Naruto Throughout Time
by SkeletoKyuubiDragon
Summary: Gotta click to see how i bassically plan out my entire story here and Naruto will not only be just in the seven deadly sins no no no no, he will be in diffrent anime’s if you guessed it throught the tittle.
1. Summary

Hey Guys this gonna be my second Fanfic and this is one I thought of at a random time for some reason and then thought it to be cool. This fanfic will be broken down into three different anime's and the reason it's called Naruto throughout Time is because Naruto will be the next Sage of Six Paths and become an immortal, so he will live through the ages seeing how everything progress (kinda like Zeref except he doesn't go around creating Demons trying to kill him) Naruto will also get stronger and stronger considering he would always have to adjust to the time, and shouldn't always use his chakra considering magic and chakra are different and he also wouldn't wanna be an experiment for scientists.

Ok so first will be the Seven Deadly sins, then Fairy Tail (seeing as fairy tail is more advance) and finally My hero Academia (gotta end it with something that's further ahead than the other three).

Naruto will also not have any love insterest because he would live and watch his lover die soooooo... that won't be happening no matter what time line he is in (but of course there will be some funny moments like naruto accidentally wandering into a girls bath house or something, he's still gotta he the same naruto). Naruto will still have the tailed beast with him so, he will have all nine cause Killer bee can't live that long, so Gyuki will go with naruto. As for My hero Academia Naruto won't have a Quirk cause he would need to be born with it so he can just lie about something he already has and call it his Quirk.

Since this was long as hell ima start the first chapter of Naruto becoming the sage of six paths and living into the seven deadly sins at another time cause I'm tired this was long as hell to write (but so worth it) and finally Ima little lazy so... yeah.


	2. Chapter1

**The New Sage of Six Paths**

**End of the 4th Shinobi War**

It was finally the end of the shinobi war, all the fighting against Madara and Kaguya had stopped, people were cheering in celebration except one, a certain Blond Ninja was standing over where one of his friends layed... there was no body... nothing of him... he just stood there looking down.

"I saved everyone... except you... Sasuke." Was Naruto's words as he touched his eyes he noticed people were celebrating and that they were happy, hell he should be happy but he wasn't, because he couldn't save his friend, he then sensed some people walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry you couldn't save him but, everyone else was saved by you, you stopped Madara and Kaygua you should be proud." Kiba came up and told him trying to cheer him up while hugging him trying to show him things will be fine.

"Kiba is right Naruto, I know you and Sasuke had history and you made a promise to Sakura but he saved you from Kaygua's "**Killing Ash Bone"**... because he knew you could stop her... he knew you were the only one who could stop her." Kakashi spoke this time, he was there when he saw Kaguya use her attack to try and kill Naruto, Sasuke saw it heading towards Naruto and used his "**Amenotejikara" **technique to switch places with him and sacrificed himself for him.

"I know that but... it's just that if I was paying attention it could have been prevented, he could be here with us, celebrating that the war is over." Naruto said Sulking and feeling Guilty for his death. He felt even more bad by the fact that before Sasuke was turned to dust he gave him his eyes thus giving him the other half of sage of six paths power to seal away Kaguya.

"Naruto I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened and that I don't blame you for his death, and that I'm glad you were able to seal away Kaguya... and also, I'm really sorry how I treated you all the time when we were kids, so can you accept my apology?" Sakura came up and asked while bowing.

This shocked Naruto and a few others as well but Naruto just smiled and asked her to raise her head. "It's alright Sakura I know Sasuke was saving me and I would have done the same and as for your apology I accept, I just want you to buy me some Ramen when we get back to the village." Naruto said while giving his signature foxy grin. Sakura smiled and laughed as did the others.

Naruto suddenly felt a familiar presence and turned to see Hagaromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths behind him. "I am truly sorry for your friend but, I also thank you for seaing away my mother." He said paying respect to Naruto while also praysing him.

"But I now have something of great importance to tell you" Hagaromo said in a serious voice gaining everyone's attention. "Because you now have the Rinnegan from Sasuke you now have Indara's Chakra, while also possessing Asura's chakra as well- he paused seeing the others wondering what he was talking about the he spoke- so as if right now, Naruto Uzumaki... you are the new Sage of Six Paths." He said while looking at there shocked, dumbstruck faces.

"..." (Anime Ding sound)

"NANNNNIIIIIIII" everyone yelled, this made the old sage sigh, knowing he had some explaining to do.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter2

**Author's Note:Hello this is chapter two of Naruto Throughout Time and for how I'm writing the story let me explain.The story is all gonna be written into one thing but for very new era that happens the tittle will always start off with the new era (or in My hero Academia's case that one will be called the final era). **

**Also I plan on having Naruto take most of the chakra in the world cause if he takes it all then everyone dies... so yeah he wouldn't want that he will leave enough for them to survive but not enough to use Jutsu.**

**Anyway for those still confused just read on and you will find out what I mean and some might think that I'm already sending them back a couple hundred ****years by taking most of there chakra but the adults who know what happened will just lie to kids saying everything wasn't real, well to the kids that don't know already, this is ALL apart of my plan TRUST ME. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**The New Sage**

"Naruto Uzumaki, I Hagaromo Otsusuki, Declare you the New Sage Of Six Paths!" Hagaromo Declared while he looked at everyone who had heard what he said.

"..." (Anime Ding sound)

"NANNNNIIIIII" everyone yelled while staring at the old sage, Hagaromo sighed knowing he had some explaining to do.

"What the hell do you mean I'm the new Sage Of Six Paths!?!?!" Naruto yelled in his face demanding an answer, while inside his mind Kuruma was irritated at his yelling.

"**Naruto... SHUT UP WILL YOU, I'm trying to rest from the Great War... but your yelling won't help!!!!" **Kuruma roared at his container to shut up and he did so without any trouble then Kuruma asked why he was yelling.

**"**The old man said that I'm the New Sage of Six Paths, but I don't understand how" Naruto responded in his mind, then Kuruma sighed as he looked around in the outside world he saw evryone's shocked faces, except Shikamaru for he fell asleep on the ground making everyone else sweat drop that he can just fall asleep anywhere.

"**Kit... make a clone and tell him to switch places with me so that I can explain everything... to you idiots." **Kuruma said while groaning that he had to explain why this dobe is the new Sage of Six Paths. Naruto nodded (while yelling at Kuruma for calling them all idiots) and told his clone what to do and then Kuruma was in control.

"**Listen here you brats... for I am only going to say this once... old man... I'll explain why Naruto... is the new Sage of Six Paths " **Kuruma said gaining everyone's attention, the Sage just nodded and stayed silent, Kuruma sensed the Five Kages coming towards them and waited till they arrived to explain everything.

"**Good everyone important is here... now I can explain. Naruto is the new Sage of Six Paths... because he now has Indara's chakra... while also having Asura's... the old man split his power before to give his power equally to his son's and now that they are together again... that makes Naruto the new Sage of Six Paths... if you did not understand that simple explanation... then you are all Idiots." **Kuruma explained before dispelling himself wanting to go back to sleep and seeing Sakura about to dispel him with force.

"So old man, if what Kuruma said is true then why don't I look like you, you know having white hair and pale skin and an eye in the middle of my forehead the only thing different about me is that the truth-seeking orbs are floating around me and that I have the same staff as you." Naruto asked then everyone looked at him apparently not seeing the floating black orbs around him nor his staff on his back.

"Yes I suppose that needs some explaining, well you see, you have not absorbed the people's chakra or ate the chakra fruit and because Madar absorbed the Tree of Life that's gone so for you to become a true Sage of Six Paths you have to take their chakra." Hagaromo said with a hint of sadness knowing that Naruto would never do it considering all that he went through but open his eyes when he heard Naruto say something that he thought he would never even consider.

"No, I'll do it but I'm not absorbing everyone's chakra because they would die if I took all of it I'm leaving enough for them to survive but not enough to use Jutsu, because I know that when I die and the tailed beast leave my body there would be another Madara, looking for power and to destroy the world. Naruto said while having the most serious expression on his face but he also showed a little sadness that he would be doing this.He then looked at all his friends and the Five Kage.

"Naruto while I agree with your idea of taking and leaving a little bit of chakra for us wouldn't we just take the chakra from Nature, because I assume your taking chakra that's around us as well so we can't just replenish it. Garra said while having a emotionless face like always while the Raikage didn't like the plan the rest were all for it.

"Well you see Garra I am taking the chakra surrounding us as well so you can't replenish and for Nature energy that's not a good idea at ALL to try and get chakra from,plus you first need a contract with an animal for the sage powers and it also doesn't last very long anyways." Naruto said while most nodded and in the background Kiba was paying shikamaru 500 yen for losing a bet saying that Naruto had no way to think of this, he was proven wrong.(That equals to about 4.47).

"**Naruto... are you sure you want to do this... this will set them back a good while, you'll also become an immortal are you sure you want that? Also remember that the other tailed beast are sealed within you except Gyuki... he's still in bee but after a while he will die, it would be best to get him after Bee Die's." **Kuruma said while wondering if Naruto would really go through with this.

"Yeah ima do it when I get back to the village first I'm tired and I could go for a bowl of ramen right now. Naruto said aloud this time while his stomach growled, everyone laughed then Naruto saw choji and he remembered something from when they were kids a little bit of a contest they would have but always forgot to do it because they were on missions and he thought why not do it now.

"CHOJI, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Naruto yelled that's when choji grew a very serious look on his face while others sweat drop for two reasons. One Naruto decided to challenge Choji to an EATING CONTEST, and two that choji actually was serious about this!

"Are you sure about this Naruto, most people wouldn't stand a chance but considering you have been eating Ramen all of your life you may just win." Choji said while everyone is literally just standing there with there jaws open because Naruto had just chosen Ramen and forgetting the most important conversation in his LIFE.

"Hahahahaha, he may have Indara's chakra now but, he still acts like Asura in every way." Hagaromo said while seeing an image of Asura behind Naruto smiling and he smiled.

"Right then Choji still got some energy left to run to the village?" Naruto asked while Choji nodded saying he always has energy for food then Naruto said something that would get them both to the village twice as fast.

"I almost forgot that Sakura's paying!" Naruto yelled while Choji cheered, then Sakura gave them both a glare that sent chills down their spines and started chasing them down,Leaving everyone else in the dust, literally.

**Play Song:Go Go Naruto (I had to do this scene thought it would be funny)**

"NARUTO,CHOJI GET BACK HERE!!!" Sakura yelled as she was chasing them down and surprisingly they made it all the way to the Valley of End.

"We're already in the Valley of End!?!?!?" Choji said as he was running across the water and to see Naruto at least 5 feet in front of him.

Naruto had more stamina than Choji not only because he had crazy chakra reserves, but also he had the other tailed beast sealed in him along with getting Sasuke's eyes so he was almost back at full strength but that did not mean he wasn't tired.

They were now in the forest and nearing the village,Choji had caught up with Naruto while Sakura still had a fiery rage that she needed to take out on a certain Akimichi and Uzumaki.It was at this moment Naruto thought of a plan and smiled knowing it would work.

"Choji, ima give you some chakra and you go on ahead, im going to play a little prank on Sakura." Naruto said Mischievously while Choji nodded he got some of Naruto's chakra and boosted ahead, Naruto disappeared from Sakura's sight throwing her off guard then Naruto came down behind her and when she looked at him and she would be in the forest for a good while.

"**SHARINGAN!**" Naruto yelled while activating his newly acquired "**Sharingan**" to put her in a Genjutsu, now when Sakura was in the Genjutsu she saw Naruto do something else, instead of him activating his "**Sharingan" **he ambushed her with some clones and tied her down to a log while taking her weapons and money, while sealing her chakra so she can't escape that easily.

**End Song**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!!!" Sakura yelled/demanded while Naruto simply shook his head he then left leaving a furious yelling Sakura tied down to a tree, never realising that is was all but an illusion.

In reality when Naruto disappeared he made a clone to go and do the work for him, after the clone was done with its business he dispelled and the information was sent to Naruto and he smirked knowing that his plan had succeeded.

They finally arrived at the village and went in while people were greeting them they both looked at each other and grew a serious face then left to Ichiraku's Ramen to have their contest while everyone else followed them to watch.

All in all while Most people were betting on Choji to win Naruto won and the only people who actually bet on him were the Ramen people, Konahamaru and his friends and his original sensei Iruka, Choji gave the Ramen shop all his money and then Naruto decided to release Sakura from her torture and you can bet she was angry but relieved when she found all her stuff on her including her money.

Everyone else made it to the villiage at the same time Sakura got there and they heard how Naruto won the eating contest which was surprising but then remembered that is was Naruto and Ramen, they all got there and celebrated after burying all the shinobi who had died during the war in their respective villiage, while Naruto went to all of them for the tailed beast to say goodbye to their original host with the exception of Garra.

Chapter End

**Author's Note: Hey guys this was more of a informative chapter than anything big.This chapter was long, well in my eyes while making it was long although I kinda blame myself for the other Author's note at the beginning and then the little funny bit I decided to add at the end of it cause why not and for the next chapter that is when Naruto takes most of the chakra in the world except for nature cause people need to go through some training to try and get it or even sense it. Naruto will also get everything from all the villages and what I mean by that is like there scrolls, forbidden Jutsu,the ninja mist swords stuff like that because one no one has enough chakra to even use it and two someone might try and use it anyway to acquire power.**

**As for Naruto getting Gyuki (the Eight-tails) he will get him after like 25 years or something cause bee is old and he probably wouldn't want Gyuki to see him die all old so he'll ask Naruto to take him and then he will die, but I won't add that in that's just gonna be in the timeskip I'm adding in and yes there will timeskips and either flashbacks or just memories.**

**Anyway this was a long ass Author's note so ima stop here and say have a good day, good night wherever the hell you are in the world reading this.**


	4. Chapter3

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is the third chapter of Naruto throughout Time and I'm not gonna take as long as usual so ima make this quick.**

**This is the chapter where Naruto takes everyone's chakra and receives everything from the villages and the start of the new era so no more wasting time and let's get to IT!**

**Chapter 3 The taking of Chakra and the start of a New Era**

Everyone was in the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves seeing as how Naruto grew up there. The five Kages were there as well waiting for Naruto to take there chakra and also receive their gifts, then they all saw Naruto flying Towards them which surprised a few people then remembered that the Tsuchikage can fly himself so they brushed it off as nothing happened.

"Hey guys what's up sorry for being late I kinda slept in a little." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, but people couldn't blame him, hell they were all tired but they all got there rest and Tsunade was the first to speak.

"It's all right Naruto were all tired too, but two things one when will you take most of the chakra from the world away, and two we all have something to give you." Tsunade said the first question with a serious tone and the second one with an even more serious tone.

"Really what is it and for when I'm taking your chakra I actually don't know the hand signs so, Kuruma is gonna do it." Naruto again Rubbed the back of his head with his cheeks a little red from embarrassment that he was the new Sage of Six Paths and yet he didn't know how to take their Chakra, while everyone sweat dropped at that, He then made a clone and had it switch with Kuruma.

"**Naruto... I still can't believe you don't know the hand signs... we went over it 15 times... such and Idiot." **Kuruma said while looking down shamefully that his host is stupid while Naruto was restrain himself from punching Kuruma.

"Anyways what are the gift your giving me?" Naruto asked while the Five Kages brought out a bunch of scrolls and handed each of them to Naruto. "What's in the scrolls?" Naruto asked again and Garra answered him.

"Naruto, in these scrolls they contain every Jutsu in the villiages from D rank to Forbidden to the Seven Ninja Swords and even Kekei Genkai, we give them to you because we know that you will keep them safe." Garra said while handing Naruto all the scrolls from the sand Villiage and a few other places as well, Then Raikage did the same then the TsuchiKage, Mizukage and finally the Hokage.

Naruto was shocked that they entrust everything to him all the scrolls from each villiage, where they all tried to keep it from each other are now all in his hands, he looked at them and then the scrolls thinking that he doesn't need this, and as if Shikamaru was reading his mind he spoke.

"Naruto I know what your thinking, the Five Kage entrusted you with these because your the only one who can protect them, to make sure that nobody accidentally hurt themselves or finds, a way to replenish everyone's chakra, your entrusted with them because we all believe and know that with you guarding them nobody with even lay a finger on them." He finished as Naruto and a few others were a little shocked from what Shikamaru said but they knew it was true, they all knew it and Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Your right, thanks Shikamaru I'll take the scrolls and protect them with my life and make sure nobody can use them." Naruto said with determination in his eyes while Kakashi,Tsunade,(the last two people are watching from heaven)Jirya, Hiruzen Sarutobi (also known as the third Hokage) all thought the same thing.

"He has the "**Will Of Fire" **in him and it will keep burning brightly until he passes it on or until he dies." They all thought while smiling.

"Ok guys thanks for the gifts and everything that's happened and I think we should get started on taking your chakra now, Kuruma can you do it." Naruto said then he looked at Kuruma asking and he nodded.

He started going through hand signs and when he was done the world's chakra and people's chakra were all coming twoards him, the way he knew it was working was because the people around them were on their knees painting really hard and from their chakra being taken, after a bit it was done, Kuruma dispelled so all the chakra went to Naruto and boy was it a LOT.

Naruto was almost on his knees as well from taking in all to that chakra at once. When he stood he looked remarkably different.

He now lost his normal blonde hair and it turned white, he had now had a white kimono on with white pants and on his back he had nine Tomes and a Rinnegan,he also gained a few more truth-seeking orbs,he also had had a Rinnesharingan in the middle of his forehead which had a Gold like color (Ik it's Momoshiki's but his color is cool and I like it) his skin also had turned pale.

Everyone looked at him waiting for a response then Naruto said something that caused everyone to fall over.

"Man I could for some Ramen right now I'm starving." Naruto said while Kuruma was laughing his ass off right now that Naruto didn't know of his changes and that he wanted Ramen after doing and Gaining stuff that literally changed the world.

Naruto floated off towards Ichikaru Ramen and ordered his normal while Sakura was being held back by Tsunade to not kill the new Sage of Six Paths.

Regardless of Naruto's antics the five Kage new one thing and one thing only. This was the start of a new Era, and they would enjoy the time they had with Naruto seeing as as he is now an Immortal.

**45,000 years later In a new Country Called Brittania.**

Naruto was sad, he thought that war's would be over and everyone could get along, that didn't last very long, he knew it was coming but only hoped it wouldn't, people discovered the little chakra they had but didn't know it was chakra and proceeded to call it magic, but the one thing Naruto was surprised about was that he saw people not using and hand signs, he saw them using it in their weapons channeling it to produce what they called spells and that people were using moves that never existed during his time, it made him believe that it really was magic.

Naruto traveled around with a henge in disguising himself to not draw attention to himself he made his staff look like and ordinary staff he merged the truth-seeking orbs with the staff to hide them and changed his eyes to his normal blue and for his eye in the middle of his forehead he just used a henge to hide it as well, he asked people around what was happening, a man said that they were at war with the Demon Race, the Fairy race the Giant Race and the Goddess Race were all doing what they could to deafest them, that intrigued Naruto a bit seeing as he didn't know to other races then the man said something interesting.

"Even though all of this is happening most people are either praying to the Supreme Deity to help us or Praying the Legendary Being known as the Sage of Six paths to come down from wherever he dwells and help us defeat the Demon race once and for all." The Man said while Naruto thanked the man for his information they left there own separate ways and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"I kinda wonder how he would react if I told that I am the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto thought while asking the tailed beast inside him.

**"It would have been funny but Naruto...remember what your three discussed 25,000 years ago with the Supreme Deity and the Demon King." **Kuruma said while looking rather serious and Naruto nodded.

"I know don't think I forgot, we agreed to not harm each other but looks like Humans started it it first then the Demons had no choice but to kill them and it looks like the Supreme Deity thought the Demon King broke our agreement and they gathered the other Races to retaliate." Naruto thought back to them and then Matatabi spoke.

"**Naruto if you think about it,since technically the agreement is broken you can intervene in this war, you do have more power than the both of them." **She said while the others nodded in agreement then Naruto sighed and figured the hell with it and might as well step in and do something.

"Why not, I got nothing better to do anyways." Naruto said aloud causing some people to looks at him strangely, he asked someone where the battlefield was when they told him he dropped his henge almost immediately, people saw what he looked like then someone said something that got them all to bow.

"I-It's Him h-he's the Legendary Being the Sage of Six Paths!!!!!" A woman from a church yelled knowing what he looks like from stories and books and everyone started looking at him with their mouths open Naruto just sighed seeing as he doesn't like this kind of attention he flown the air and told them something.

"Everyone do not fear, I The Sage of Six Paths will go and have a discussion with the Supreme Deity and the Demon King, just to let you all know 25,000 years ago we made a deal that we wouldn't attack each other and live peacefully it worked but you attacked the Demons and caused this entire Holy War, I will do my best to fix this but remember that you started it."

Everyone nodded and after a bit the cheered that the war could be over with while others were a little depressed that they were the ones who started the war and the Demons were only defending themselves. Naruto saw this and smiled.

"Looks like my speech got through to some." Naruto thought then his face turned to an serious one. "Time to go talk with the Demon King and the Supreme Deity." Naruto said as he vanished with the wind planning on having a discussion with the Demon King and the Supreme Deity. Then Kuruma broke him from his thoughts.

"**Hey Naruto I forgot to tell you something really important... remember 45,000 thousand years ago when u took almost everyone's chakra." **Kuruma said while getting a nod from Naruto while he had a concerned look on his face. **"Well what I forgot to tell you... was that during the hand signs I screwed one of them up... accidentally taking all of their Chakra... the old man noticed this and he contacted the Supreme Deity and the Demon King asking them to give magic to the Humans... and they did they only did it because they were tired of people using chakra... they wanted to see what would happen if magic was everything... sorry kit." **Kuruma said and apologized for accidentally taking everyone's chakra and not telling him sooner but Naruto once again said something that would surprise most people but to the tailed beast it was like a normal response.

"It's ok, I forgive you because everyone is alive and well plus I'll just ask the two of them about how they did it and I would kinda wanna learn magic to but it's most likely the same as chakra just channel it through your body and think of what you want." Naruto said with a grin on his face, then he turned serious and made a clone and set off to meet the Demon King while the other went to the Supreme Deity.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: What's up guys this is the Third chapter of Naruto throughout Time, and Ik some of you who read this are probably thinking how did Kuruma mess up the hand signs and how Hagaromo contacted the Supreme Deity and the Demon King but I have one thing to say... that's was the only thing that came to my mind of how to change chakra to magic and if you don't like oh well and screw you cause you can stop reading if you want but that was probably the best way to do it and if not welp too late for that so this is the end of this chapter, and for those wondering Naruto is the only being in his world with chakra.**

**In the next chapter Naruto will go meet the Supereme Diety and the Demon King while the original goes to where the battle is to try and calm things down and for Those wondering on Naruto's age he is 45,017 years old.**

**Welp that's all from me and have a good day,night or evening where ever the hell you are in the world.**


	5. Chapter4

**Author's Note:What's up guys here's chapter four of Naruto Throughout Time and ima be honest this is a fun story for me considering no one has done this before. Also remember what I said when I couldn't think of a better way to implant magic when all of chakra was taken away... well I did and I slapped myself in the face seeing that one was way better so I'll just put in here seeing that it's easier.**

**This is also the chapter where Naruto sends two clones to go and talk to the Dekon King and the Supreme Deity while the original goes the fairy king's forest to settle any battles taking place.**

**Welp time to start the story.**

**Chapter 4 The Discussion between Deities.**

One of Naruto's clones was making his way to the Demon King, wanting some answers as to why he decided to come to the upper world.

At the same time another clone was going to the Supreme Deity also wondering why she attacked the demons and is helping humans kill them.

And the original was making his way to where the Fairy King's forest was, sensing a battle going on. "Man... the first Hokage was right, always conflict no matter the era." Naruto thought while flying to his destination and he sensed some "**Goddess Ambers"** in the air and quickly sped up.

**In the Demon Realm**

"So can you tell me why you wanted to go to the overworld." Naruto asked the Demon King while he only looked at him and slightly chucked which kinda confused Naruto.

"**Welcome...****Sage of Six Paths, what an honor for you to grace my presence,hehehe."** He slightly chucked then he answered his question. "**The reason why was because not only a few Demons wanted to see the over world but I was also considering making my own territory up there... but those FILTHY HUMANS SAW US AND ATTACKED US WITH NO MERCY AND THE SUPREME DEITY SHE ****DARED SIDES WITH THE HUMANS!!!!!" **His voiced boomed letting magical power go through the area, he was absolutely furious, rage built up as his magical pressure grew stronger.

"Oi oi calm down, I get that your mad but can you stop realising your magical power your gonna Kill the your servants." Naruto spoke and the Demon King looked down seeing them about to be crushed to death from his pressure alone,he stopped it and they all started getting up then Naruto spoke.

"Look don't worry the boss sent another clone to speak with the Supreme Deity while he goes deal with a fight that he sensed,plus he actually wants to know something." The clone said peaking the Demon King's interest and motioned him to speak. "Remember 45,000 years ago when I accidentally took everyone's chakra, well Kuruma told me that you and the sumpreme Deity used your powers and put magic into the world to save everyone and I'm curious as how you two did it." Naruto asked and the Demon King sighed but felt like it was good to let him know.

"**That's right and wrong, you see magic energy has been around even during the use of chakra,just that chakra was more potent than magic and it could not be fully manifested, but when your Fox made a wrong a wrong hand sign he took it all and magical energy went into people's body's but it wasn't enough so we just added a little more that's all." **The Demon King spoke and Naruto nodded seeing how easy that was while also trying to keep Kuruma from taking over and killing the Demon King.

"Thanks for the info I'll let the boss know about it see ya" Naruto said before he dispelled and the Demon King sighed. "**If there is anyone who can put an end to this... it is him"** The Demon King thought remembering how easy it was for him to make even his enemies his friends, then he chuckled a little remembering how when he first met the two, the Supreme Deity basically feel in love with the Sage after seeing him for only the first time, he could only imagine what that clone is going through right now.

**With the Supreme Deity**

While the conversation went pretty smooth with the Demon King, the Supreme Deity was a whole different story, every chance she got she would always try and get closer to him,until he just gave up and decided it would be best if he just sat next to her.

"As I was saying why did you side with the Humans knowing they started the holy war?" Naruto asked while trying to be serious but he was already sitting in her lap.

"**Well I didn't really want to intervene because I know he had a good reason for it but the humans kept praying and praying and I couldn't just stop ignoring it so I told my archangels and angels to only help the **

**humans find a peaceful way to resolve the matter... but the Archangels took it into there own hands and decided it would be easier to kill the Demons instead and the other angels are just following their orders, they are saying that these are order from me which is not true." **She said while a little sad knowing that the Demon King must be furious about this and that the Archangels would lie to the others.

Naruto was a little mad that her four strongest angels would disobey her and lying to the other angels about this.

During this moment,the clone from the Demon Realm dispelled and the information was sent to the clone and the original both nodding at the same time. "Thanks for the info Supreme Deity, I just the information from the Demon King and I think I can end the war and I'm sorry for your people being deceived,bye." Naruto said before he smiled at her and dispelled, while she was sad that he left she was blushing madly from his grin and that he was sorry for her.

**With the original Naruto**

He revived all the information that had happened with the two Gods while also slightly feeling sorry for the clone that got sent to the Supreme Deity.

"**These turn of events... are making this all the more interesting." **Kuruma said chuckling while Naruto sighed that Kuruma was enjoying this. "I'm not that surprised that I would get that response out of you Kuruma." Naruto said mentally while a few other of the bijuu were on Naruto's side and a few with Kuruma, but all could agree that this was something that should end.

Naruto finally arrived at the forest and was not happy at what he saw, saw loads of Demons trapped inside some "**Godess Ambers" **then he heard a women yelling calling out to her sister and that's when Naruto Arrived.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:What's up this is chapter 4 of Naruto Throughout Time and this was another information chapter but it was worth it until we get to the fighting in the next one and I decided to make the Demon King a pretty chill guy and the Supreme Deity a almost timid woman (she can still have her Godly Moments, and also I made both the Demon King and the Supreme Deity human size but they are still taller than Naruto).**

**Also for those wondering Meliodas and Elizabeth will still get their curses because during this time they betray there own races before Naruto went to talk to them so they still get it (sorry to the guys who wanted another ending for them but the Demon King is still a badass and will most likely convince the Supreme Deity to do the same).**

**Welp this is the end of this chapter if you got any ideas just comment and I'll think about adding it if I like it.**

**Have a good day night or evening where ever the hell you are in the world.**


	6. Chapter5

**Author's Note: What's up guys and don't worry there will be some fights but Naruto is gonna be holding back A LOT he will just render them unconscious, and also I know that Im messing up my spelling every now and then so ima check for misspelling (which I should've been doing anyway) but don't worry I'll make SURE that spelling is correct cause it annoys me too seeing the spelling errors when I read it again.**

**Also I forgot to add some dialogue between Naruto and the Supreme Deity more or less she was just gonna say that the magic around them is called Ethernano and that she wants Naruto to take back the Grace's she gave to her Archangles (I know How did I forget something so important) so that's that.**

**And one last thing Naruto is only gonna be fighting the Archangels cause one he needs their Grace two he understands the problem with the demons and three the Demons see Naruto freeing the other Demons (yeah I gave away some of the story deal with it).Also I will be giving Naruto some moves from other anime's but it's not something overpowered (maybe that won't happen), some moves will be degraded or upgraded or tweaked depending on the move.This also might be longer than usual but hey all good for a good story right.**

**Anyway let's start the story**

**Chapter 5 The Freeing of Demons and Taking the Grace's.**

Naruto sped up when he sensed "**Goddess Ambers" **being used and made clones to destroy them all, while at the same time no one noticed his approach.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" One of the Demons was yelling out to her older sister but was futile for she was in a "**Goddess Amber". **As her Younger sister tried to go and save her a bigger Demon held her back.

"Derrieri it's useless I know you want to save your sister but you know if you try and get her you'll be killing your self!!!!" The bigger Demon practically yelled in Derrieri's ear.

"GALAND LET ME GO I DON'T CARE!!!!" She yelled back but he wouldn't budge, he saw the look in her sister's eye and basically said "Please Galand, keep her there don't let her come near me ok" Galand got the message loud and clear he also looked at Monspeet who nodded and agreed with Galand that he should remain holding her and held her back,then people saw the spell ready to kill them all, time seemed to slow down as Derrieri looked on at her sister and back at the angel who said they wanted peace.

As Derrieri looked at her sister again,her sister smiled at her while the Archangels were smiling like crazy, but suddenly the "**Goddess Ambers" **all just disappeared everyone was stunned,time seemed to be back with reality and people saw the man who was responsible for this,the archangel ludociel was absolutely furious that someone dared freed the demons.

The man had white hair and pale skin, Both eyes were purple with ripples and tomes in them, he had a white kimono on with nine Tomes on the back. He had a black staff in one hand one side had a hook at the end of it while the other was a full circle with three rings on each side.He also had a eye in the middle of his forehead.

"H-He's here, w-why is he HERE!!?!?!?!?" Ludociel was not only scared and furious he was also shocked because that man had not reappeared since 25,000 years ago, when he first spoke to the Supreme Deity and the Demon King.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Derrieri Called our to her older sister as she flew towards her. All the other Demons started flying towards their friends, while this was happening the Archangels were furious with The Sage of Six Paths for freeing them while Derrieri was glad that he showed up.

"So, Ludociel mind telling what you were doing." Naruto said with a serious voice as he stared down the four archangels with a glare which they returned.

"We were going to kill all of these Demons by order of the Supreme Deity and you Dare stand in our way!!!!" Ludociel yelled as he took a battle stance as did the other archangels, but were confused when Naruto started laughing.

"The Supreme Deity ordered it...funny,I spoke with her not to long ago and she said the she never order such an attack!!" Naruto yelled while looking at them the Demons heard this and where shocked that the Supreme Deity never ordered such a thing,Naruto got into a battle stance ready to fight the Archangels and take their Grace's back to the Supreme Deity,he then felt two Gazes looking at him, he saw one Angel looking at him and one Demon and he recognized them immediately the Demon was Meliodas and the Angel was Elizabeth.

**Play song-Ray Casarez Point of Intrest **

He shook it off as he would speak to them later, he focused his attention back at his enemy then he flew twoards them starting off with Mael.(Kept him alive for this even tho he gonna lose)

Naruto and Mael both rushed at each other and both started punching each other,giving blow for blow. Mael sent a kick towards Naruto's side but it failed as Naruto caught it and punched hard sending him back as he coughed up some blood.

Mael rushed him again and used his Grace's sunshine ability to make stronger while Naruto mearly got ready for it, Mael came and started pounding on Naruto with out giving him breathing room, and after a bit Naruto disappeared from his sights and appeared behind him with a Jutsu in his hand.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed it into his back causing him to start coughing crazy amounts of blood as Naruto stopped he did one final Kick to the "**Rasengan"** which he infused chakra with and sent him towards the ground, where he lied unconscious.

Naruto made a clone and sent it down to retrieve Mael's Grace, while the original stayed with the other three, he gestured a "who's next sign" at them then Tarmiel charged at him.

The three headed angel had a spear trying to stab Naruto after a bit Naruto jumped back and transformed his staff into a sword and he charged again,when their weapons hit a shockwave was created while Tarmiel's weapon was cut in half with one strike.

"You Bastard Tamriel yelled as he rushed again but he was blinded by rage and didn't see Naruto going through hand signs. "**Fūton:Renkūdan!!!" (Wind style:Drilling Air Bullet) **Naruto hit his stomach and it grew bigger then he released it at Tarmiel, he was also sent crashing to the ground and he was unconscious, Naruto's clone who was still down there went to where Tarmiel was and took his grace.

**End Song **

**Play Two steps from hell-Archangel **

Ludociel and Sariel where beyond shocked that Tarmiel and Mael were defeated, Sariel charged at Naruto with a spear of light in his hands ready to kill the Sage,when he thought Naruto wasn't paying attention he tried to stab through his heart but it was futile as Naruto caught it with his hands and Sariel started struggling then Naruto spoke.(For those who watched Naruto scares shin you know what ima do)

"Still gonna keep this up."Naruto spoke while Sariel was still holding on to his weapon and to his surprise he saw red chakra coming out of Naruto's hand and his spear started cracking, he looked at Naruto's eyes and his eyes were red with a slit in the middle. "Calm down...Kuruma." Naruto said and while Sariel was confused he then saw behind Naruto what looked to be a Gigantic Nine tailed fox with the same eyes as Naruto looking directly at him growling.

The "illusion" ended with Sariel frightened and Ludociel saw this Sariel was shaking all over his eyes became slightly smaller from fear then Naruto chopped his Neck rendering him unconscious,he floated to the ground were Naruto's clone went over and took his Grace.

"You Bastard!!!" Ludociel was now absolutely Furious with Naruto, he freed the Demons and stole the Grace's given to them by the Supreme Deity. "You dare steal our Grace's do you know what the Supreme Deity will do to you, she may love you but even she will punish you!!!!" Ludociel yelled/declared then Naruto spoke. "That's what you think, sorry to burst your bubble pal but she asked me to take your Grace's back, and personally, I agree and...SCUMBAGS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT KINDA POWER!!!!" Naruto shouted while Glaring at Ludociel.

Ludociel had enough of Naruto's antics with his Grace's speed he vanished people who were watching thought he teleported only Meliodas and Elizabeth knew that his Grace made incredibly fast making one think it's teleportation. He appeared behind Naruto and was ready to cut him in half,but Naruto turned and looked at him with speeds faster than Ludociel Naruto punched him in the face sending him flying through the Air.

Naruto reappeared behind him and sent him to the ground and while Ludociel was gonna get up he saw a Jutsu heading straight for him. "**SENPŌ:YŌTON RASENSHURIKEN (Sage art:Lava style Rasenshuriken)!" **Naruto yelled his eyes looked toad like and Ludociel saw what looked to be lava coming at him the attack hit him and then the attack explode with a rotation creating a gigantic crater and in the middle lay and unconscious battered up Ludociel.

**End song**

Naruto's clone went over and took the last and final Grace the clone went twoards Naruto and gave all four to him and then it disappeared, everyone was in awe at this display, one man had single handily taken down all of the Stigma's and took all their Graces, he was ready to leave and go give the Grace's back to the Supreme Deity but...

"NARUTO!!!" Meliodas yelled as Naruto turned to see and he was unprepared for him speeding towards him and Meliodas landed on Naruto with a thud creating another crater. "MELIODAS YOU BASTARD,HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!" Naruto yelled at him and Meliodas's face went chibi.

"Your fine aren't you?" Meliodas asked and he earned a hit to the head from the Sage, while Elizabeth came to him like a normal person he sighed knowing she had some questions for him.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: What's up guys this was a fun chapter right, Naruto clapped all of the Stigma's (and if you don't like it deal with it) I also find the chibi version of Meliodas to be funny so I added that in.**

**Naruto will learn Magic but he can still use chakra so that's gonna make him pretty OP. In the next chapter Naruto just explains that he was pretty much wandering around the world do pretty much whatever.**

**Then he's gonna take the Grace's to the Supreme Deity (hahahahaha That's gonna be fun to write) but also Meliodas and Elizabeth will get their curses but all I will say is that there will be a sad ending for the both of them and for those who say "their immortal they can't die" that's what you think and for those who may know it send a message and I will tell you if your right or not.Also there will be some women who love Naruto but he won't love them back cause again he's an immortal and doesn't want to see his lover die while he keeps on living.**

**Welp that's it for this chapter Have a good morning,evening or night were every you are in the world.**


	7. Chapter6

**Author's Note:Hello again here's chapter six of Naruto Throughout Time,for those who may or may not be wondering if Naruto will get magic (pretty sure I said this already but ima say it agian to be sure) he will be getting magic he'll learn magic from Meliodas and others or I'll just make them up (yup sounds about right).**

**Ok in this chapter Naruto will give some explanations on where he was what he was doing and why he took the stigmas Grace's. There's also gonna be the 3,000 year time skip so ima get this out of the way and say that Naruto is 48,017 years old,there's also gonna be some things from Naruto's past (not people, although I may make a joke or two about some being a reincarnation and the only time he could see them is if he is with the Supreme Deity) like places.**

**Also some characters will be tweaked,like Escanor can't be here cause the Supeme Deity has The Grace Sunshine (sorry guys,I might add him if I change my mind he could get added or not) or Naruto might train some characters (telling you now thats gonna happen).**

**Anyway let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 6 Explanations,****Returning of Grace's,and Gaining a Curse**

* * *

**"**NARUTO!!!" Meliodas yelled as he dashed at the unprepared Naruto,he crashed into him making a crater then he landed on him making him cough some blood.

"MELIODAS YOU BASTARD,HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD TO STOP DOING THAT!!!" Naruto yelled at him with a tic mark on his forehead,and smacked Meliodas on his head.

"Your alive aren't you?" Meliodas said/asked while his face was chibi earning another hit to the head.Naruto then looked at Elizabeth as he picked up Meliodas (who was still chibi size).

"I believe this is yours, and yes I will answer your questions." Naruto said still visibly angry throwing Meliodas at her she caught him and thought "Kawaii" she then put him down and asked her first question.

"Where have you been for the last 25,000 years,ever since your discussion with the Demon King and my Mother you haven't been seen or heard of?" Elizabeth asked Naruto and he looked at Meliodas and was wondering the same thing.(who was no longer chibi)

"During the last 25,000 years I was wandering around doing whatever really,visiting some Kingdoms,villages,or just hanging out it the Fairy King's forest which for some reason always feels familiar to me but I can't figure it out." Naruto said and was pondering why the forest was so Familiar then Shukaku spoke and told him.

"**The reason why this place is familiar,is because this place used to be the Forest of Death,remember during the Chunin Exams." **Shukaku said and that jogged Naruto's memory that's why this Forest was so familiar,it's was because he's BEEN here already.

"Wow I can't believe the forest grew like this and it must have became really calm cause all of the beats that were previously here must have left,nice." Naruto said while he smiled, Meliodas and Elizabeth also smiled then she asked her next question.

"Also is it true that my mother really didn't order the Archangels to kill the Demons,but to find a peaceful way to stop this?" She asked again and Naruto just nodded and she smiled,she then asked her third and final question.

"I know you have to return the Grace's back to my Mother but I have to know...will me and Meliodas get a punishment for loving eachother,and betraying our races" She asked worried of what might happen and Naruto's face became grim,and Meliodas knew what he was going to say.

"Sorry to tell but when I was chatting with the Demon King he said that Meliodas will be punished for what he did and knowing him he'll convince the Supreme Deity as well if not she was already thinking about punishing you,sorry but there's nothing I can do." Naruto said while looking down at the ground he knew that punishing them for loving each other was wrong but he knew they betrayed their races and to him it's almost the same as betrayaing your villiage.

"**Naruto you have to remember that Meliodas is the Son of the Demon King...while Elizabeth is the Daughter of the Supeme Deity...they are their children they will punish them as they see fit, I know you want to do something but then that's you breaking the agreement, you just have to accept it...be glad that the Demon King didn't ask you as well to give them a punishment." **Kuruma said not sugar coating anything,while some of the other tailed beast glared at him others were with him saying that it's not his right to judge them.

"I know that you guys but I wish I could do something,well even if I tried the Demon King would probably ignore me anyways,might as well just wait and see." Naruto thought back and then he looked back at them and started floating upward.

"Sorry guys I gotta go and return the Grace's back to the Supeme Deity see ya." Naruto said as he disappeared going to give the Grace's back to the Supeme Deity as he promised,also leaving Meliodas and Elizabeth to themselves while Elizabeth was sad Meliodas was thinking other things...

"Lucky bastard,getting the Supeme Deity." Meliodas said while having a lump on his head that came from Elizabeth she only sighed dragging Meliodas back into the Forest.

**With the Supeme Deity**

Naruto had returned with all four Grace's like he said and gave them back to the Supeme Deity as he was about to go she called out to him saying that she had food ready when he returned.

He wanted to decline but he realized that she did this for him,for bringing back the Grace's so he sat down and started eating.

"Wow this is really good,did you make this on your own?" Naruto asked her,her face was red as she nodded,Naruto just smiled and continued eating failing to Notice that the Supeme Deity was inching closer to him.

Naruto finished his food and jumped from his seat when he realized the Supeme Deity was sitting next to him.

"**D-Did I scare you**?" She asked as he shook his head no and that's when the Supreme Deity remembered something important.

"**Oh yes I forgot to tell you that some people wanted to visit you when you came back." **She said and Naruto was slightly confused wondering who wanted to talk to him and he was also wondering why the Supeme Deity was stroking his hair,before he could ask the doors opened he saw the person and his jaw dropped.

"ERO-SENNIN!!!!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya was waving hello,Naruto was dumbfounded wondering what the hell did this perv want from him but then wondering who else wanted to see him.

"What's wrong I can't say hi to one of my students, anyways Naruto I see you have grown well and even became the new Sage of Six Paths I'm proud of you,you even got the Supeme Deity all over you looks like some of my training was put to good use." He said while smiling at Naruto and nodding his head,Naruto went over to him and started kicking the shit out of him while the Supeme Deity was blushing so hard that it put Jiraiya's red clothing to shame. "Also if your wondering if I'm still a perv...YOUR GOD DAMN RIGHT I STILL AM,THE WOMEN HERE ARE SO GREAT AND THE MEN ALWAYS WANT TO BUY MY BOOKS!" He yelled while laughing and was promptly knocked out with one punch and he could already guess who it was and it was Tsunade.

"In the name of Kami Jiraiya I still don't know how you ended up here with you being the Biggest pervert I know!" Tsunade yelled while grabbing and throwing Jiryaya out of the doors sending him flying across Heaven while Naruto and the Supeme Deity just sweat dropped at this but at the same time they were laughing.(Yeah Jiraiya came and went pretty fast but he had it coming, but don't worry he'll come back)

"Sorry about that Naruto you probably wanted more time to talk to him but I couldn't stand the fact that he is still a perv." Tsunade said while destroying the table.

"No its fine but is their anyone else coming the Supeme Deity said that there were others?" Naruto asked while looking the Supeme Deity for answers.

**"Sorry but I can only allow two people here once a day unless they are the Archangels,anyone who is of high power or something that is very serious and concerning, let me summon that man back here." **She said as Jiraiya appeared on the floor with some...hand marks on the side of his face,knowing full well what he was up to,Naruto and Tsunade just sighed and let it slide this time.

"Anyways we just wanted to see how things were going with you Naruto,wanted to see how you have been doing these past 45,000 years." Tsunade said and he replied saying that he's been doing good and wondered how they were doing.

"We're all fine Naruto thanks for asking and actually Jiraiya always wanted to tell you something." Tsunade said while forcefully getting the Toad Sage to his feet.

"You see Naruto I know I was a bad teacher to you always leaving you for women cough *which I do not regret* cough (he promptly regretted it as Tsunade punched hard in the stomach) but I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for it,for not teaching you how add chakra nature to the rasengan or even showing you your chakra Nature at all and I'm just hoping that you can forgive me." Jiraiya said while bowing knowing that what he did was completely wrong of him not deserving the title of Sannin and that Minato would be very disappointed in him.

"While I do agree with you what you did was wrong,leaving me alone and training by myself wasn't exactly being a good teacher,but even though you were like that you were still a great teacher I mean without you I probably wouldn't even have my Sage mode, so your forgiven but I want to give one punishment." Naruto said while have a mischievous grin and sparkle in his eyes Jiraiya gulped hoping it wasn't anything too bad...he was gonna be proven wrong very fast.

"Well ima be nice about it and let you choose one or two make your pick." Naruto said while waiting for an answer. Jiraiya chose Number one and Naruto told him that he was gonna he put in a genjutsu and Jiryaya was not gonna be okay after this,at the same time the word "punishment" was said it went through the Supreme Deity's head remembering that she had to punish her Daughter and Meliodas.

Naruto put the Sage in a Genjutsu and he was being put through torture not physically being hurt just being traumatized he thought he was at a place where he normal goes for women but when he entered,it was filled with men he tried to leave but they dragged him in and he was scared when it was over (like sanji when he was on the queer island) and Naruto told Supeme Deity that he was leaving,although she was sad that he was leaving she had to go and punish Meliodas and her Daughter.

**Mini time skip-Nearing the end of the Battle with Meliodas and Elizabeth against The Demon King and The Supreme Deity.**

Meliodas and Elizabeth were breathing hard,their battle against their parents wasn't going well they were losing badly but they expected this,they knew they could never beat them.

"**The both of you are a disgrace to us but, I PERSONALLY BLAME GODDESS ELIZABETH FOR THIS,CORRUPTING MY SON INTO WANTING PEACE AFTER YOU JOINED THE HUMANS SIDE,KILLING DEMONS AND HAVING HIM KILL HIS COMMARDES!!" **The Demon King was obviously furious with this,his voice boomed across the land scaring any living being within a 25 mile radius.

"**And the both of you will be punished accordingly for this,you wish to remain loved to each other so be it then." **She said and started chanting a spell and was aiming it at Meliodas. "**I,The supreme Deity give this Demon Immortality and for every time you die your emotions will be consumed by the Demon King,reverting you back to how you were before you met my Daughter." **She said as her hand extended and Meliodas was hit with her spell killing him and then it was the Demon King's turn to punish Elizabeth.

"**I punish thee with perpetual reincarnation,you will live your life as a human not having your powers,you will always meet Meliodas and fall in love with him and die in front of him."** He finished as his hand extended cursing her but also killing her,they then Disappeared back to their realms and not so far away on a hill stood Naruto he watched all of it and he could only shed a tear before he too vanished from sight.

**3,000 years later**

It had been 3,000 years since what had happened and only Meliodas and Naruto knew what had happened back then (excluding the Demon race,Elizabeth,Gowther and Merlin) Naruto had decided to stay with Meliodas just to make sure he would be okay,although that meant he had to make him self look human.

Meliodas became apart of a group called the Seven Deadly sins,they served under the GrandMaster and were known as the strongest of Knights,Meliodas was the Dragon sin of wrath,an immortal man named Ban was the Fox sin of Greed,A Giant named Diane was the snake sin of Envy,The Fairy King name Harlequin or King was the grizzly sin of sloth,a witch named Merlin was the boar sin of Gluttony,another was a human that always stayed in his armor this was Gowther the Goat sin of Lust and finally was the Lion sin of pride Escanor. (Decided to add him cause I really couldn't think of anything else and yes he will have Mael's sunshine)

These seven people were the personal guard for GrandMaster Zaratras,when one day they were heading to see him and when they opened the door they saw a gruesome sight,the man was hanging in his seat with multiple spears in him,Meliodas was about to succumb to his wrath once again until Merlin knocked him out,the group of seven were forced to go through and kill all of the holy knights outside for they assumed they killed the GrandMaster and now people tell stories to their children to always be good or one of the Seven Deadly sins will show up and come for you.

**End chapter**

* * *

**Authors Note:Glad you made it to the bottom and this was really long to write and I'm pretty sure I dragged some things out and added some unnecessary but I think it was worth it.**

**Also ima say this now during the 3,000 year time skip Naruto did learn some magic one was full counter from Meliodas,one was Purge from Elizabeth (idk if it's possible for him to learn that but let's just say it is),also since magic is unique to certain people Naruto's unique "magic" will be his Sage mode and he'll have the same powers,sensing people's energy and using Nature energy to fight.**

**Well that's all from me and if you****think Naruto should have something else other than Sage mode send a message and depending on what it is,I'll add it.**

**Have a nice Morning,Afternoon Night where ever you are in the world.**


	8. Chapter7

**Author's Note: What's up guys it me again and I'm probably the only guy on this site who has three Different anime's in one fanfic ( and I don't mean minor stuff like just adding in Hami and technically four if your counting Naruto even though that was really short).**

**Just here to say this chapter will be mostly canon from the seven deadly sins first episode,like at least 95% the other tiny bit is me. I forgot to give Naruto an ability which is HellBlaze from the Demon Clan (if your thinking no then your wrong for two reasons,one Matatabi the two tailed cat has HellFire and that's practically the same just one is blue and the other is dark purple and two it's my fanfic I do what I want).**

**Also I will actually use some things from Naruto in the future like a certain magic may come from a certain Jutsu (telling you now i already have a magic that comes from a Jutsu) stuff like that.I also might rush a few things like certain sins will be with another (like two people at the same place) I already have two people that are going to stick together when the fled liones and those two people are Gowther and Merlin cause Merlin would want to keep an eye on Gowther as for the rest I'll just figure it out (and before you think about if Merlin and Gowther are together your dead wrong).and one last thing some villains in the story might get buffed up and some hero's might also be buffed and making them stronger but not Naruto strong (well maybe one villain but he's for later) **

**Anyway let's get with the chapter**

**Chapter 7:It was supposed to be a Normal Day...well normal for us anyway**

* * *

**In the Boar Hat**

After the sins were forced to flee from the Kingdom of Linoes they all went there separate ways not knowing where they were...except for one.This one man was leader of the Seven Deadly sins he was Meliodas Dragon Sin of Wrath,but for the people that walked into his bar he was just a kid running the place alongside his friend and his talking pig.

Even though he is the Leader of his group that doesn't mean he knows where they all are but for now he is just running a tavern. "Hey can I get another refill!?" A Random man asked looking towards the "kid" behind the bar. "Sure coming right up!" He yelled back as he got finished refilling his drink with ale,now most of the people thought he was a kid due to his messy blonde hair,his big green emerald eyes and his height it also didn't help that his friend was not only taller than him but he also had blonde hair as well and people thought he was his older brother or father.

"Hey we need you guys to settle something for us alright?" Meliodas asked the men at a table and they agreed and Meliodas spoke again. "You see me and my friend got into an argument about who cooks better and you can be the judges and if you do it your drinks and food are on the house,so whadya say?"Meliodas asked and the men quickly nodded their heads as they got up and followed Meliodas towards the bar where the food was.

"You found some guys huh,well then get ready to lose cause im winning this!"Naruto declared as he severed the men Meliodas food first they said it looked good and delicious that was until they took a bite and they threw up into some buckets.Then they tried Naruto's food they were hesitant at first but ate some and the people around them thought they had died,that was partly true they died but they died of greatness.They said in unison that Naruto's food was so great that they thought a Demon took there soul.Eveyone went back to what they were doing as Meliodas handed Naruto some gold silver and copper coins,Naruto still found it hard to believe that they changed the currency from ryo to just coins based on their value.

"Hey did you guys here about the wandering rust knight,people say that it was one of victims of the seven deadly sins and that he's looking for revenge,anyone in his way just disappears or gets their soul taken away?" A Man said to his friends which caught the attention of both blondes. "Wandering rust knight I've never heard of it,what about you Naruto?" Meliodas said looking at him he shook his head no and the guy started explaining.

"Can't believe you've never heard of it,some people believe it's one of the seven deadly sins in that armor like ones on the wanted posters you have in The board over there." The man said and pointed twoards the bulletin board with their faces on it,they looked over and saw then looked backed at the man he and his friends were laughing saying that it's just a fairy tale that parents tell their kids to get them to behave,that's when they started hearing clanks of metal.

"O-Oi you don't t-think it's the wandering rust knight outside do you?" The same Man asked while looking a little scared,that this wandering knight was real,the steps grew closer and closer...then the door to the tavern opens to reveal said knight people were scared when the rust knight walked foward away from the door then people ran out in fear for their lives,Naruto and Meliodas stood their ground unfazed by its presence although the same could not be said for the pig as it was hiding behind a chair.

"Mind telling me who you are,you just chased away our business and we need the money." Meliodas said while looking intimidating but his last words made Naruto facepalm.The knight walked foward towards them,as Meliodas was about to enter combat, the knight...collapsed on the floor and his helmet rolled off revealing a women in the armor who looked tired and had nothing to eat in the last few days. "Oi,Meliodas take her to the room while I prepare some food for her."Naruto said calling Meliodas by his name he only did it when they were alone, he only called him because the woman was unconscious,with a nod he picked her up and carried her to a room.

**With Meliodas and Hawk (name of the pig)**

Meliodas settles her down on his bed and starts eyeing her Down like a perv. He was looking all over he even sniffed her then he started groping her before saying. "Yup this is a girl all right." He said while smiling while Hawk was yelling at him saying he knew that already.

The woman woke up due to the noise they were making and she sat up her face became red when Meliodas was still groping her chest. "U-um what a-are you doing?" She asked slightly scared wondering were she was and who was this person in front of her. "Your heartbeat is just fine." Meliodas said some how coming up with an excuse one the spot.

"O-oh thank you." She said politely while Hawk was beating down Meliodas for his pervertedness. The woman looked at the pig...then squealed in delight saying she always wanted a pig,then before Meliodas could ask some questions Naruto called from the kitchen to bring her down for some food.

They went downstairs,Meliodas introduced the woman to his Naruto as he handed her the plate of food while then started hitting Meliodas for groping her.Then she yelled out how delicious the food was while also scaring the people in the room just then the door was being knocked on hard and a man started yelling. "We know one of the Seven Deadly sins is in there come on out!!" A knight yelled while Meliodas and Naruto exchange a glance they nodded Naruto told the woman to go with him out the back door while Meliodas and Hawk stalled them.

"So what can I do for you today?" Meliodas asked the knights and they told him that one of the seven deadly sins was in his tavern and Meliodas called him out...only for it to be a pig calling himself "The order of scraps disposal" only for it to fail and see two people running out the back.

"Sir there are two people running out of the tavern into the forest!" A man yelled to his leader they looked and started giving chase. "I cannot let myself be captured!" She said as she looked at Naruto assuring her that he won't let it happen.

As they were running Naruto sensed a powerful presence ahead he told Elizabeth to stop running,she did and saw that their pursuers were defeated she stopped and he told her he had a plan.

After a bit a man at the end of the forest was waiting he had blue sleeked back hair and big armor on,this was Sir Twiggle he was waiting for the member of the seven deadly sins to appear and kill them.He opened his eyes and saw two people a man with blonde hair and one with silver hair he thought nothing of them and assumed they were the members he slashed his sword at them believing he cut them both in half,what he didn't expect was for them to poof out of existence.

"NANI!?!" Twiggle yelled wondering what happened to them,knowing that magic like that doesn't exist,only wondering were the originals are.

"He fell for it and now..."Naruto thought Mischievously,he told Elizabeth to cover her eyes when he gave her the signal she was confused but thought that he didn't want her to see the mans death...well she was clearly thinking wrong as Naruto had something else in mind.

Naruto burst from the trees at the unguarded Sir Twiggle he had no time to react as he saw five Naruto's and Naruto yelled to Elizabeth to cover her eyes and she did so without complaint but for Sir Twiggle it was something that the Pervy-Sage would Gladly witness. "**TRANSFORM...HAREM JUTSU!"** All the Naruto's yelled at the same time and well...Sir Twiggle had a gigantic nosebleed and that sent him flying back a good five feet.

"Naruto I totally approve of this!" Meliodas came from the woods putting his thumb up in a sign saying he was pleased with what he saw,Naruto turned back (much to Meliodas dismay) and told Elizabeth she can open her eyes,she saw blood and gasped but then realized there wasn't any wounds on the man not a punch on his face or a scratch on his armor and she could only wonder what he did.

"Well that takes care of that,anyways Elizabeth why didn't you tell us you were apart of the royal family,when he dispelled my clone and the information came back to me he said that your earring was from the royal family and that your princess Elizabeth third princess of the royal family?" Naruto asked while Elizabeth started crying a little.

"I-I'm looking f-for the S-Seven D-Deadly S-Sins to help me t-take back the kingdom." She said while she was stuttering due to her crying,Naruto and Meliodas looked at each other and grinned then they told her something.

**Play song-****Perfect Time**

"If you really want to find them you already found one,I never told you my name and my name is Meliodas the Dragon Sin of Wrath and this here is Naruto but that's just his name,his Title is the Sage Of Six Paths." Meliodas said while smiling,Elizabeth was in shock,she at first didn't believe them,she knew that the Sage of Six Paths had ripples in his eyes his skin was pale and his hair was white and nothing really convinced her about Meliodas until Meliodas showed her his arm showing the Beats of a Dragon and all Naruto did was drop the henge in his hair and eyes and sure enough his hair was white and his had ripples in them with tomes.

"Y-You really are them." Elizabeth said not able to comprehend what's happening but at the same time Sir Twiggle snuck up on Meliodas and slashed his sword down...only for him to feel the damage he put into his own attack. "How is that possible?!!??!" "I'm certain my blade struck him but the one who actually felt the blow...how could it have possibly been me...and what is that in your hand...a broken blade!?!?!?" Sir Twiggle was utterly confused and enraged finding the Sin of Wrath and having him direct his own attack back at him.

"Times up figured it out yet?" Meliodas asked while getting ready for another "**Full counter**" while Sir Twiggle was just confused at his stance his rage took over and attacked carelessly,but his memory kicked in recognizing his face."No it can't be and yet...YOU STILL DARE TO EXIST!!!!" Sir Twiggle yelled while slashing his sword down only for Meliodas to slash his own sword upward. "This incompressible...extraordinary power...is that of the Legend!!" Was all sir Twiggle said before the wood area they were in was leveled and creating a little crater.

"I am Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins the Dragon Sin of Wrath,Meliodas!"

**End song **

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hello you made it to the bottom i thought some gave up when I decided to try and kick out escanor (he barged in on me saying "Who decided that) or when this was mostly canon and all I did was add the Harem Jutsu (Meliodas praises me for that).**

**Well that's all from me have a good day night or evening wherever the hell you are in the world.**


	9. Chapter8

**Author Note: What's up its me again and probably the only man you'll ever see that just keeps making a God more and more powerful,anyway there's not much for me to say except this is the chapter we're two of the sins are joining along for the adventure so that's that,also some things are rushed a little bit but it's worth it.anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 8-Retrieving the Sins**

* * *

**In the Boar Hat**

After the events with Sir Twiggle and his knights,Meliodas Naruto and Elizabeth started traveling to find the rest of the sins.Now Meliodas only had an Idea of where two might be,he knew were Ban was in the Baste Dungeon but the same couldn't say for King,as he was the Fairy King and the humans would have started a War with the Fairy race if they killed him.

He had no Idea where Gowther and Merlin were,he knew that Merlin wanted to keep a close eye on Gowther due to his armor starting to weaken.He also has absolutely no _IDEA_ where Escanor or Diane was.He knew that Escanor was in some Dark place to prevent himself from transforming and that Diane was with him to protect him from Beast,Monsters,Theives,Bandits,Holy Knights and pretty much anything that was a threat to him when he wasn't transformed.

While they were wondering they settled down from traveling,on a hill were Hawk's mom buried herself into the ground leaving the tavern on top.They left the tavern to see a village that was on the map.

"Well guys we made it to the village,there was a rumor that one of the Sins was somewhere near here,so this is the best place to start!" Meliodas said in his usual carefree cheerful attitude,Elizabeth was happy that they may find one of the sins and was happy for Meliodas,Naruto knew that Meliodas's cheerful attitude was only a mask...underneath that mask was sadness and despair,but he quickly diminished the thought and only put on his own smile as they left the tavern and walked towards the village.

**At the village **

Naruto,Elizabeth,and Meliodas were in the village asking to try some of their famous ale,but they said they would have to go somewhere else because a holy knight plunged his sword into the ground stoping all the water from flowing and they couldn't make the ale.Then they all hear laughing and turn to see two knights sitting on top of the well.

"Get a load of this,it was your fault for insulting a Holy Knight as well as being Friends with one of the Seven Deadly sins and you know what,if this sword isn't pulled before the end of the day we'll triple what you have to make!" The tall man said while laughing and the villagers were complaining that they couldn't make thirty times of the amount of ale when they could barely make one cup.

That's when a kid ran up to where the sword was and started pulling with all his might...but to no avail it wouldn't budge not a single inch the men were chuckling a little as they were sitting down drinking what they called "cheap ale".After a bit the strongest men in the village started helping,they tied a rope around the hilt of the sword and all stared pulling as the knights were just laughing their asses off at how pathetic this was.

After a while the rope untangled itself and everyone that was pulling the rope fell backwards all the while the two men were still laughing and as they were about to take a drink from the cups it was gone and they looked up to see two men both with blonde hair drinking from their cups. "Anyone who doesn't appreciate good ale doesn't deserve it." Meliodas said as he and Naruto finished the drinks and they both reached where the sword was.

"Sorry about the drink you guys but this should make up for it." Naruto said as he reached down,grabbed the sword and pulled it out as if it were nothing.The two knights and the townsfolk were all shocked,all of the strongest men in the village did nothing not make it move an inch and yet the boy who looked to be a teenager pulled it out as if he was a Holy Knight!

"I believe this belongs to you guys and tell your boss we said hi." Naruto said as he handed them the sword,the men were so frightened that they fell down the well...and then they promptly came back up due to the water rushing upwards due to the pressure that's been built up.

They came crashing down on the ground...hard!They quickly got back up ran away as fast as they could back to their tower.

"Is that the power of the Sage of Six Paths,no way that was incredible it only makes me wonder how strong Sir Meliodas is or if Sir Naruto used any strength at all?" Elizabeth thought to herself as she looked very happy that he helped the town with their problem.

As everyone was cheering Meliodas walked up to the chief of the village and asked what did the knights mean by being Friends with one of the seven deadly sins.

"Well you see,every now and then a man in a cloak comes to our villiage he gets food and some ale and then leaves back into the **"Forest of white Dreams"** although we haven't seen what he looks like they say we're friends with the one Seven Deadly sins was because the man who comes down here for supplies just takes his stuff and leave and we think nothing of it."The chief said as Meliodas's face became serious knowing that only three people could be in a cloak and Those three were Merlin,possibly King and escanor hiding himself from the sun light.He knew it wasn't Diane considering she was a Giant,it wasn't Gowther cause he was always in his armor and it wasn't Ban cause he's in prison...well even if he wasn't he would never wear a cloak to hide himself seeing as he just didn't care what other thought on top of that the Village Chief said they would buy what they needed,Ban would just steal it.

"Thanks for the information,Naruto,Elizabeth let's go we're going to the **"Forest of White Dreams"**!"Meliodas yelled as Naruto and Elizabeth nodded,the Chief went wide eyed as he tried telling them that Holy knights and even experienced Merchants and travelers avoided that place but Meliodas told him they would be fine and they left towards the forest.

**In the Forest of White Dreams**

After walking a considerable distance the group looked around and...saw absolutely nothing.Meliodas said that it was the perfect place for a sin to hide due to almost no one comes through here because of the dangerous monster that lurk around and while Naruto,Hawk and Elizabeth were on Guard and Meliodas...was doing other things.

"U-ugh I feel something and I don't like it."Elizabeth said causing Naruto and Hawk to look at her and the they saw the culprit and...saw that it was Meliodas. "Don't worry it's just me." Meliodas said casually while Elizabeth sighed a breath of calmness Naruto and Hawk were promptly beating the shit out of Meliodas,Naruto wondered if Meliodas was some how Jiraiya's descendent considering how perverted he is.

After some more walking they run into more...Elizabeth's, all saying sir Meliodas wanting his attention and the real Elizabeth got lost in the crowd of herself quite literally. "Well this is a problem how do you suppose we deal with this Meliodas." Naruto asked and Meliodas came up with his plan.

(This went the same as in the anime didn't feel like rewriting it)

"Well what do you know they were just hide and seek's." Meliodas said while looking at them running off. "Diane-sama were sorry but we let holy knights in please forgive us!?" They said while the group look like they were crazy talking to what looked like a massive bolder it actually stared MOVING!

"I-I'm trying time sleep." Diane spoke as she looked at them yawing and at the same time there was a scarred looking man cowering behind her afraid of what might happen.

Hey Diane how's it going?" Meliodas asked with a grin on his face,Diane looked at him for two seconds and squealed in delight seeing the person she loves and completely ignoring the other two people with him. "CAPTAIN,you don't know how much I missed you and you even brought me a pig to eat aw you really remember my favorite food!" Diane said in Delight still forgetting the two people with him and she didn't expect the pig to talk back saying he's not food and the person behind her made his appearance.

"I-Is that really y-you C-Captain?" The man behind Diane had orange hair and a mustache he had glasses on and tavern and uniform similar to Meliodas except his was green and his shirt was tucked in. "What's up Escanor,man I have to say that Mustache is really nice your rocking it pretty good." Meliodas said giving him the thumbs up and while Escanor scratched the back of his head he noticed Naruto and Elizabeth and proceeded to ask who they are.

"Oh these are my friends,The tall one with the whisker marks on his cheeks is Naruto and the Girl with silver hair is Princess Elizabeth." Meliodas said in the most casual way possible,while Naruto was blushing that Diane kept asking to pet his whiskers Escanor was being respectful and bowed down to Elizabeth. "F-Forgive me for not greeting you properly Elizabeth-Sama." Escanor said while Elizabeth was telling him it's alright and Meliodas spoke gaining their attention.

"Alright you guys we got two out of six time to go get ban and King let's go to the Baste Dungeon!" Meliodas said while everyone cheered and they stared making there way out of the forest they were trapped by lightning encasing them all.

"Captain of the Seven Deadly sins,the Dragon sin of Wrath Meliodas,the Serpent sin of Envy Diane and the Lion Sin of Pride Escanor,third Princess of the Royal family Elizabeth and some random blonde kid traveling with them." The man said while Naruto was ready to punch his lights out but Meliodas told him to calm down.

"It's been a while little Gil how's it going?" Meliodas asked the Holy Knight and he looked irritated by his nickname.

"Do not call me that,my name is Sir Gilthunder and I'm here to return Princesse Elizabeth and capture you three, as for the boy I'm only assuming you brainwashed him into coming with you so when I defeat you your spell will no longer control him." Gilthunder spoke ready to defeat Meliodas assuming he was the one who brainwashed Meliodas,what he didn't expect was for Naruto to punch him across the face sending him to the ground.

"Meliodas let's go along with the whole "brainwashed" idea he has okay." Naruto whispered to Meliodas and he nodded,Naruto turned around having an emotionless face and Gil got up ready to fight. "So you trained him to defend you huh,you scum i am stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins and once I defeat the mind controlled child I will be taking you back to LIONES!" Gil said while charging at Naruto infusing his sword with lighting,as Naruto was running towards him with nothing in his hand.

"He's running with no weapon,tch damn I can't harm him while he's like that,I'm also being watched hopefully Sir Meliodas remembers what he told me that day." Gilthunder thought as he jumped back from Naruto and Naruto stopped running as well.

"Know this,I cannot do anything without harming the boy so I will leave you with this warning,do not try and come back to the kingdom with the rest of the Sins for I will be waiting there with every Holy Knight available so I can put an end to your miserable lives." Gilthunder said before he walked off realising them from their binds.

"Well that was eventful,Meliodas you really have enemies everywhere don't you?" Naruto asked sarcastically while Meliodas was just grinning away as he Naruto,Elizabeth,Hawk,Diane and Escanor made their way back to the boar hat to go and retrieve Ban and King from The Baste Dungeon.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hello I see you have made it to the bottom of the story and yeah I know that this chapter was mostly like the anime except the most of the Part for The Forest Of White Dreams but hey in FanFiction most people have to do this at some point.**

**Also remember when I said that only one villain was getting a major power boost welllllll I changed my mind and decided that one villain from the three series will get a power boost and I can tell you two as I haven't figured out one for Fairy Tail. **

**For the Seven Deadly sins is Hendrickson and I know he's already crazy strong but each final battle will involve Naruto.**

**For My Hero Academia it's gonna be All for One and there's also a reason for why I chose these guys.**

**Reason for Hendrickson:Hendrickson is very tactful and smart and he would find a way to make himself even stronger than what he already is but he is arrogant when he gets power and that's his weakness.**

**Reason for All for One:(You can skip him if you want this will be a slight spoiler for the future) All For One is Smarter and more Intelligent than Hendrickson.During The My Hero Academia ark Magic will still be around seeing as if magic is taken from them they die the same with chakra.All For One seeks to live forever and he would research ways to do it until he stumbles upon the Legend of the Sage of Six Paths and he does everything he can to try and attain his power or find him that he accidentally unlocks magic.His weakness is when he gets power he starts to underestimate his opponent.**

**That's all ima say for All for One cause i think I have given a way a lot of information for him but it's good because that's his character,also if you have any ideas for who the villain should be for Fairy Tail let me know and I'll consider the choices and the last two things.**

**One-for my other story if those are wondering I haven't discontinued it I'm just working on it with a friend and I'm waiting for him to finish up the chapter.**

**Two-Remember when I said Naruto will have moves from other Anime's well I thought of it when watching a scene from Dragon Ball Super,now I'm not gonna say the move but Naruto is actually gonna FUSE two Magic's that he learned to make it cause that's Naruto but it's gonna have some trial and error cause what I'm giving him is pretty overpowered but he won't use it all of the time.**

**Anyway that's all from me So have a good night day or evening where ever the hell you are in the world.**


	10. Chapter9

**Author's Note: Hello it's me again and...yeah I got nothing to say except for he fact that Gilthunder and the mysterious person watching him thinks that Meliodas put Naruto under a spell and that he's "controlling him" so yeah that's that.**

**This finna be the chapter where they are on there way to the Baste Dungeon but this chapter is just gonna focus on Ban and King being in the Baste Dungeon and switch to Naruto's group for one or two scenes and that's it.This is mainly focusing on Ban and King.(More or less this chapter just gonna be completely made up and I don't think anything I use actually happens in the anime.)**

**Welp in to the Chapter**

**Chapter 9-The prisoners of the Baste Dungeon **

* * *

**Within Baste Dungeon **

In the Dungeon/prison,there are many cells holding dangerous criminals,from one's that are mass murders to Rapist and Serial Killers, (**Don't know if there is a difference between Serial Killers and Mass murders but let's just say they are cause I'm to lazy to search it up.) **but among them is one prisoner who every prisoner fears,he makes the Guards watching his door shiver when they hear the clanking of his cuffs and the steel spikes going through him.There is actually a rumor among prisoners and Guards alike,it is said that when you hear his clanking from his cuffs and steel spikes only those on his floor can hear it, and for those who hear it and complain they just disappear without a trace,this started because he was clanking his chains one day and a Gaurd and prisoner told him to stop it but he kept going and two days later both the Guard and prisoner vanished,people believed that he somehow got out killed them both and hid their bodies somewhere in the prison and people were truly terrified when some Guards couldn't find them and that was the Legend of The Baste Dungeon while he was there and The man who created the Lefend is Undead Ban the fox Sin of Greed,he is feared for four reasons, one it is said that he and the other sins Killed GrandMaster Zaratros,two he is an immortal,the third reason which relates to the second reason,he has survived a total of 33 executions and because of that the Guards decide to just stop killing him and let him rot inside his cell for eternity seeing as he cannot age either,and the fourth was the rumors about him but people didn't dwell on it for fear of their lives.

But unbeknownst to them all,there was another sin in the Dungeon,now the sin would have been killed but the Warden said they couldn't because he was the Fairy King and they would be starting a war with the Fairy race if they even Harmed him.This was Harlequin or know as King he is the Grizzly sin of Sloth and the Fairy King,and because they had to keep him alive but also couldn't let him go free,they made and agreemeant with him the argument was that he as to stay here until further notice and that he can kill prisoners when he wanted too,at first he said no but changed his mind for his own reasons.He said that he wouldn't kill prisoners but only kill Undead Ban and the Warden was fine with it,he just held on to his Sacred Tresure to that he couldn't try and escape,and again unbeknownst to him both of the sins could leave at any given moment,they chose not too for their one personal reasons.

"What's up Ban you look the same as always." Figure spoke as Ban looked at him,Ban knew who this was spoke back. "Well I could use a little haircut I have this long ass beard making me look like I have the Wisdom of some old timer and my long hair makes me look like a girl so if you feel like giving me one that be nice,King." Ban spoke to King as he only shook his head sighing that he doesn't care for the situation they have only caring to shorten his hair.

"As always you are so carefree,sometimes I wonder if you got some of it from the Captain." King said as he wondered if Ban's carefreeness was boosted when they were all together. "Also just because you have a long beard does not mean you have wisdom,the moment you get some wisdom about something or say anything that's true,the next time we see Gowther I'll let him go through my Memories for something Embarrassing." King said as he was smiling knowing that Ban was someone who would Jump head in first and ask questions later most of the time if it involved a fight.

"Deal." Ban said as looked up smiling and while King was confused he realized not only what he just said but realized that ban just accepted his challenge. "D-Deal hold on you mean to tell me you know something Great!?" King was now utterly speechless and even the two Guards outside Ban's cell came in curious as to what's going on.

"Well since you just accepted it I guess we better find Gowther soon cause you got secrets to be spilling,but first how old are you like over 1,000?" Ban asked and king Nodded and the two Guards were now Fully in his cell actually wondering what he was going to say. " Well you see when I was a kid I used to live in a place called Raven's Tower that place was a hellhole,not many people were educated including me the only educated ones were the nobility,and one day my parents sold me I'm off into slavery for money and that's when my Adoptive Father came and saved me.I mean was already with him for a good while but he came and decided to make me his son,he taught me many things from books that he stole from the Nobility,that's when he taught me about **him**." Ban said and King and the Guards at this point were sitting on the floor listening to his story and few prisoners near by were trying to get out of their cells just to go his to listen.

"This is the part of the story were gonna be meeting Gowther soon cause I'm gonna need to know some secrets,anyway he told me that this man was "**The Rikudo sennin"**,or in English "**The Sage of Six Paths". **Ban said as the Guards,King and some nearby prisoners were gasping there mouths open from what they had heard. "He told me that this man created the moon,had the power to create and destroy and he could travel between dimensions,bring back the dead and even has the power to beat both the **"Demon King AND the Supeme Deity" **at the same time." Ban said as some were literally about to pass out from jus hearing how powerful this man is!

* * *

**At the time Sage of Six Paths was said**

"ACHOO!!" Naruto sneezed pretty loud slightly scaring Elizabeth and Escanor while Naruto was red in the face rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay Naruto,you got a fever or something?" Meliodas asked and Naruto told him that he can't get sick

due to being an immortal and also having Kuruma sealed in him for such a long time he also said that it might be because of his heritage that he has never fallen sick.(**once again I dunno if it's tru or not cause we haven't seen him get sick and chakra exhaustion doesn't count cause any shinobi can get it and the poison episode were he accidentally gets hit by Sakura's poison Kunai most likely doesn't count cause he has Kuruma to heal him.) **

"Well maybe someone was talking about you."Diane said

As she was walking outside obviously to big to fit in the tavern:

Maybe." Naruto said as he resumed his conversation with Escanor about how Ramen is the best food in all of existence.

"Also guys were just near **"The Baste Dungeon", **so be prepared when we have to face some holy knights." Meliodas said as everyone nodded.

* * *

"As a matter of fact,the Captain told me a story regarding him saying that he took down the four Archangels and even took their Graces and gave back to the **Supeme Deity, **he also has traveled to the Demon realm and Heaven and came back like it was nothing,he even told me that he wouldn't have to break a sweat fighting Escanor as "**The One" **when noon hits." Ban said once again and this time everyone's mouth was hanging open to the point were they were making cracks in the ground,everyone knew that while Meliodas was the Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins,Escanor was the strongest and for them to hear that "**The Sage of Six Paths" **can not only beat him at his strongest without even trying he also defeated the four archangels,at this point people were trying to not lose their minds at his power.

King was baffled,he not only just lost a bet with Ban he also just learned something new,not that he would ever admit to it,he's heard of the man but has never learned of his History or anything about him except that he supposedly created the moon. "Sir King he cannot be lying because the village he mentioned is actually one of many poor places with horrible education that not many people can get or afford." One of the Guards spoke and the other nodded his head and King just sighed knowing full well what was about to happen.

"So since I won the Bet we have to find Gowther." Bah said while smiling and King just facepalmed at his stupidity and he quickly made a hole in Ban's chest killing him,just for him to come back. "WHAT THE HELL MAN I WON THE BET SO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TRY AND KILL ME!?!?!?!" Ban yelled as he came back from the dead and King explained that they have no idea where he is.

"Oh,well I just a figured that we first find the Captain and then try and find Gowther so he can-."

**BOOM**

Ban's sentence was cut short when people heard a large explosion,the Guards quickly got up and practically dragged King out of the cell when they heard the sound and because King was passed out from the little history lesson they all had just learned.

* * *

**Outside the Prison**

There were five people outside the prison,two had blonde hair,one had orange hair he looked like he could pick up the entire prison and throw it like it was his warm up,one Girl had silver hair who was riding on top of the Giant girl who had Brown hair.

"Don't you think that was a bit much Naruto,I mean your **RasenShuriken **is cool and all but it's gonna be even harder now to get in." Meliodas said while Naruto slightly chuckled. "Meliodas I guarantee that the moment you and Ban meet your just gonna be destroying it anyways." Naruto replies and got Laughter from everyone except Elizabeth seeing as she doesn't know Ban's personality.

"How foolish,you may be Powerful indeed Naruto,but anyone who stand before me will always be weaker than myself. Escanor said arrogantly but everyone brushed it off as he was just being himself and they made their way inside.

**End Chapter  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:I see you have arrived at the bottom and Escanor was was being a little arrogant saying he is stronger than Naruto,sorry man but that's not possible.**

Escanor has entered the chat*

**Escanor:Who decided that**

**Me:uhhh me and your power levels **

**Escanor: How impudent of you. "CRUEL SUN"**

**Me:oh shizz,well while I'm fighting Escanor you can leave some reviews if you want and also I'm not that good at writing Escanor being arrogant so ima have to watch some scenes for the anime (cause I don't have the manga) and look at him being prideful and arrogant.**


	11. Chapter10

** Author's Note: Hello it's me again and yes I'm still alive after fighting escanor.**

**Goku:What do you mean I fought him after sensing his power from The Supeme Kai's planet.**

**Me:Shut up and go back to your World Goku!**

**Goku:Aww come on can't I stay I wanna Fight the Rikudou Sennin.**

**Me:I'll consider it in the next chapter but you still have to go to your world,I'll call you if I change my mind.**

**Goku:Yay!**

**Me:OH SHUT UP AND GET GOING!**

***Shoves into portal***

**Anyway aside from Goku appearing and defeating Escanor for me,this chapter is Meliodas Retrieving Ban and King and I also decided to change a few characters like not change who they are just change maybe backgrounds from how the anime made it out to be.Jericho for example,she was not confident in being a Girl and disguised herself to be a man and you all know what Ban did to her in the prison and after drinking the Demon blood Jericho became more confident in her sex in exchange to be more dark and cold but I plan to fix that in this chapter with Jericho cause Ban could have give her advice (after receiving advice from a certain encouraging blonde) to not be ashamed of her sex cause I could see Ban every now and then he can give good advice and show people how the word is cause he's seen how the world is so yeah.**

**Also I kinda find the little chat thing up top to be kinda kool cause I see it from other writers when I read and I think it's kool,so yeah.**

**Also for Xud10a thanks for telling me the difference between being arrogant and being prideful so that can help me write Escanor's dialogue**** and I may use some lines that he has said from the Anime tho just to make it a little easier,also for the pairing's for what you said that thought never really crossed my mind and I'll consider adding someone but it's not gonna be Merlín,but I can consider adding someone but don't get your hopes up.**

**On to the Chapter **

**Chapter 10 Retrieving the Fox sin and Grizzly Sin **  


* * *

**Outside the Prison**

A bunch of Holy Knights came running out of the Prison to Find Meliodas,Naruto,Diane,Elizabeth and a very Buff Escanor.He was the first to step foward and the knights were all pointing their weapons at him.

"How brave of you all to face me only to be hopelessly defeated." Escanor said pridefully while everyone on his side was chuckling while their opponents were infuriated by this. "Hey Escanor don't kill them just knock them out." Meliodas said as Escanor didn't turn around but only nodddd in response to Meliodas's order.

"You dare insult us,you will pay with your life!" One man said as he was the first to charge foward to try and pierce Escanor with his spear...but they keyword was try.

"I must acknowledge your Bravery young man,for being the first one to attack me...but an attack from a weakling such as yourself was expected and now it's my turn to show you what the Lion Sin of Pride can do, "**CRUEL SUN".** Escanor yells as he creates a fireball in his hand and sends his fireball towards the man who attacked him first,when his attack collided with the man there was an explosion and sent the man swiftly back towards his companions knocking out at least twelve of them.

The knights were feeling a little intimidated by Escanor's power to simply defeat one of them then to promptly knock out twelve more was astonishing,though they would never tell them that.

"My turn!" Diane exclaimed rushing foward for a fight and Escanor decided to swap with Diane seeing as there was no one to challenge him.

"Another one has appeared don't falter." Another man yelled as the knights all roared to go and take down Diane but they were only leading themselves to their demise. "**HEAVY METAL****"!** Diane yelled as she jumped into the air and her body became metal and she crashed down onto the knights knocking them out as well.

"Is this the power of the Sins,it's extraordinary!" One man said as he was getting ready to leave but then a Two Holy Knight appeared,one man was wearing a full suit of armor with his face covered by a helmet which looked to have a face on the front and he was holding a staff with a bell in the center.The other man was wearing armor very plain just normal iron armor but his helmet looked to be the head of a Demon.

"Sir Ruin and Sir Golgius,you've arrived now we have a chance at winning!" The same man said as everyone else was cheering.

"Do not worry one bit my friends,I shall take care of them all." Ruin said as he and everyone disappeared from the sins sight with the exception of Elizabeth.

"Where did eveyone go?" Everyone thought the same thing and then each of them saw Ruin in a different state.

Meliodas saw Ruin more buff than what he originally appeared but he still wore his armor,while at the same time Escanor saw the same thing except he was much smaller than before but they both got into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile,Naruto noticed everyone was gone which put him on edge,then he turned around and saw a Gaint version of ruin looking down on him,and again at the same time Diane saw that everyone had disappeared and she saw Ruin down before her laughing and again these two got into a fighting stance.

**Inside the prison**

* * *

King was still unconscious in the guards lounge area still not believing that Ban of all people knew who the "**Rikudou**** sennin" **was**(Gonna call Naruto's title Rikudo**** Sennin cause it means the same thing and it's shorter than Sage of Six Paths). **

Ban was still in his cell...still chained up...still having Iron Spikes through him.Even though he was chained up he still listens to the conversation the Guards gave cause of how quiet everything is,and he heard something that got his interest.

"Did you hear,it looks like Sir Ruin and Sir Golgius went down to the entrance of the Castle to face off against the Seven Deadly sins." The guard on the right side of Ban's cell spoke then the other man spoke. "I know what you mean...supposedly the Captain of the Seven Deadly sins is down there as well no doubt something bad is gonna happ-." His sentence was cut short as he heard Ban laughing.

"If the Captain is alive no doubt some fun Adventures are gonna be happing,especially if he's still got _him. _Ban said as the Guards slowly backed away from his cell door and not even a second later the door came crashing down.

"Ahhh it feels so good to move around after all this time,man if the Captain is here that must mean he's planning on gathering us all up again." Ban said as he stared removing the steel spikes from himself.

"Ban...what do you mean **_him _**and also...GET THE HELL BACK IN YOUR CELL!!!" The guard to his right asked then proceeded to yell at him trying to push him back into his cell.

"Oh come on man cut me some slack will ya...I've been here for 5 years,so we can do this two ways...one is that you let me out of here with ease and no one gets hurt or two I beat the hell out of both of you and just find the exit my self." Ban said that last part with a menacing tone glareing at them while removing the last Iron spike,this caused both guards to take a step back but still had their spears in their hand and just then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"What is going on here...oh Ban the Fox sin of Greed I don't know how you got out but return to your cell at once,_or else_. The person said as they appeared from the darkness.wore a black coat over their armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath the armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered their arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered their legs and feet.

"J-Jericho." One of the Guards muttered out before Ban spoke. "I don't know how you were raised kid but is that anyway to talk to a hero?" Ban said/asked as he was stroking his beard just grinning like an idiot.

Jericho just got infuriated by this..."he" told the guards to leave and tell Sir Golgius that he was going to take down the Fox sin for trying to escape but what he didn't know was that Ban was an immortal.

He dashed at Ban readying to strike him down,seeing that he was at deaths door with the wounds of the steel spikes he had nothing to worry about...but this would be his down fall.

He reached his target and started slashing him at extreme speeds then appeared behind him,putting his sword away after hearing ban's scream...then heard laughing.

"Thanks for the haircut barber boy I really needed that,the guards wouldn't give me one cause they were too chicken to get near me...well except for two but they didn't wanna get charged for "**insubordination" **so they just let my hair grow." Ban said admiring his new facial looks while Jericho was just standing looking terrified, wondering how in the hell he was still _**Alive**!!_

**Back outside**

* * *

Outside of the prison all you could hear was the landscape being flattened and rocks hitting the ground from the shockwave of punches.

Meliodas and Escanor were battling it out like monsters,well that's what the knights thought at least,they were battling so hard that they managed to land themselves in the town that was not so far from where they were.

While Naruto and Diane were we're fighting a little more civil and the land around them was only filled with craters but they still were considered monsters in the eyes of the Knights.

**"RUSH ROCK!" **

**"RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Diane and Naruto yelled as their attacks collide creating a massive explosion that the shockwave alone sent some Knights flying while Sir Ruin and Sir Golgius was struggling to stand their Ground.

"_Damn, I can't keep this up for long and if I keep holding back Diane is gonna get frustrated and start going all out! I gotta knock her out without killing her...but how think think!" _Naruto thought while thinking of a plan.

_Few minutes earlier_

Ruin secretly shook his staff with the bell on it and trapped everyone in an illusion and while everyone was in it,Naruto realized this was an illusion and quickly cancelled it as it came and it seemed that Ruin didn't notice this and he had to keep his act up but had to hold back against Diane from accidentally killing her.

**Back with Ban**

**Play Song-Naruto Sorrow and Sadness **

Ban defeated Jericho and to his shock Jericho was a girl after...taking "his" armor trying to see if it would fit him,but it didn't and he looked down and saw Jericho's eyes...he has seen eyes like these before...behind her eyes were sadness and the look of being judged.Ban felt sorry and threw her armor back to her and turned around,and Jericho was shocked to say the least wondering why Ban did what he did but nonetheless she quickly put her armor back before any of the other Guards saw her.

"Why did you give me back my armor after taking it from me!?!" Jericho yelled rambling on about how he's a perv just wanting a look until Ban just Karate choped her on the head...not to knock her out but just enough strength to make it hurt and shut her up.

"The reason why I gave you back your armor...was because I saw your eyes...your eyes say that you've been through a lot,I see why you dressed to be a man,you have low self esteem don't you,you feel inferior to the men don't you?" Ban said/asked but he knew he hit the nail on the head when he saw tears starting to swell up in her eyes clearly showing he was right,then he spoke.

"Look kid...I don't know why you feel inferior to men but you shouldn't,now I'm not good at encouraging people and I know someone who is better at this than myself but here is some advice he told me, **"Knowing what it Feels to be in PAIN,Is exactly why we try to be KIND to others." **Ban recited what he was told before the Kingdom was after the Sins,at first he didn't know what it meant but after time he gradually figured it out and since then he always wanted to thank the man who told him,not after a while Jericho broke him from his thoughts.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jericho asked slightly confused by the quote she was just given,Ban just chuckled slightly knowing she wouldn't get it and just ruffled her hair making her pout in frustration. "Look I don't get that quote that you got from this man...but I want to meet him the moment I figure it out got it!?" Jericho yelled at him leaving no room for agreement,Ban only nodded before knocking her out to she isn't assumed to be affiliated with the Seven Deadly Sins and after that he just walked away finding the exit to this place...

...Although he couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something very important but he couldn't remember it completely blow it off trying to find the exit.

End Song

**End Chapter **

* * *

**Author's Note:Hello it's me and if you were wondering what I meant up top by saying I'm changing some backgrounds that's what I meant with Jericho.I truly believe If Ban looked into Jericho's eyes when he stripped her of her armor he could have seen the pain behind her eyes. **

**The quote I put was a quote from Jiraiya before he was killed by pain.(R.I.P Jiraiya) I felt the need to have Naruto give Ban this quote so he can reflect on life and Naruto gave Ban this quote after the burning of the Fairy King's Forest.**

**Also the man that Ban wants to meet is Naruto but Naruto was looking like his normal self not with the henge on when he met Ban and Naruto was traveling with Meliodas during this time and because Ban told Jericho not to be ashamed that she's a girl(which for my Girl readers if you do feel this way don't) she won't be drinking the Demon's considering the confidence she got.**

**If your wondering what I mean by the quote,here's my interpretation: What I get from the quote is that when you have felt pain in life you should be kind to others and try and prevent pain happening in others.**

**Anyway this is the End of the chapter and have a good night day or evening where ever the hell you are in the world and plz leave a review.**


	12. Chapter11

**Authors Note: Hello it's me and for those who didn't like how I made ban in the last chapter,I did tell you what I was doing at the beginning of that chapter.**

**Ban forgetting about King,seems Normal to me,and Ban will remember to go and find King in the chapter before he leaves the Prison, and when Ban and King leave to meet up with Meliodas,Ban would ask where the Rikudo Sennin is and of course it's Naruto but Ban won't know that.**

**Oh yeah one more thing,some people from Naruto wil appear here (what I mean by some I mean only two) and they are people you should know seeing as they are the only people to Survie for 48,000 years.(If you think you know leave a review and I'll reply saying if your right or wrong.)**

**Anyway that's it for this Let's get on With the chapter**

**Chapter 11-Meeting The Fox Sin and Grizzly Sin**

* * *

**Outside**

Naruto and Diane were still going at it,Naruto was still holding back as to not Kill his new friend.He was still wondering how to snap Diane out of her Illusion.

Naruto and Diane were going back and forth trading blows at each other,then Naruto jumped in the Air avoiding Diane's large foot from squashing him but Diane knew this would happen and Slammed Naruto down back to the ground with her hand creating a large crater.

"**Naruto...Just saying,it could be the same as a normal Genjutsu...trying sending a pulse of Magic or Chakra through her...that might snap her out of it." **Gyuki said as the others were also agreeing with him,and if it didn't work just Knock her out or go straight towards Ruin the creator of this Illusion.

"_Can't hurt to try." _Naruto thought as he got out from the crater and Disappeared from Diane and the knights sight,he reappeared behind Diane and he put his hand on her back and sent some Chakra through her body and this seem to did the trick as Diane suddenly stopped moving and looked around wondering where the Knight was until she saw the craters around the area and Naruto on the ground behind her slightly breathing a little hard.

"Ahhhh,Naruto are you ok!? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Diane asked very worried that she could have possibly broken a few of his bones when she looked around at the large craters around them,seeing that she was mostly likely the one who caused most of them.

"Don't worry about it...I'm fine." He managed to say as he was still getting gasp for air,now normally this wouldn't be happening to him seeing as he was practically a god...but he was holding back quite a lot and that would make him little winded but nothing he couldn't just get some rest and feel better.

"H-How did you break OUT OF MY ILLUSION!?" Ruin asked as he was utterly confused and a little scared that this man he had not known or heard of somehow managing to break through Illusion spells.

"_Gotta say Gyuki...I had my doubts a little that it would work but it's good in the end,and I guess I could use that in the future after I go and free Meliodas and Escanor from their Illusion." _Naruto thought as Gyuki was rubbing the back of his head.Naruto then turned to Diane.

"Diane,I'm gonna need you to hold off these knights while I go and free Meliodas and Escanor from their little scuffle ok." Naruto said as Diane nodded and Naruto sped off towards the Town leaving Diane to deal with the knights...but what they both forgot,was that there was another knight that had seemingly disappeared after Ruin's Ilusion was somehow dispelled.

**With Meliodas and Escanor**

* * *

"**CRUEL SUN!"**

"**FULL COUNTER!"**

Meliodas and Escanor Yelled their attacks at one another...For Meliodas Escanor's "**Cruel Sun" **was nothing more than a Water Dragon...while Meliodas's **"Full Counter" **was nothing but a magical Mirror for Escanor as his attack was sent back at him.

"I must admit you are quite strong for a Holy Knight...not many would last aginst me but just like the rest you will fall before me." Escanor said while looking down at his opponent as his Magical power continued to rise.

"Sorry pal but it's time to end this." Meliodas said as he started raising his magical power and it was to the point were Naruto,Diane,King and Ban could feel it.

"_Damn I gotta pick up the Pace before Meliodas uses his power!" _Naruto thought as he quickly got to the town in a yellow flash slightly raising his power over theirs but when he arrived in the town he quickly hid his power as it came and started following the sounds of destruction.

**Back inside the prison**

* * *

Ban was walking around aimlessly when he felt a sudden spike in power then the same power diminished.Ban's eyes widened as he knew who's power that was and before he could race of to find it he remembered something very important...

... "Oh yeah I gotta go find King before I leave." Ban said as he now started trying to find King,which wasn't hard considering there were only two places he could be.

"C'mon sleepy head get up we're leaving." Ban said as he was shaking King to wake up...he didn't.So ban just pinched his nose until he woke up...which worked this time.

"BAN DON'T DO THAT!!!" King yelled as he was clutching his nose while Ban was just laughing.King got his Chastiefol and the two started making their towards the exit...or in Ban's case just destroying walls until they found Daylight.

**Back with Meliodas and Escanor**

* * *

Meliodas was contemplating on wether or not he should use his Demon powers,not knowing if their are other people watching but it's not like he was gonna be given a choice cause "Ruin" kept getting stronger and stronger for some reason and Meliodas didn't know why.

Escanor was now no longer interested in his fight feeling his power rise. "While you have fought for a time longer than most this where it ends." Escanor said as he put his hand out. "**Come to me and obey my will...DIVINE AXE RHITTA!" **Escanor yelled out as somewhere back in the **Forest of White Dreams, **a golden axe was imbued in the ground and it then started shaking and started flying across the land until it was in Escanor's hand.

Naruto was feeling the sudden change in power and started heading towards it.He knew he would have to intervene...the both of them would force him to release a little power to stop them.He could feel Escanor's power elevating...and at the same time he knew this would cause Meliodas to use his Demon Power and that would Kill Escanor because it was nowhere near noon.

"_Damn it!" "Meliodas is gonna Kill Escanor without knowing it,looks like ima use some force to stop them,Sage mode should be enough!" _Naruto thought to himself Naruto's eyes became toad like as he dashed towards Meliodas and Escanor.**(Remember when Naruto absorbed everyone's chakra,yeah well that also gave him a power boost like it should and all his modes got an increase in power, so Sage mode is as powerful when Naruto first managed to beat Kuruma in chakra tug of war.)**

Meliodas had his Demon Mark on his forehead while his eyes were a dark purple and with his sword in hand while Escanor was getting ready cut Meliodas in two with his Axe.

They both swung their weapons at each ready to kill each other...but in that moment before their weapons could hit it was stopped by Naruto...his finger on Meliodas's sword and another was on Escanor's Axe. "**RELEASE!" **Naruto said as he send a pulse of Chakra through their weapons,Meliodas was first so he could remove his Demon Mark...then was Escanor.

"Man you guys are crazy,you caused a lot of destruction from fighting." Naruto said while staring at them,both wondering what happened and asking why Naruto had toad like eyes.Although Meliodas knew Naruto longer than anyone in the Group even Naruto kept secrets from him.Inside Naruto's mind Kuruma sweat drop when Naruto said "you caused some much destruction from fighting",when he too had caused a few earthquakes when he and the Uchiha were fighting Madara but decided not to bring it up as he wanted to sleep.

"Anyway we have to stop Ruin from shaking his staff again,the bell he has makes the Illusion and that's what he used to cast on you guys." Naruto said as Meliodas and Escanor nodded but heard chuckling.

"My,My it seems as if your pretty strong,especially the one who was able to break Ruin's Illusion." The knight said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.This put them on Edge again,some guy appears with none of them sensing them.Naruto thought he sensed someone on the way here but shrugged it off wanting to stop Meliodas and Escanor.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Naruto asked getting ready to knock him out...but to his surprise the man disappeared and reappeared next to Meliodas and punched him square in the face sending him through some buildings.

"_What,how the hell did he do that,it's not teleportation so it must be his magic,but what is it?" _Naruto thought trying to figure out the mans magic,he also knew that the man was smart,he was clearly moving in on him and Meliodas knowing full well he doesn't stand a chance against Escanor.

"So...mind telling me your magic or do I have too figure it out myself?" Naruto asked while sarcastically having an Idea of what his magic was while Grinning,he couldn't see Golgius's face but he could tell that he was irritated by him.

**Play Song-Perfect Time **

"Meliodas,Escanor I can handle him you guys can go back to the prison to help Diane get inside." Naruto said while Meliodas nodded and Escanor left seeing as Golgius was no challenge to him.

"Such a fool,sending away the only help you have. You must have great confidence or have great arrogance." Golgius said before disappearing and reappearing on a roof throwing two knives at Naruto.

He was expecting them both to hit him in the shoulders,but Naruto simply jumped in the air to dodge both of them and when he landed he quickly dashed at Golgius at incredible speeds ready to punch him in the stomach only for Golgius to disappear before Naruto was half way too him.

"Impressive,not many can dodge that and your quick on your feet.If I may ask why is someone so young and talented,affiliated with The Seven Deadly sins instead of putting them to better usage with The Holy Knights?" Golgius asked while still invisible currently trying to sneak up on Naruto to knock him out and take him back to to Liones for questions.

"Because...unlike you guys and the people who want to become Holy Knights and the ones who look up to you...I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIES!" Naruto yelled as he turned around staring at nothing...is what most people would see,but Naruto sensed Golgius behind him and had a **"RasenShuriken" **in his hand.

"**RASENSHURIKEN!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed the Jutsu into his chest sending him flying through some buildings until the Jutsu vanished and Golgius was in a vortex of wind and he was being cut by tiny little wind shards.Each of them going through his body and piercing his armor like nothing. Golgius spat out blood and this continued until there was an explosion and Golgius's body was in the air until it fell down to the ground dead. **(For those who may or may not know this the RasenShuriken that Naruto used against Kakuzu)**

**Song End**

"**That Jutsu...is as deadly as ever...Naruto." **Kuruma said as he was smirking that his host was incredibly powerful,and the other Bijuu nodded in agreement.

"_Well...it's like you said a while back...you won't accept a weak host for the "All mighty" Nine-Tailed Fox." _Naruto thought back while the other Tailed beast were chuckling and the smarter ones looking at Naruto's memories when Kuruma said that...while Kuruma was growling at his brothers and sisters and even more so at Naruto.

"**Naruto...I don't know how but one day...I'll get you back for this...just keep that in mind...we have all of eternity you know." **Kuruma said menacingly while Naruto could only sweat drop at this knowing full well that Kuruma will mean by what he says. "_I-I'll keep that in mind." _Naruto thought back while worried what Kuruma was planning...and he knew Kuruma was right about them having "All of Eternity"...he was an immortal after all, and as were they...little did Naruto know,Kuruma was already planning his revenge on the Sage.

"Well anyway let's get back to the others so we can free Ban and King." Naruto said aloud to himself as he sped off back towards the Dungeon.

**With Ban and King inside the Dungeon **

* * *

Ban and King were trying to find the way out,no matter how many times Ban bashes through a wall there was always another behind it.He grew annoyed and decided to take a nap...while King just sighed at his laziness but also a little annoyed at how they didn't find the exit yet.

After a while Ban awoke to metal foot steps and he sensed the person coming towards them.He got up and wandered off without waking up King for he too fell asleep.

"Come on out...or do I have to get you myself...Jude." Ban said as he waited...and once again he heard footsteps and slight chuckling.

"My,My...I can't believe you still remember my Name Ban,while I'm flattered that you remember me I'm going to have to kill you." Jude said as he stepped out from the darkness,he was wearing dark colored armor,over his face it looked as if he had steel purple roses with spikes on them.

"Kill me...oh come on is that how you treat an ol-." Ban didn't finish his sentence as a spike was through his chest and Jude was in front of him...and he kept pushing the spike deeper and deeper until he hit the wall Ban was behind.

"You scum,I refuse to believe that your an "immortal"...the executioners say that when they kill you,your injuries just heal and your alive...but I don't buy it,for you have a scar on your Neck and a person who's an immortal should not HAVE ANY SCARS!" Jude said while laughing crazy,not ever believing that Ban was an immortal just believing that he somehow survived his executions and his Neck scar was proof,but he suddenly got a chilling feeling down his spine when he heard a small laugh.

"Man how far do you have that stick up your ass,you must not be that smart...your the one who tortured me until you got bored but ever time you came back to beat me down you never once noticed how my wounds healed,or how that I always survived and felt energized after your near death beatings." Ban said as he pushed Jude off him and started removing the spike from his chest.

"So...do you now believe that I'm an immortal?" Ban asked rhetorically as he could practically see the fear coming off of Jude.The spike was finally out of Ban and he proceeded to plunge Jude's own spike into him!

Jude coughed blood as Ban continued to plunge the spike into him until it was wedged in him,making it impossible to remove...even though he was going to die from blood loss anyway.

"B-Bakemono... (**Monster)**" was all Jude said before he Died,Ban just grinned while walking away and his wounds have already healed. He headed back towards King who was somehow still asleep after the events that just occurred.

"Alright wake up we gotta find the way out...I said WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Ban said as he yelled in Kings ear scaring the shit out of him.King responded by Turing his pillow into a spear and piercing in the dead center of Ban's chest and started rotating it at incredible speeds and when it was done Ban had a huge hole in his chest.

"Was that really Necessary?" Ban asked while the hole in his chest healed and King only sighed saying that if he wasn't an immortal and he did to the wrong person he would no longer be in this realm.

"Yeah well-." Ban didn't finish his sentence as they both heard footsteps coming towards them.After a bit they saw the people.

Two had blonde hair,one with orange hair,one with silver hair and one more with brown hair.

"Captain"

"Ban"

Meliodas and ban said to each other and everyone around them could feel the tense atmosphere.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:Cliffhanger I know I'm a scumbag but hey why the hell not be a scumbag plus Im gonna have a few cliffhangers at some points in the story (yeah at this point I'm being a dick aren't I). **

**Not much to say about the story except I read another story and they did something that I found very interesting and kool and they had something in their story that I was already going to add so nice to know that this person has what I was going to do and if your wondering what the story is Called it's "Queens of the Fire Dragon King by NatsuxYugao" it's only four chapters but they made a version 2 of it.**

**Anyway that's it and for those wondering what this person had that I was already going to add you have to just wait and find out.**

**That's it for this Chapter and I'll see you when I get the next one out. **


	13. Chapter12

**Author's Note: Hello it's me and I see you've returned for another chapter.So most of you say (legit its only two people but might as well do it cause they give good reasons) that Naruto should have a pairing and after reading what you said (countless times) I decided to give in and just give you two what you want...GIVING NARUTO A HAREM OH YEAH(Nah just kidding he'll have only one person but it's better than nothing,I was also thinking For Naruto's pairing,that each new Era he'll have one person so before Seven Deadly sins is over he'll have one and the same For Fairy Tail and My Hero Academia).**

**If your wondering the reasons here they are:Xuda says that Naruto is a person to not always sulk over their death,which is true so that's their reason,and from invoker he said that it's basically watching an inanimate object which now that I think about it,it's kinda true so those are the people and their reasons.**

**So I have a few problems with This.One I have absolutely no idea how to write about romance and shit (it's not that I have no idea I'm just being dramatic,I have a little bit of knowledge but not full blown).Two I also have no idea who to have Naruto fall in love with (or vise versa and most likely I'll have someone fall in love with Naruto) and on top of that I've read stories from other people and they say they've done polls but I got no idea how too to do that so can someone help me with that cause idk for that.**

**Anyway,As for this chapter Ban and King will escape the Prison with Meliodas and everyone and Ban will have a flashback of how he met the Rikudo Sennin,and of course I'll have my own tweaks to it.One last thing when you start reading when you get too Ban's flashback that's like the entire chapter,sorry if you don't like it but if you think about a flash back in anime is at least three episodes or more.**

**Let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 12-Ban's Past**  


* * *

**Inside the Prison**

The tension between Meliodas and Ban was thick enough that some could probably see it.

"Ban"

"Captain"

Ban and Meliodas said as King floated towards everyone else,not wanting to be in the way of whatever was about to go down.Escanor being inside the dark prison was reverted back to his night form and was hiding inside Diane's bag...as was Hawk and a injured Elizabeth,the only ones outside was King,Meliodas,Ban and Naruto.

After a few moments Ban and Meliodas made a move...but it wasn't what people thought would happen.

"BAN!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Meliodas and Ban yelled as they ran at each while everyone else fell down in an anime like style.While they were getting up they saw Ban slam Meliodas through some walls yelling his turn.

Meliodas response was to head butted Ban through the walls behind him,Ban got up and both were laughing.

"Ya know,I didn't see this coming at all." Naruto said while sweat dropping at their laughter and King just sighed saying this is how they are.As they looked at them again they saw they were getting ready for an arm wrestling contest...again.

"Ready?" Ban asked was he was reading himself.

"GO!" Meliodas yelled as the two started using their monstrous strength to win...all the while they were breaking the ground and walls.

"THE TWO OF YOU DO RELISE THAT WERE STILL IN HERE RIGHT?!?!" Naruto yelled as he was currently falling...as was everybody except King who was floating but he decided to fall realising that roof would hit him should stayed up there.

"720 times,if I recall correctly and I do I've beat you 361 times." Ban said smirking while still trying to beat Meliodas.

"You must have lost your mind,I've won 361 times." Meliodas shot back also still trying win both of them

Seemingly ignoring Naruto's pleas to stop,he wasn't worried for himself but worried for the people inside Diane's bag.

**Outside **

* * *

Jericho also managed to escape,but it was only because a Guard that was escaping when he noticed her.Ban apparently didn't know that he used a little too much force and she was out cold for a solid 20 minutes and the building was going down in less than five.

So the Guard woke her up as quickly and violently as he could to leave.It worked...but not without him getting some bruises on his head.

Everyone saw the prison breaking down and were all astonished that the Sins managed to break the whole thing to pebbles.Thye were also running away as to not be caught up in the debris...if they stayed around they would have saw Meliodas and Ban still arm wrestling,but before they could determine a winner Naruto knocked them out .

"DO YOU BASTARDS RELISE THAT PEOPLE WERE STILL IN THE PRISON AND THAT WE WERE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!?!? YOU FUCKING DUMBASSES!!!" Naruto yelled as he was violently shaking Meliodas and slapping Ban upside the head,after a bit they both apologized but Ban got up and asked Meliodas as question. **(This obviously doesn't happen in the anime but it's in Naruto's character to worry about others even though knowing that Diane and King could have protected them)**

"Captain I have a question for you and I want you to answer me honestly."Ban said as Meliodas got up as well grinned at him motioned him to speak. "Well I was wondering if you know where the **Rikoudo Sennin **is?" Ban asked as Meliodas's smile went away and was replaced by a serious one.

Within the group everyone knew that Meliodas was normally a carefree person but whenever he had a serious look on his face people knew he was that it was no longer time for jokes,and it was one of those times.

Meliodas was in thought,he knew that Naruto was in fact the **Rikoudo Sennin,**he knew it wasn't his place to tell unless Naruto wanted it.Naruto quickly and quietly moved behind Ban and shook his head towards Meliodas,saying that it's not time yet,and quickly moved back to his original spot.Meliodas understood the request and looked at Ban replying to his answer.

"Sorry Ban,but I don't know where he his,it's like I told you before he doesn't normally stay in one place but if he does...it's normally in the **Fairy King's Forest**." Meliodas said while not looking in Ban's eyes...he knew of Ban's past in the forest and chose not to say any more.King looked at Ban with a little hate,although they were friends he could not forgive him.

**Flashback**

* * *

**Fairy King's Forest **

The **Fairy King's Forest, **was a very beautiful place...but as of now it was currently burning to the ground...and only one man stood a top of the largest tree in the forest with blood on him...he had severe injuries and a gash on his chest... the man's name was Ban.In his hands was a small girl with wings,she was on the brink of death.

"E-Elaine drink it...DRINK IT GOD DAMN IT!" Ban yelled as he was trying to get Elaine to Drink the liquid from the **fountain of youth** that was nearby...it is said that when you drink it you gain immortality.It was a "**Sacred Treasure" **for the Fairy King's Forest.

In the background there was a Giant red Demon making its way towards the both of them...still spreading fire all around.As it reaches the tree there at...its swings it's arm at them and Ban having time to wrap Elaine in his arms as his back violently hits a tree and is sent back towards the ground with Elaine still in his arms on his chest.

"Y-You...***cough* **a-alright?" Ban asked as he coughed some blood.Elaine saw this and was practically crying...a man she met not that long ago was saving her from a Demon.She obviously couldn't let this happen and thought of a plan.

"P-Please...j-***cough*...**j-just drink it." Ban coughed more blood still wanting Elaine to drink from the **fountain of youth**.Elaine nodded as She used what strength she had to walk towards where the fountain was...when she arrived it was not filled like it originally was...there was very little but she grabbed the cup that was there and took whatever amount there was left and walked towards back Ban.

Ban saw what was in her hand and smiled...knowing that he could die a happy death knowing that he saved the person he loved.

Elaine drank it and dropped the cup...it was empty.She walked back towards Ban and collapsed on her knees...clearly exhausted from what happened.Ban just stared and smiled...he knew that before he died he could see Elaine's face as he closed his eyes...but he shot them back open as he saw Elaine kissing him...but that's not what made him shoot his eyes open faster than a certain 4th Hokage no...he realized that Elaine never SWALLOWED it.

Elaine was forcing it down his throat and Ban had no choice and was drinking it.When it was done his wounds had healed as he stared back at Elaine who had a smile on her face...before she died in his arms.

Ban was angry...no he was furious! He had just thought he saved the person he loved but she had other plans for him.Ban wasn't mad at her for doing this as he would've done the same...he turned around and looked at Demon who was the cause of all this...the one who burned down most of the forest...the one who killed Elaine.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD...LETS SEE WHO WILL FALL FIRST...ME OR YOU!" Ban yelled as he jumped at the Demon and they fought for two hours before Ban emerged the Victor.

**Couple Minutes later**

* * *

A figure flying at speeds non visible to the human eye was closing in on the **Fairy King's Forest. **When he arrived he was horrified...he saw most of the forest still burning and was quickly trying to find the Guardian of the **Fountain of Youth**.

When he arrived he saw a man where the Guardian should be.He looked around and saw her...dead.He became furious but decided too not rage take over and floated towards the man.

"Who the hell are you...what happened to the Forest and Elaine?" The man asked with authority in his voice leaving no room for questions or argument.Ban looked at him and realized who he was.He ran over to him and got in his hands and knees begging.

"**Rikudo sennin-sama,**I ask you to bring back Elaine,I don't care if you have too take my life for hers just please just DO IT!?" Ban yelled while he was asking on his hands and knees still.This surprised Naruto a little,he didn't know that this man knew him or Elaine and his anger subsided when he saw the Demon head just behind Ban realizing what had occurred.

"Before I question you more let me put out the fires." Naruto said as he quickly went through hand signs and spoke his Jutsu. "**Suiton: ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Water style:Water Dragon Jutsu) **Naruto yelled as from the air a large water dragon appeared and Naruto was controlling it going around putting out all the fires.

Ban just stared in amazement.He watched the strongest being alive create a Water Dragon from the Air! He watched as Naruto's Water Dragon go around putting out every fire in sight until there was none.

**Play-Fairy Tail sad theme slow piano**

"Now that,that's been taken care of mind telling me what happened here?" Naruto asked no longer in an Authority like voice but asking in his normal calm tone.

Ban explained what happened from when he was a child until now.He said that he didn't want to do anything bad when drank from **The Fountain of Youth, **he just wanted to complete his foster Father's dream of drinking from the Fountain.

Naruto was astonished by Ban's story,it was almost similar to his only Ban's was slightly better and he did this to complete his Foster fathers dream,Ban didn't plan for any of this to happen and Naruto didn't need his sensory powers too tell it was the truth.

"So I ask again **Rikudo Sennin-Sama,**can you please bring Elaine back?" Ban asked again but this time was on the verge of tears.Naruto knew that he would playing with life and death and it shouldn't be done.As much as Naruto wanted too..he couldn't he would be breaking the laws of life and Death and a certain **God **would not be pleased with him.

"I'm sorry Ban,but I can't...and before you say that I'm the **Rikudo sennin,**That I should be able too do this... you need to understand that playing with the Laws of Life and Death shouldn't be messed with.How would someone feel if they learned that I brought back Elaine...sure it would be good at first but then people would want me to bring everyone they care about back from the Dead, and if I don't people would say it's "unfair" and that "it's not right".I can bring her back if I want too but I won't...because how do you think she would feel if she found out that you had to be sacrificed for her revival?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ban.Ban's eyes were smaller from what he had heard.

Ban didn't think of this...any of this.He didn't think of how others would feel if they found out that one person was revived but no one else...he didn't think of the consequences that would happen if Elaine was revived...he didn't think how Elaine would feel.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I j-just didn't think that far a-ahead." Ban said as he was crying.Naruro felt bad,Elaine was a good friend of his as well but he knew he couldn't bring her back without consequences,but in Naruto's mind Son Goku spoke giving and idea.

"**Ne...Naruto I know you can't bring Elaine back for Ban...but you can at least let him see her before she meets Ankhseram and the Shinigami...before her soul is judged." **Son Goku said as the other **Bijuu **nodded,seeing as **Ankhseram** would allow this at most.

"_Good idea Son,I'll let Ban know." _Naruto thought back to them before he spoke. "Ban...I can't bring her back but...I can let you see her before she fully passes on." Naruto said as Ban wipes his tears and stared at Naruto as he walks over to Elaine's dead body and starts chanting.

**Song End**

_"_**Hearken to these words."**

**"Hear my cry"**

**"I call to you spirit from the other side"**

**"I wish to speak to you here"**

**"COME TO ME"**

**"COME TO THIS REALM"**

**"I CALL YOU NOW,ELAINE!"**

**Play song-Fairy Law OST**

Naruto finished the spell as the sky blackened and lighting was dancing throughout the sky**(think of it when the dragon balls are summoning Shenron). **All over the world the Sky blackened,people were freaking out wondering if this is the End.

**Within the Demon Realm**

* * *

The Demon King was sitting on his throne laughing at the conspiring events happening in the overworld. His servants were wondering what was happening as some of the **Ten Commandments **came through the door.

"My Lord if I may ask what is happening?" Galand asked while bowing as did the others and they were wondering the same question.The Demon King gave them one sentence.

"**The Rikudo Sennin has decided to show some power." **Was all The Demon King said as he laid back on his chair chuckling to himself while others were merely confused by his words.

**Within Heaven**

* * *

Many Angels in Heaven were waiting to hear a message from the **Supeme Deity,**as she said she would explain why the Overworld was pitch black.She then came out and gave the exact same response as the Demon King without knowing it.

"**The Rikudo Sennin has decided to show some power." **Was all she said as she went back inside her own throne room were her new Archangels were.She wouldn't have given new ones if Naruto hadn't spoken.

The one with the Grace of Water was Tobirama Senju.

The One with the Grace of Wind was Konan.

And Finally the one with the Grace of Speed was Minato Namikaze.

"The speech is over Ma'am,I do not mean to be rude but do you not think it would be better to give some more information?" Konan asked as she looked at the **Supeme Deity **waiting for an answer but she got one from Shikamaru...wait how the hell did he get in here!?

"No,it's a good thing that's all she said as to not cause major panic among the Angels.Think about,Although the **Supeme Deity **and **The Demon King **are immensely powerful neither of them have the power to make the sky over the entire WORLD,go dark.The only way I see it happening is if they combine their powers,and the only other **Gods **I can see doing this are the **Shinigami **and **Ankhseram,**one controls life and death while the other takes **Souls." **Shikamaru finished why Konan was looking in amazement that he thought of all that.Tobirama was smirking to himself that the **Nara Clan **as always been smart be he personally thinks Shikamaru may be the smartest. Minato only thought that Naruto was glad to have a great and smart friend.

"**Thank you Shikamaru,that's my exact reason for saying that.Of course leaving out the other stuff you said my reasons,but I have too ask how did you get in here.?" **She asked in a sweet voice tilting her head to the side.

"Oh,you see before Naruto took all of our chakra he taught me something pretty great.He taught me how to travel by shadows,that's how I got in...I was in Tobirama's shadow when he came in here." Shikamaru said while smirking at Tobirama.While Tobirama himself was quite impressed that Shikamaru did this without his knowledge.

"**Well for now let's just see this play out."**Was all the **Supeme Deity **said before they turned back to the OverWorld.

**With Meliodas at Liones**

* * *

Meliodas was in The Kingdom if Liones when he felt this power...he smirked. "Wonder what he's doing that's making the world darken?" Meliodas asked himself but Merlin was nearby and answered for him.

"I can deduct he's doing something at the **Fairy King's Forest,**seeing as that's where the source of the energy is from." Merlin said while looking at Meliodas,he was grinning as always but then asked his next question.

"What do you think he's doing at the Forest that's making him release all this power?" Meliodas asked as Merlin only shook her head.

"I don't know but maybe you can ask him when he returns." Merlin said while Meliodas nodded not before whining slightly.

**Back with Ban and Naruto**

* * *

Naruro knew the spell was working when he saw Elaine's body envelope in a white light while her soul was coming out of her mouth and the **Ethernano **around them was going towards her soul and wrapping around it.

"It's almost done Ban,just a few more moments and Elaine will be here before she crosses over.Ban...I understand if you hate me for this...for not bringing Elaine back to life for real but just to let you know I'm sorry." Naruto said as Ban was shocked that the **Rikudo sennin **was apologizing to him.

"No...it's fine I don't hate you,nothing would come from it.Although I don't like the fact that you can bring back but won't...I can understand why you won't and don't apologize,what your doing for me is just as fine." Ban said now shocking Naruto,Naruto didn't expect this,he never met anyone who said that nothing would come from hate.

**End Song**

"Well get ready cause the spell is done." Naruto said as the white light around Elaine's body was starting too fade as you could now see Elaine's spirit.

The once blackened sky was now its original blue color and people were no longer scared or frightened just confused.

"Ban...you only have 3 minutes to say what you want before** Ankhseram **and **The Shinigami **take her."Naruto said as Ban nodded with some tears in his eyes as Elaine opened hers and realized where she was.

"B-Ban"

"ELAINE!"

Ban yelled as he went for a hug...only for him to pass right through.This got Elaine to giggle and Naruto to snicker slightly.

"Ban...you didn't let me finish.You can't physically touch her because she's made out of pure **Ethernano** and it's part of her soul."Naruto said while Ban just got up and sighed.

"It's fine...as long as I get to see Elaine one last time." Ban said as he just walked towards Elaine and they just spoke.All they did was talk about the future and what could've happen if she didn't Die.

"Ban sorry to tell you but you only have 30 seconds left." Naruto said as Ban and Elaine nodded.They didn't realize that their time was almost up but didn't matter as long as they saw each other.

Suddenly,the magical particles around Elaine's body were staring to disappear.

"I see that time is up." Naruto said as Elaine and Ban looked at him but nodded,they knew they couldn't stop this but it was fine.

"**Rikoudo Sennin-sama,**thanks for doing this for me...for us." Ban said as hugged Naruto wanting to thank him.Ban knew he didn't have too...that he didn't have too listen to his story and he could've killed Ban on the spot.

"Wait,Ban didn't he tell you his real name?" Elaine asked as half her body was already gone and the **Ethernano**,was going back into Nature.

"Wait,you have a real name why didn't you tell me?" Ban asked as he looked at Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry but I won't tell you my name and as for you Elaine the name I gave you wasn't my real Name.That was one of my other friends name." Naruto said as Elaine and Ban just looked shocked at this.**The Rikudo Sennin **legit lied to an Adult and "child".**(I say Elaine is a "child" because she looks like one but she is 1,000 years old)**

Elaine's body was now almost gone...only her half her face remained and Naruto and Ban noticed this and only could smile before she left...sad that she was leaving but happy knowing that she can Die at ease.

Before she was fully gone she looked at Naruto and thanked him...then she looked at Ban and before she was gone she said something.

"I love you"

Elaine said before she fully disappeared and her soul leaving to be judged by both **Ankhseram **and** The Shinigami.**

"Ban...I'm going to leave now but not before doing something." Naruto said as Ban looked at him in confusion. Naruto walked over to where the **Fountain of Youth **was and places his hand over it.

**"BANBUTSU SŌZŌ NO JUTSU!" (Creation of All things).**Naruto said as Ban just looked at him as nothing was happening...suddenly the **Fountain of Youth **was being restored restored as Naruto grabbed the cup on the Ground beside him and put it back on top of its pedestal with the Liquid inside.Naruro then went over to the side of the forest that was burnt to the ground and saw most of it healing but any part that was utterly destroyed couldn't so he clasped his hands together for another Jutsu.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu:Jukai Kōtan!" (Secret Earth Jutsu:Deep Forest Creation) **Naruto shouted as he started creating a Forest to replace the ones that were destroyed from the Demon.Tree roost were sprouting and cracking the ground until all of it was re-created.

Ban just stared again in amazement...he watched as Naruto created an **ENTIRE FOREST **from the ground!He saw him replace**The fountain of Youth...**Ban wished he could say he couldn't be surprised anymore by the things he's done...well in the future he'd be proven wrong.

"Well,that takes care of that,anyway as I said I'll be leaving now but I'm going to tell you something." Naruto said as Ban nodded waiting for a response. "**Knowing what it Feels to be in PAIN,Is exactly why we try to be KIND to others**."Naruto said in a Sagely voice while Ban just looked confused at his words and Naruto chuckled at this. "I figured you'd wouldn't get it,when you figure it out come find me and we can talk...after all we're immortals and I can wait forever.But before I go you never told me your last name." Naruto said while asking a question,Ban didn't tell him his last name and Naruto had been curious.

"My last name...It's been awhile since I've used my last name but if you want to know...it's **Hatake**,my full name is **Ban Hatake**." Ban finished as he looked at Naruto who eyes looked sad a little but also happy at the same time.

**(Yup I made Ban's last name Hatake because his hair style and color is similar to Kakashi's and his personality removing the pervert side from it.)**

"I see...thanks I just wanted to know." Naruto said as he **Shunshin (body flicker) **away leaving Ban to wonder on his words.

**End Flashback **

* * *

Ban explained his _**ENTIRE** _story but leaving out his last name and how it was Naruto that re-created **The Fountain of Youth. **Everyone was astonished by what Ban had said,Diane was was crying,King was only shocked to hear this as his Jaw was on the Ground and Escanor who was growing to big for Diane's bag he got out to hear the story and she's only one tear.

Meliodas just had his normal grin and Naruto only smiled as well after hearing his story even though he was the one who did all of it.

"Thanks for the story Ban...I didn't know all that happened you just never share most of your past other than when you were a kid." Meliodas said still grinning like a dumbass even though behind his grinning he's powerful when he gets serious.

"Well this was fun,c'mon you guys lets go and find Merlin and Gowther.If anything there gonna there be the hardest to find considering that Merlin also doesn't stay in one place and Gowther would follow behind." Meliodas said as they all all walked back towards Hawk's mom and partied as they were heading towards the next town.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:I see you've reached the bottom after reading the longest flash back ever. Yeah I included Ankhseram cause he was going to be introduced later on anyway I figured the hell with it and just add him in now.**

**Tell me if you liked the changes I made to Ban's back story I know I did and as for when I used the Creation of All things if you search it up Obito says that when the Sage of Six Paths used this to make the Tailed Beast he used it for other things as well,so I figured it was possible for Hagaromo to make the Sacred treasures.**

**Anyway that's it for this chapter as i said at the beginning can someone help me with the polls and shit for Naruto obviously an-**

**Goku:So can I fight him yet or no **

**Me:HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK HERE!?**

**Goku:Oh no *Instant Transmission***

**Me:That Damn Bastard **

**When I get my hands on him he'll regret it.have a good day evening or night while I deal with Goku.**


	14. Chapter13

**Author's Note: Hello again I see you've returned for more, why you returned for some reason I don't fucking know but your here none the less. So a few things one,when the world darkened from spell that Naruto used I thought of something after I posted the chapter and thought that they would actually make it a legend and people would wonder why the Sky went dark that day.**

**Two more things,one is for the pairings with Naruto,so I will still keep the pairing but I don't think he'll get one in Seven a Deadly Sins just because there really not many girls in Seven Deadly sins for me to Pair Naruto with so ill just skip this one and yes Ik a stupid reason but I'm not changing it.**

**Number two,so like the Anime Merlin won't be found unless she wants to be found so this chapter Naruto will ask Meliodas if he can go retrieve one of his "friend's" from a certain forest. (And it's not the Fairy King's)**

**Welp let's get on with the chapter **

**Chapter 13-Retrieving an old "Friend" **

**Inside the BoarHat**

* * *

After getting Ban and King from the prison Meliodas said that they need to get Merlin and Gowther...only problem is they don't know where too look.Since Ban came around he and Naruto have been arguing about who cooks the food but both could agree that Meliodas is not allowed in the kitchen and he's only back there to clean cups or bring some booze. Currently Naruto and Ban were having a argument about who's cooking...again.

"I told you that I'm the cook Ban!" Naruto yelled as he and Ban were eyeing each other down neither one backing off.

"Oh yeah,I've been around a little longer than you buddy so scoot out the kitchen and let the me handle this." Ban replied with Naruto having a slight tick mark on his forehead until Meliodas spoke.

"Well if you guys can't decide I guess I'll cook." Meliodas said with a smile on his face walking into the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for food...until Naruto and Ban spoke up.

"OH HELL NO!!" Ban and Naruto yelled at the same time kicking Meliodas out of the kitchen while tiying him up and leaving him in his room.If one thing they can agree on is that Meliodas is not allowed to cook anything.

"Ok we can't keep arguing about who cooks so how about one cooks dinner and snacks and the other cooks Breakfast and Lunch can we agree on that?" Naruto asked as he thought of an idea seeing that one cooks in the morning and the other cooks in the afternoon.

"Hmmm,sounds like a good idea and we obviously can't let the Captain cook...ok fine I can accept that but I want too cook the dinners and make snacks ok?" Ban asked as he stuck his hand out for Naruto to shake on the deal and Naruto shook his hand and both grinned...until they smelled something burning.

"Oh no..." Meliodas said until the kitchen exploded.Now Meliodas started sweating bullets feeling two piercing glares behind him.Which belonged to Naruto and Ban...and too say they were angry was an understatement.

"This won't end well for the Captain will it?" King asked rhetorically as Escanor only nodded,Elizabeth could only feel sorry for him and Diane who was walking outside nodded as well as they all heard the screams of Meliodas.

**Few hours later**

* * *

It was currently night as Ban was cooking dinner as per his agreement with Naruto and only started cooking after he and Naruto forced Meliodas to rebuild the oven.

Naruto was outside enjoying the winds breeze as it went through his white hair.Diane was asleep and Naruto dropped the henge on his hair only as it's more believable that he used magic to change his hair color and not completely change his eyes to something else entirely.As he was enjoying the wind he heard the door open and quickly changed his hair color back to his blond hair and turned around seeing that it was Meliodas.

"Hey Naruto,what are you doing out here?" Meliodas asked as Naruto dropped the henge on his hair again knowing it was only Meliodas as he knew his secret.

"Nothing just wanted to get some fresh air and drop one of my Henges." Naruto replies as Meliodas sat next to him enjoying the breeze as well as Naruto asked him something.

"Meliodas I was wondering...if you know where Merlin and Gowther are?" Naruto asked as Meliodas only chuckled confusing the Sage as Meliodas gave a response.

"Nope,I have no clue as to where Merlin or Gowther is...if anything I thought finding Escanor and Diane would be hard but we found them pretty fast and Ban was easy considering that they plastered his capture in the papers." Meliodas said still chuckling slightly at his own words.(**Don't know if Newspapers exists or I'm just forgetting if they do but let's say they do exist)**

**"**Well since you don't know where they are can we actually go and retrieve Someone from a forest,he's was buried alive 48,000 years ago and I wanna go and get him...think we can make a detour?" Naruto asked as Meliodas looked to be "thinking" about it but Naruto could tell from his expression that he was going to say yes.

"Sure I don't see why not! But I have to ask wouldn't he be dead if he was buried alive 48,000 years ago?" Meliodas yelled as he gave Naruto the thumb ups while thinking the last part to himself.Naruto could only laugh getting Meliodas to laugh as well as they didn't hear King come outside.

"Hey guys Ban says dinner...is...ready..." King said but then started stuttering as he saw Naruto's hair was white instead of his normal blond hair.

"N-Naruto...h-how is your white?" King asked as he continued to stare at his hair as Naruto and Meliodas only stared back not really caring but Naruto gave the best response he could.

"Well...I asked Merlin to change my hair color because she said that it was a little odd that I had white hair since not many humans have white hair and she changed it to blond seeing as some people have blond hair." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head hoping that King would buy his story and luckily he did.

"O-oh sorry for staring I was just surprised that's all...but everyone else will be surprised too when you get down there for dinner." King said as Naruto and Meliodas got up and went down stairs for dinner and King was right when he said every one would be shocked because they stared asking questions why his hair was white and Naruto said that he'll explain why tomorrow.

**A few hours into the morning **

* * *

As Naruto promised he explained why his hair was white giving the same reason he said to King. Meliodas then spoke up telling them what there going to do for the day.

"Okay Listen up you guys, per Naruto's requests were going to a Forest that only he knows where it is to retrieve his old "friend"." Meliodas spoke with his normal cheerful and carefree attitude as everyone looked at Naruto.They didn't care that Naruto wanted to go and get and old friend they just wanted to know how they would react to a Gaint,an Immortal,a Fairy King and a man with a Grace from the **Supeme Deity **herself.

"Not that I care who it is but what's his name and will he be alright being with wanted criminals?" Ban asked and true to his words he didn't care who it was he just wanted to know his name and if he's fine with hanging around them.

"His name... let's keep that a secret and as for him being fine with being around you guys...well just have too wait and see." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as everyone could only sigh and would have too wait until they meet them.

**Couple minutes later**

* * *

"Hey guys were almost there!" Naruto yelled as everyone only yelled back in approval. Everyone's emotions were different, Escanor didn't care knowing the person they were going to meet was weak,Ban was slightly interested but also didn't care,King was indifferent...he was curious as to why Meliodas would go out of his way for Naruto to get someone none of them knew but he also didn't care but his curiosity was stronger,Diane was very curious as too who they were going to meet and wanted to know if they were a nice person,Elizabeth was worried that this person might try and turn them in or try and kill them and Hawk was just spouting how he would beat them in a fight.

"Okay you guys were here." Naruto said as he walked inside and told everyone that he would be going into the forest,King wanted to tag along because he said they he would be bored inside the Tavern and Ban came along as well just too meet the person. Diane stayed back because she would destroy the forest they were entering and Elizabeth stayed back because everyone recommended that she stayed in the tavern.

**In The Forest **

* * *

Naruto, Ban, King, and Meliodas ventured in the forest looking for Naruto's friend.Naruto was trying to search for his former chakra signature...he was wondering if his magical signature would be the same as his chakra one and to Naruto's delight it was the same.

"Ok guys follow me but whatever you do don't wander off okay...you don't want to get lost." Naruto said in a serious voice that made Ban recognized that stern voice somewhere but decided to save it for later and listen to Naruto's words.

As they were walking King noticed that some deer were watching them,he tried to say hello but they ran off before he could speak to them and asked Naruto a question.

"Hey Naruto...what kind of forest is this,the only animals I've seen so far are deer and anytime I try to say hi they just run off?" King asked as he started getting a weird feeling from the forest,it was something he hadn't felt and it made him nervous.

"Let's just say this is a special forest like **The Fairy King's Forest **but slightly different." Naruto said as he continued walking and any deer that was in his way either stepped to the side and bowed or simply moved to the side and watched as he and his companions made their way through until they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." Naruto said as everyone looked down and just saw rocks and some grass growing...but if one could hear faintly they could hear chewing.

"K,King could move the rumble out of the way...my friend is below it." Naruto said as that shocked everyone extort Meliodas and King quickly moved the rocks out of the way thinking that Naruto's friend was dying.

King mange to move all of the rocks with the help of Ban...but they didn't expect to see a severed head eating the soil.

"Man how many years has it been- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL SUNLIGHT!?" The severed head yelled clearly shocked that there was Sunlight but it led him to the question...who the hell found him.

"What's up...Hidan." Naruto said as the man named Hidan was confused wondering who the person was...then his voice made him remember.

"Your the Nine-Tailed brat...how did you find me and how long have I been trapped under ground?" Hidan asked but he noticed the three people behind him who were looking like they had just been brought back to life.

"Well I found you by sensing you magical energy...and umm...you've been trapped under ground for 48,000 years." Naruto said as he let his words sink in and Hidan was currently processing the information.

"..."

Anime ding sound

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 48,000 YEARS...AND BY SENSING MY MAGICAL ENERGY,ITS CALLED CHAKRA YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!?" Hidan screemed Making some animals run away and making Ban and Meliodas laugh while King could only feel sorry for him...but not before catching Hidan's words of "chakra" and calling Naruto "Nine-Tailed brat" and he would remember to ask him later.

"Calm down I'll tell you everything later but for now let's get you out of that hole." Naruto said as he grabbed Hidan's head that was somehow still attached to his torso and motioned his three companions to grab a body part. Ban grabbed his scythe,King grabbed both his arms and Meliodas grabbed his legs.

"Well this should liven things up back at the Tavern." Meliodas said as they all walked out of the forest back towards the Tavern.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Authors Note:Hello and let me guess some of you were not expecting Hidan. Fun fact Even though Hidan is an immortal he could still die from Malnutrition( go and search it up cause I'm not explaining it). So during Hidan's 48,000 years of being under ground he's been eating nothing but soil to keep himself fed (once again don't care if a human can or can't survive eating soil it's my FanFiction and I say that's how he survived all this time) also I'm changing his character slightly.**

**Hidan's been under ground for a long time and well normally one would reflect on life and let's say Hidan did that,he most likely wouldn't be praising "Lord Jashin" anymore because Hidan would have believed for a while that he would have come to rescue him but he didn't and that just made Hidan stop believing in him and started to act more calm but he'll still act the same as when he was with Kakazu.**

**Some may or may not be happy with adding Hidan hut come on Hidan is a pretty funny character and if your wondering how his body will get back together we can all thank Merlin for this when she comes along.**

**Anyway that's it for this chapter and just here to say have a good rest of your day or night.**


	15. Chapter14

**Author's Note: Hello a new chapter so soon don't expect too much of this cause I just so happen to have some time and or not feeling lazy. But before I get into what I'm going to say...time to get back at Goku real quick.**

**Me:Hey Vegeta**

**Vegeta:What is it that you want,can't you see that I'm busy training to surpass Kakarot.**

**Me:Yeah...about that...Goku said the you can never surpass him no matter how hard you try.**

**At this moment Goku appears.**

**Goku:Hey guys what's...up...is something wrong Vegeta?**

**Vegeta:Kakarot...you dare say that I can't surpass you...well maybe I'll just beat the hell out of you...NOW HOW DOES THAT SOUND!? *Super Saiyan Blue***

**Goku:Oh no *Instant Transmission***

**Me:Don't worry *Opens portal* if you go through here you can get to him.**

**Vegeta:Thank you for the assistance,I'll be back though...KAKAROT,GET BACK HERE!**

**Well while Goku is busy trying not to die,here's what's happing in today's chapter.**

**So Hidan's joined the gang and I'm changing a few things about him. First he'll still follow the way of Jashin but not to it's full extent,he'll kill people every now and then but not all of the time and I would actually have to give him some ****Magic considering that the technique he uses is insane and requires so much prep...so I'll come up with one but he will use his technique every now and then. I think I'll make him a little calmer and a little more smarter. (He'll be calm as Todoroki but lash out and he'll have his smart moments like Naruto but he'll still lash out,either way he's lashing out.)**

**As for him being dismembered...for now until they meet Merlin he'll just be sow back together like Kakazu would do for him...but not before having some fun with scaring everyone.**

**Let's get on with the Chapter **

**Chapter 14-Naruto's friend...is DISMEMBERED!?**

**Inside the BoarHat**

* * *

Back at the BoarHat everyone was wondering what was taking Naruto so long.Diane assumed that they got lost in the Forest while Elizabeth thought that the person wasn't comfortable being with "criminals".It was beinginng to become nighttime and Escanor's power was decreasing and reducing him to his night form.

As they were wondering the door opened and well...to say they were shocked was and understatement.Elizabeth and Hawk was horrified at seeing a dismembered person on Naruto's back.

"My friend was dismembered and buried alive before he fully died." Naruto said in an emotionless tone making Diane,Elizabeth and Hawk shiver in fear.It made them wonder should they die would Naruto even care.

Elizabeth walked towards Hidan's "dead" body as Ban put his Scythe next to him while Meliodas and King put his arms and legs together.

Elizabeth touched his body in a weird place accidentally causing some pain and Hidan's head jerked up and yelled.

"OW GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURTS! CAN YOU LET GO ALREADY!" Hidan yelled as his eyes opened screaming at Elizabeth to let go of the area that she's pinching and she did...and right afterwards she passed out...as did Hawk...and Diane...and Escanor.

While they were passed out, Hidan,Ban and Naruto were laughing there assses off while King and Meliodas went to check on everyone.

"Guys you should be helping waking them up as I told you this was a bad idea". King said as he was trying to wake up Diane and Hawk while Meliodas was waking up Elizabeth and Escanor.

"Sorry guys as funny as that was we might have over did it...I mean Hidan coming in dismembered would be enough but he can also talk so I think that was enough of a shock." Meliodas said while helping Elizabeth get to her feet and Escanor was getting up in his own.

Now, you may be wondering what led the guys to prank them...well it all started with and Idea from Ban.

**Mini Flashback back**

* * *

"Oh man you don't understand how good it feels to finally be free from god damn hole!" Hidan exclaimed as he was twisting his neck cracking some bones with sickening crunches.

"Hidan was it...if I may ask why were dismembered and buried alive and how did you survive?" King asked as Hidan stopped cracking his neck to answer his question.

"Well to answer your first question...let's just I did some things that got me to where I am now...the person that dismembered me was the same person who buried me Alive and as to how I survived all I ate and according to you guys...all I've eaten for 48,000 years are worms and the soil from the ground...I honestly thought I would've died long before then and I even lost count of how many days went by." Hidan said with with some sorrow and some venom in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Meliodas and King,Ban caught the Sorrow in his voice but not the Venom but Naruto knew exactly what happened back then when Shikamaru buried him alive after dismembering him.

As they were walking back after their little discussion Ban got a very sickening idea of a joke.

"Hey guys I just got a great idea for a prank and it involves you Hidan." Ban said as he looked at him with a grin that Hidan knew all too well and was already listening...while King, Meliodas and Naruto could only sweat drop at the idea through Ban's head.

So Ban told everyone his plan of how Hidan should play dead as if he died before they made it to him and that the killer dismembered his body before leaving. Naruto, Hidan and of course Ban all thought this was funny while Meliodas thought it was slightly funny but a little over the top and King disapproved of the idea entirely,but they could only wait and see what would happen.

**Present Time**

* * *

"Anyway as funny as that was do you have any food cause eating Nothing but Soil and worms for 48,000 years tends to make you forget what real food taste like." Hidan said as he asked for food and Ban went to the kitchen and started getting dinner ready while Hidan was re-telling the same story he told Ban, King and Meliodas as Naruto already knew the story since he lived through it.

"I'm going to take Hidan upstairs so we can talk for a bit.Call us down for dinner." Naruto said as he grabbed Hidan and walked upstairs as Ban gave them the ok as he continued making the meat.

"Let's cut to the chase i already know what you wanna talk about so I'll just ask the question...What happened over the last 48,000 years?"Hidan asked as he already knew what was happening.

Naruto proceeded to explain _EVERYTHING _to Hidan. The fourth great Ninja war...the taking of Chakra and being replaced with Magic him becoming the new the **Rikudo sennin,**all of it.Naruto only left out his meetings with the **Demon King and the Supeme Deity,**the **Fairy King's Forest,** other than the very important things he told him everything and Hidan was beyond shocked...he didn't believe that all this happened.Hidan believed that he was underground for at least 100 years but he couldn't believe that all this happened in _48,000 _years.

"Well I'll be dammed,Can't really say much...I just can't believe that all this happened... I actually wouldn't believe it if it was somebody else telling me but coming from you it's hard not to believe plus your hair is white from its original blond." Hidan said as he pointed out Naruto's blond hair was white and Naruto was just chuckling until he asked a question.

"Well now that you know what's happened...what are you going to do now I mean,the Akatsuki are no more so what now?" Naruto asked as he kept looking at the sky as Hidan sighed giving his only good answer.

"I can't really do anything since my limbs aren't attached to me anymore and I doubt that Kakazu is alive still so I guess I'll tag along with you seeing as I don't have much of choice...plus I also get to scare the girl with the silver hair." Hidan said as he chuckled at the last he spoke causing Naruto to sweat drop at the last part he said until he heard them being called down.

"Ban's calling us for dinner,time to go down stairs." Naruto said as he grabbed Hidan by the remains of his Akatsuki robe and walked downstairs for Dinner.

**Few Day Later**

* * *

"Hey Meliodas,do you know a way that you can reattach my limbs? I refuse to be like this any longer." Hidan said as he was face first into his breakfast...quite literally.Hidan was getting fed up with being dismembered and wanted to move on his own again and do things without getting help.

"Well I don't think I can do it,but the next person we're going to find can easily reattach your limbs or give you some new ones." Meliodas said while still smiling giving Hidan the thumbs up while Hidan was spouting that when he gets his limbs back he'll kick his ass first.

"_Hey,Kuruma can't your chakra heal his arms together?" _Naruto asked Kuruma through his mind waiting a response and he soon enough got one.

"**Naruto...my chakra can repair broken bones in your body...but I don't think it can help with severed limbs." **Kuruma replied but in the background you could hear slight growling...which was coming from Matatabi,the two tailed cat.

"**Naruto,May you tell me why you dug this man FROM HIS IMPRISONMENT!?" **Matatabi yelled clearly angry because this was on of the people who bruttaly beat down Yugito,her previous Jinchuriki.

"_I mean if he was crazy like before I might have tossed him back into the hole or better yet since I saved him he's in my debt...plus he seems different now and he's not spouting off about his "Lord Jashin" so I think it's fine." _Naruto said getting kind of nervous being around Matatabi,he could practically feel the heat rising in his head and the complete anger coming off of her.It made a few of the other tailed beasts slightly back away from her...the only ones who seemed fine was Kuruma as he believed that he was stronger than her and didn't really care for this which was kinda true and the other who didn't back away was Shukaku but some believed he was too scared to move.

"**Fine then...let's make a bet Naruto,you ask Hidan if he will still go around killing people for his God.If he says that he will...I get to take control of your body for two weeks in the next era and any town that has a church or chapel you and Hidan are to go there and pay respects to the dead...but should he say no, I shall teach Hidan some magic to replace his ritual technique...how does that sound is it a deal?" **Matatabi asked making Naruto think should he accept this,there weren't any bad things should he lose only that she would have full control of his body for two weeks when the next Era occurs...but should he win Matatabi will train Hidan for some better techniques than his Ritual's after killing someone. **(You might think it's weird that I added this in but this is actually gonna be for something for the future)**

After thinking it over Naruto was going to agree but he wanted to change a few things. "_Ok,before I accept I want to change a few things...first I don't want you taking control for two weeks cause that's pretty ridiculous,at most you can have control for a day or two but not in the next era because we don't know when that will happen. Second I'll accept that me and Hidan have to go and pay respects to the dead at churches and chapels cause I see the irony in it,but if you lose and have to teach him something what would it be...I'm just curious cause even if I lose I was going to have him learn something anyway." _Naruto said changing some things slightly about the Bet and was wondering what would Matatabi teach him.

**"Illusion and Dark Magic...and possibly something forbidden just so he doesn't annoy me." **Matatabi replied with a slight cast of annoyance at this but was still waiting for a response.

"_Ok,fine I'll accept the Bet but it comes down to what Hidan says anyways."_ Naruto said as Matatabi only agreed. Kuruma came out of his nap to see how this would unfold as he was intrigued.

After getting out of his mind scape he walked towards Hidan and asked the question.

"Hey Hidan,are still going to follow Jashin and his ways or no?" Naruto asked as he,Matatabi and Kuruma was waiting for a response.Hidan looked up from his meal that Naruto made for him and answered.

"I don't know...I mean I've done it all my life but at the same time "Lord Jashin" could've saved me from that damn hole but he didn't...So I say to hell with him, but I don't think I could just abruptly stop,let me make a deal with you...I won't kill people but I get to kill a bad person every now and then how does that sound?" Hidan asked completely unaware of the Bet Naruto made but at the same time Naruto was thinking and answered.

"Yeah I guess that could work,if you'll excuse me I have too do something real quick." Naruto as he quickly left upstairs making Hidan confused but went back to his unmannered eating.

"_Ok so what do we do now,the Bet was if he would continued__ killing people but he said that he would only kill the bad guys because he can't just stop killing.How do we decide a winner?_"'Naruto asked as he and Matatabi were currently wondering how to decide a winner until Kuruma spoke. **(Before I get flamed let me explain,The bet was,was that if Hidan just went around just killing people for Jashin Matatabi would win but if he just stopped killing entirely Naruto would win,but he made a deal stating that he won't kill everyone but only kill the bad people that's why there trying to decide on a winner.)**

"**I can help...you see you can make another deal...so Matatabi will control Naruto for a Day and Naruto can make the choice of having Matatabi teach Hidan magic or Naruto and Hidan have to pay respects to the dead in every town they come across." **Kuruma spoke leaving everyone in shock for two reasons.One he was actually paying attention and two he came up with a solution that didn't involve some sort of Violence.

"_W-Well guess that solves our problem and by the way,me and Hidan will pay respects...I don't wanna torture you with his training plus it's a good thing to pay respects to the dead anyways." _Naruto said as Matatabi took into account that Naruto choose the latter instead of having her train Hidan,a person she despises.

"**I see...well Naruto I'll take control when we reach the next town." **Matatabi said before cutting the connection with him.Naruto was just confused before he headed down stairs and...he saw Hidan had his body parts reattached...sort of.

His hands were on the wrong side as were his legs.He tried walking but he fell down...he tried grabbing a cup...only for it to drop out of his hands.

"GOD DAMMIT,THIS MAKES ME EVEN MORE USELESS THAN THE DAMN PIG!!!!" Hidan yelled while he was stitting at a table and Hawk was trying to fight him...only for Hidan to get annoyed and bite him.

"We might need to find Merlin sooner than we thought." Meliodas said as he was watching Hidan bite down into Hawk again and Elizabeth trying to pull him off...while he was tied to the ceiling for entering the kitchen again to cook something.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched from two different Locations.

**Unknown Place**

* * *

"Well then,Gowther I believe we need to meet up with the Captain...it seems as if things are livelier than ever." A woman said as she walked towards her friend Gowther.He had dark pink hair,he wore glasses and had amber eyes. He wore a white shirt with hole like buttons going down the middle,he wore on the inside a long purple sleeved shirt with dark purple pants and light grey boots.

The woman in question wore nothing but a very reviling vest only covering her breast but leaving everything down the middle exposed.She had fur on the collar and she wore purple underwear only and had silver shoes.She also had purple pants with three holes going down the side.

This was Merlin,The Boar sin of Gluttony.She was currently gathering her things as Gowther was helping.

* * *

In the other Location a man in a cave with white skin and had purple lines going down from his eyes to the side of the nose. He had hazel eyes with a slit going down the middle. He wore plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back.He also wore blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

This was Orochimaru one of the Three legendary Sannin. He was another person who was alive during the times of shinobi and chakra.

"Well,Naruto-Kun...I thought it was only me and you but it appears that Hidan is alive as well...maybe I should say hi." Orochimaru said as he started chuckling,he then started seeping into the earth...wanting to drop in and say hi.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:You've reached the once again and the second character from Naruto is Orochimaru.**

**Adding Orochimaru was easy because he could always transfer his body into someone else's. Orochimaru's character will remain the same weird and twisted but he can act like how he is in Boruto but I'll have him give people the reality of the world or of people and just tell them straight depending on what has happened. (May or may not happen)**

**So Orochimaru won't be a villain in this even though it would be awesome. So let's say that at the end of the Ninja war that Naruto somehow managed to change Orochimaru's opinions on the human life.**

**So the options I chose for Hidans magic may have been weird but at the time I couldn't think of anything but I know what his Forbidden will be and it's going to be related with blood.**

**Anyway that's it for this chapter and Have a nice day or night.**


	16. Chapter15

**Vegeta: I've returned from beating down Kakarot...after chasing him he started to fight back but I managed to subdue him by telling Lord Beerus that he's been traveling through the dimensions...AGAIN!**

**Goku: I-I'll never ask about fighting the Rikudo Sennin again.**

**Me:Good,anyways I need you two to go back to your world,I'm starting the chapter and I don't need Goku bothering me and provoking you.**

**Vegeta: Understood but you will teach me that technique you used for making the portal...and you have no choice.**

**Me:o-okay I'll teach it to you some other time and no Goku I'm not teaching you anything**

**Goku:Aww**

**Me:See you later**

**Well that's been cleared up time for today's chapter. So this chapter Orochimaru will ****make his appearance as will Merlin and Gowther but in their own unique ways and I've noticed that I've been completely neglecting the kingdom so I'll add that in ****today's chapter and a few different things as always.**

**Guess what...i finally figured out what to do for Hidan's magic, so he will have Darkness magic but with his Darkness magic he will have a transformation like a Take over but the chant for him to use it would be different. Still figuring out his forbidden magic but I asked for some help from my family members and I got a few good ideas but I'm still thinking on what to choose for his forbidden and his other magic if anything I'll just use a chakra nature for him or a Kekkei Genkai considering that it's never stated that he has one.**

**As for Orochimaru I can just call him using his snakes, snake magic but as for elements he has all Five chakra natures so it doesn't matter what moves I use for him as long as it's Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning and Wind.I could also give him poison magic considering his usage with snakes. **

**Anyways that's all for this and on with the chapter**

**Chapter 15- The Unexpected Visitors**

**In the Kingdom of Liones **

Within the **Kingdom of Liones, **there were two knights currently sparring while two others were watching them waiting for them to be done.

The two knights who were watching Gilthunder and his friend Howzer...both wearing armor.They believed that should you lose your armor in battle that you would become faster when you lose it. **(Think of as when Goku and Krillen were training with weights on them.)**

Howzer was a tall man with dark blond hair and purple eyes. He was currently wearing standard Knights armor without a helmet and his sword at his side.

Gilthunder simply wore his standard dark-colored full body armor without his helmet and had his sword at his side. The upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of holy knights.He also has a leather waist belt on top of his armor.The both of them were currently watching their two friends spar.

One was Jericho from the **Baste Prison.**She was wearing a purple shirt and black pants with brown boots. She held her hair in a ponytail as it won't distract her.

Her opponent was her friend Gulia. She wore a plain white shirt and grey shorts with black boots. She kept her hair down as she was used to fighting like this.

"Howzer, how many people have joined the new generation of holy knights?" Gilthunder asked not looking at him still watching Jericho and Gulia spar.

"I think...another 30...maybe 40 at most.What do you think Sir Hendrickson is doing with them all?" Howzer asked also not looking at him concentrated on the spar below them.

"Whatever it is...Sir Dreyfus wants to know. But other than that, have you noticed Jericho's sudden increase in attitude and self esteem?" Gilthunder asked now turning towards his friend who looked at him.

"Yeah...I wonder what happened that gave her the sudden confidence boost. Before she would just eye everyone down with a cold stare but anytime someone talked down on her or if someone tells her she did something wrong she would immediately become quiet and look everywhere other than the person. Now she's actually smiling at people and if someone talks down on her or says she did something wrong she would do her best to improve it." Howzer said looking at Gilthunder both truly wondering what changed their friend for the better.

They weren't worried for her they were glad that her personality was changing they just wanted to know why, for now they just watched the little spar which was ending in 5 minutes.

"5 minutes girls!" Gilthunder yelled as both girls just nodded back in response as they dashed at each other with their weapons.

Jericho was closing the distance between her and Gulia before she could use her **Explosion Magic.** She knew that her explosions were dangerous if she was keeping you at bay which was why she was getting in close.

As Jericho was running she noticed Gulia launched fire balls at her while she was running. Jericho was jumping to the sides and in the air to avoid them. This shocked her friends as Jericho would normally try and just slash her way through with brute force not Dodge and keep running.

Gulia was shocked for a moment but shook it off and ran to meet Jericho in the middle.Their swords clashed creating a small shockwave but neither was going to back down.

Just as they were about to back off and head for another attack Gilthunder called out to them.

"That's it times up,5 minutes have passed!" Gilthunder yelled as he and Howzer were making they're way down to the sparing area as Jericho and Gulia was making their way to the Exit.

Just before Gilthunder passed Gulia she pulled him to the side to show him something. "Look" Gulia said as she showed Gilthunder her rapier.Nothing looked wrong when he looked at it, but he looked closer and saw little fragments of Ice.

"So she may be awakening her magical power. That's a good thing is it not?" Gilthunder asked as he looked at her while Howzer was stretching.

"No,it's just that I don't know how she will feel when She learns of it. We still don't know how she acts towards her brother." Gulia said slightly concerned for her friend as she didn't know how she would react.

"Well we can only wait and see. Anyway I have to teach Howzer that he still cannot best me." Gilthunder said while slightly smirking as he made his way towards his friend.

Their battle wasn't as interesting. A few lightning strikes and Howzer was already calling it quits.

**Meanwhile in the BoarHat**

In the BoarHat Elizabeth managed to pull Hidan off of Hawk as he was now cowering behind the counter.

Everyone else just laughed at the sight.Suddenly Meliodas and Naruto felt magical powers that they knew but were different.

Meliodas sensed two magical powers. One was mysterious and almost closed off. While the other was just oblivious to everything. He knew this was Merlin and Gowther.

Naruto sensed someone different. The magical power he sensed was sinister and twisted...but to his shock he also sensed other emotions. He knew that this was Orochimaru.

Just as they figured out who it was,two figures from a portal emerged revealing it to be Merlin and Gowther. While a figure came from the ground behind Elizabeth Outright scaring her when he hissed like a snake.

"Well well, it's been awhile hasn't it...Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said while slightly chuckling as he was now unconsciously making Elizabeth and Hawk cry in fear.While King, Ban and Meliodas were wondering who he was and how he knew Naruto.

"Oh...it's been awhile hasn't Captain...Orochimaru." Merlin said as she looked at Meliodas and at Orochimaru Who merely chuckled.

Orochimaru was just chuckling until he spoke. "My, it has been awhile hasn't it...Merlin." Orochimaru said sending shivers down most people's spine. Escanor was getting infuriated with and stood to his feet.

"Merlin, shall I kill this man?" Escanor asked getting ready to slice this man in two as he had Rihitta in his hand.

"Escanor trust me when I say this that trying to kill this man is has hard as making the Captain stop being a pervert." Merlin said as she gained many shocked expressions from almost everyone. They all knew that Meliodas was a pervert through and through and trying to make him stop was impossible, so for Merlin to say that killing this man was that hard made them wonder how strong he was. After hearing this Escanor sat back down but still staring at Orochimaru with his **Sacred Treasure **in his hand.

"My my, as much as I appreciate the compliment I would rather not be lumped with a pervert." Orochimaru replied as he was now sitting on one of the chairs and started staring at each and every person in the Tavern. His cold Gaze sending shivers down almost all their spines, the only ones not affected we're Naruto, Meliodas and Merlin his gaze made even the prideful Escanor sweat slightly.

"What are you doing here Orochimaru?" Naruto asked breaking the silence while looking at Orochimaru waiting for his answer as Orochimaru turned to Naruto and started chuckling slightly.

"I'm here to say hi and have a little chat with you and Hidan." Orochimaru said now looking at Hidan who could only glare at him from where he was on a table.

"Fine...but before that, Merlin can you fix Hidan's limbs to he can grab stuff and walk properly?" Naruto asked as Merlin nodded and used her Magic to put Hidan back together.

"HELL YEAH I CAN WALK ON MY OWN AND EAT PROPERLY!!!" Hidan yelled as he started to do a dance for a bit making a few people chuckle.

"Not a problem just don't go and lose them again." Merlin said as Hidan was crying tears of joy while also beating down Hawk for all the times he laughed at him.

"If your done with that let's move along shall we." Orochimaru said as he made his way upstairs as Naruto and Hidan followed.

"That guy gives me the creep." King said as he shivered slightly but then asked Merlin two questions. "Hey Merlin how do you know this guy and how strong is he?" King asked as he and everyone else turned to her and she took her seat and spoke.

"In order...first I know him because Orochimaru and I were looking for the same rare medical herb and we fought over it...He won and he left me with a few injuries." Merlin finished the first question but she turned around and showed some serious scars that Orochimaru gave her. She had a gash on her lower back and she had few bite marks on her shoulders, she then Showed her most serious scar...She had a serious burn mark that looked as if she was hit by a giant fire ball from a volcano. She covered her back and sat back down.

"I could easily heal those wounds and make it as if they were never there, but I keep them there to remind myself to never underestimate or let your guard down around Orochimaru." Merlin said as she was sipping some wine that Ban got her.

This made Escanor furious but before he could get upstairs and kill him he found himself paralyzed. Everyone else was too shocked to move...it all made them wonder just how strong he was to give Merlin of all people these wounds.

"N-Nani,why can't I move?" Escanor said as he found himself on the floor not being able to get up. Then Merlin spoke again. **(So idk if Escanor can be affected by paralysis or poison, I even searched up if he could but I didn't get an answer so let's just say he can be affected by these things because he's still a human)**

"Everyone is to be careful around him, he has mastery over snakes and he can use snake venom or paralysis to defeat his opponents. He is no slouch in combat and if he wanted to...he could've killed all of us with the Exception of Ban, the Captain, Escanor and Gowther. He only caught Escanor off guard and he could've killed him just now if he wanted too." Merlin said as she warned everyone to be slightly cautious when dealing with him then she answered King's last question.

"As for his power level I can tell you this much, he is currently suppressing his power and its currently 15,00...but if he uses some of his power It can be at least 49,000." Merlin finished and she could not help but smirk slightly at all of their shocked faces. **(It May seem ridiculous to have Orochimaru's power level that high and especially for me to say that it's at least 49,000 but let's be honest, Orochimaru is a straight up savage and his powers are almost unreal so to me it makes sense that his power level is that high considering all that he has done in his life plus his power level is near Diane's)**

Orochimaru...someone capable of giving Merlin scars such as these...to have a suppressed power level of 15,00 but to raise it to 49,000 is almost unreal. To make matters worse he knows Naruto and Hidan.

"He's practically stronger than most of us and he's near Diane's power level. The only ones who can take him down are the Captain, Escanor, Gowther with his mind tricks and Ban because of his immortality. You do realize that we can't keep him here right!?" King exclaimed pointing out that Orochimaru cannot be around for he can take out most of them.

"I forgot to add one little fact...power levels don't apply to him. You could have a power level near one of Grand Masters and he could still kill you without you noticing, so just because Diane's power level is 1,000 more than Orochimaru's...he could still kill her with ease." Merlin said slightly scaring Diane and adding more to King's reasonings as to why he shouldn't be here, but Meliodas ignored him and gave his judgement.

"Nah I think he can stay as long as he behaves himself, plus I can take him down should it come to that and Naruto and Hidan can keep him in his place and have him follow the rules." Meliodas said as he had his arms behind his head making everyone have their mouths open like a fish except Merlin, Gowther, Escanor and Ban.

"Well it's nice to know that someone accepts me here." Orochimaru said as he was behind King and Elizabeth causing them to scream...then both of them passing out.

"As long as you follow the rules, and don't cause any trouble it's fine." Meliodas said with a smile causing Ban to laugh and Escanor could only grunt as he was still on the ground...paralyzed.

"Can you unfreeze Escanor please also Naruto and Ban don't like it when anyone is in the kitchen...just last week they tied me to the ceiling." Meliodas said causing Orochimaru to chuckle slightly but his curiosity got the better of him and asked why. He also stated that the paralysis would were off in 2 hours.

"If I may ask why they did that?" Orochimaru said causing both Naruto and Ban to pale at that as Meliodas went into the kitchen...and came back out with some meatloaf in his hand.

"T-That was quite fast." Orochimaru said now actually concerned as he looked at Naruto and Ban who were giving him X signals with their arms telling him not to eat it, but he ate it anyways...and he would regret it for the rest of his life. **( Before I get flamed for this, this was just for comedic purposes)**

"**AHHHHHHH!!!" **Orochimaru screamed as he fell on his back and his soul was half way out of his mouth with swirls in his eyes. Ban and Naruto could only fell pity for him...then they turned to Meliodas...who had gone and hid under Elizabeth's skirt...again.

It seems as if no matter how powerful someone may be, no one can survive Meliodas's cooking.

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note: You've reached the bottom once again after finishing another chapter for your day or night. So as you read I've added the kingdom and the difference to Jericho cause of Ban's words with her. As for the ice fragments on Gulia's rapier it's just since she's become more confident she's unlocking her magic (however that works). **

**The reason why Orochimaru payed a visit to Naruto and is staying with them is because he wants to master as many Jutsu's as possible but there all with Naruto, so he can only use the Jutsu's he knows because he knows Naruto won't give him one.**

**Once again I'm pretty sure I gave Orochimaru a pretty high power level but it's below Meliodas's power level with his Demon Mark (his power level with his demon Mark is 56,000), I'll probably change it in the next Author's note of the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter16

**Author's Note: So not much to say except for some information and I've figured out what to give Hidan for his magic...sadly tho his forbidden isn't figured out yet but he's got something else with his Darkness magic. ****So if you wanna find out what it is just read.**

**Might make him have two Different chakra Natures cause that's normal in Naruto for someone to have two maybe three different Chakra Natures, plus it adds to his power.**

**Before you say "Well that's a plot hole because all chakra is gone and Chakra papers wouldn't work", Two things, One, Magic is in the world you and I know that, but Hidan would have to channel Magic in the Chakra paper like he would normally do with chakra and two I'm pretty sure learning magic isn't a thing until you unlock your magic in the Seven Deadly sins... so it's that or I'm just stupid. Either way this is what I'm going with cause it seems easier this way.**

**On with the Chapter**

**Chapter 16- Matatabi's rage and Hidan's magic**

**In The BoarHat**

In the tavern everyone was relaxing as they were nearing the next town. Ban was in the kitchen making snacks, Merlin and Orochimaru were helping Hidan with his limbs and magic, King was sleeping, Escanor was just sitting down on of the chairs, Hawk was with Elizabeth as he tried impress her by saying things he's never done, Gowther was with Meliodas learning "information" that he would regret as Naruto came in and started beating him down while at the same time telling Gowther he should not listen to him and Diane was just walking besides Hawk's mom as usual.

Diane was just talking to Hawk's mom as normal until she looked ahead and saw the town they were coming across. "Hey guys we're nearing the next town!" Diane yelled as everyone yelled back "ok" and she got a yawn from King, a grunt from Escanor, Merlin and Orochimaru were silent but she knew that's how they were.

They were nearing a town called **Oshibana.** This was a small friendly town that was currently constructing something like were many other towns but not many people knew what it was. All they knew was that it was ordered by the King of Liones, saying this will make transportation easier and faster than going by carriage or walking.

**Somewhere in the future **

A man sneezed as he was on one of the modes of transportation...while trying not barf all over his friends.

"M-Man...I s-swear...I'll k-kill whoever...invented transportation." The man said still trying not to barf all over his friends as he was leaning on one his friends shoulders while said friends could only feel pity...while another was saying he was pathetic for having a weakness like **Motion Sickness**.

**Back in the Present Time in Oshibana Town**

As the Sins plus three people and minus Diane, Merlin and Escanor, All went down to the town to grab more supplies and Meliodas promoting his Tavern which was on top of the small hill. He mostly said it to the workers as he could most likely get lots of money from them being tired from working all day.

While most people went to do other things...Naruto was currently living up to a deal he made with **Matatabi,**the two tailed cat.

"_Oi...Matatabi, we reached the next town you have control for the day_." Naruto thought while he whispered that last part to himself but unlucky for him, she not only heard it but she still remembered the deal that was made.

"**Well thank you...Naruto-Sama." **Matatabi said adding the honorific at the end of Naruto's which he unconsciously twitched his eyebrow. He never liked honorifics and he wished Matatabi would stop but Kuruma told him that all of the Tailed beast could be combined and Matatabi would still be more respectful than any of them.

"_Matatabi...I know your respectful and all but can you not add the honorific to my name please?_" Naruto asked as a few tailed beast snickered at the thought of Matatabi not showing any respect while the rest just went back to sleep.

"**Sorry...but I cannot do that it's just in my nature...at most I'll get rid of -Sama and put something else...Naruto-kun." **Matatabi said wanting a reaction out of him and she got one. Naruto's face was red but he mumbled something that Matatabi asked him to speak louder and Naruto's face just got redder as Kuruma, Shukaku, Son Goku and Gyuki were ready to burst out laughing.

"_I-I said...that I'm fine with it_." Naruto said a little louder so she can hear as she nodded her head but the others couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!!" **They all laughed at the same time as Naruto's blush was replaced with anger.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU JACKASSES!!_" Naruto yelled as he was fuming and Kokou opened an eye and swore she saw steam coming out from his ears, but she ignored it and went back to sleep.

"**Anyway...before the day is over let me take control so I can I have my fun." ** Matatabi said as Naruto swapped places with her. On the outside during Naruto's Mindscape conversation everyone thought that he was just spacing out and left him in the middle of the street.

When Matatabi took over, not many changes appeared except Naruto's eyes and whiskers. His eyes became different as his left eye was yellow and his right green. His whiskers became a little larger but they were pitch black.

"**Mmm...I believe I should change my appearance." **Matatabi thought as she went into a near by ally...transformed and came back out as a beautiful woman.

She had made her hair longer that was a dark blue with some black. She wore a light blue hoodie with black flames the flickered all over her clothing but if one could look closely...they could see that all the flames pointed towards her. Her pants were the same as her hoodie and the shirt underneath her hoodie was white and actually had nine large Tomoe going across her collier bone. She only kept Naruto's black sandals.

"This is much better." Matatabi said as she also changed her voice slightly to she didn't sound like a beast, so she changed her voice to match her previous Jinchuuiki...Yugito Nii.

She walked around with her hood down and a smile on her face. Some thought she was smiling for being a good day...while the real reasons were for having her own time.

This left Naruto confused as he watching Matatabi from his mind. He thought that she would mess with him or do stuff he wasn't supposed too, but Matatabi was just walking around.

"_I thought she was going to just stay as me and goof around with stuff I would have to deal with after. But she's just having her own time." _Naruto thought to himself while wondering why she was just relaxing and not goofing around like he thought. Kuruma must have been reading his mind cause he gave an answer.

"**Naruto...she's doing this because you said you would look after Hidan's training instead of having her do it...on top of that we cannot look around towns or countries without attracting attention to ourselves or destroying the place." **Kuruma said as Naruto gave an "ohhhh" look. Which got Kuruma to sigh at how Naruto didn't realize he can unconsciously help others, but that's what makes Naruto,Naruto.

**Time Skip near the end of the day**

It was nearing the end of the Day as street lights were turning on and Matatabi was leaving from a fish store...ironic isn't it.

"_I must say today has been rather fun. Especially this fish...I've eaten fish raw but never cooked and while I don't like Humans I must give them credit for their cooking skills!" _Matatabi exclaimed she took another bite from the fish and had stars in her eyes at how good it was.

"_Something tells me I'm going to be eating fish more than Ramen." _Naruto said while a few Bijuu snickered at that and Matatabi just nodded in response to that.

**In Heaven **

There was a woman currently eating fish as she started choking from laughter.

"Y-You...have no idea kid." she said to herself while still laughing. When having Matatabi inside you, you tend to start get a craving for fish and soon enough that's gonna be your diet.

**Back with Matatabi **

As she was walking back she was approached by two drunks. She was clearly not interested in them and walked away and this angered them.

"**H-Hey!** **(****Hic) C-****Come...(hic)...with us beautiful**." The tall drunk man said as he took and other swig from his drink that was empty but he didn't know this. He friend tried to grab Matatabi but this would be a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

He tried to grab her by the arm,but she moved faster than he could see and punched him square in the face breaking his nose and sending him back Into a wagon unconscious.

The other man was furious as he dropped his empty bottle and tried to punch her but she put one finger out and stopped his attack causing him to Shudder and fear.

"W-What...are you?!" He asked clearly frightened at her power and backed away as she smirked as her hoodie became wrapped in a blue fire as black outlines were forming and her appearance changed slightly.

She grew two tails behind her and sprouted two ears on her head that were the same color as the blue and black fire. She smiled ferociously showing off her fangs and sharp teeth in her mouth only causing the man too back away even more. She grew claws where her nails were and her whiskers became even darker than before. She chuckled a bit sensing his fear but her voice was more demonic and while the scared man was inching away, Matatabi dosent realize how far she's taking this.

**"****You asked me what am I? Well...I... AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR****!" **Matatabi Roared as she prepared a blue fire Rasengan in her hand ready to kill this man and send him into oblivion.

She lunged foward as the rasengan as she about to kill the man as he tripped trying to get away. She was about to make contact until...

..."**SENPŌ: MYŌJINMON****!!" (Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates)** Naruto yelled as he closed off Matatabi's power causing the Rasengan she created to disappear.He swapped places with her while Two Red Torii Gates Came down on her tails and one came down over her neck. When it was over...Naruto was in complete control again and Matatabi was sealed off from the other Tailed Beast_._

"I'm sorry." Naruto said before activating his "**Sharingan**".He looked the man in his eyes and erased his Memories of the events that had occurred. He looked over at his friend who was still unconscious, Naruto would assume that when he woke up he thought he had drank to much and imagined all of it. None the less he went over too him and healed his nose but left him in the wagon and his drink in his hand as if he drunk himself to sleep.

Naruto knew that Matatabi's roar would cause some panic tomorrow but thought it would be best to deal with it tomorrow and question Matatabi's outburst tomorrow as well.

In the Morning

Naruto awoke from his sleep as he went downstairs from his room in the Boarhat and asked Ban to make breakfast as he was too tired and didn't want to ruin anything. Ban agreed and started to get too work and asked Naruto a question.

"Were you up all night thinking about that loud roar last night?" Ban asked as he was scrambling eggs and putting bacon on the pan.

Naruto sighed as he hoped it was a dream. He only nodded as Ban couldn't blame him. When Ban was in town getting more food he overheard people talking about it and they sounded frightened at what it might be. Ban even thought that the Roar scared Naruto as he was the last back to the Tavern.

To everyone's knowledge in the BoarHat, with the exceptions of Meliodas, Merlin, Gowther, Hidan and Orochimaru, everyone thought that Naruto was just a friend of Meliodas helping the Tavern and that he wasn't that good of a fighter. To them Naruto knew only knew a few magic spells and some hand to hand combat practice but other than that they saw him as small combatant that could possibly go up against a Holy Knight.

"Well here's your breakfast, I think you should take the day off and let me handle the cooking." Ban said as Naruto looked at him and Ban reassured him that he'll keep Meliodas out of the Kitchen as Naruto slightly chuckled.

"Alright fine I'll take the day off." Naruto gave in as he finished his meal got up and went back to his room knowing that Ban could easily keep Meliodas out of the kitchen and cook the meals.

As Naruto was heading back towards his room he remembered that he needed to train Hidan in Magic so before he locked himself away he went towards Hidan's room.

"OIIIIII, HIDAN OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Naruto yelled knowing that bothering Hidan was one of many ways to get him to open his door.

"IM TRYING TO SLEEP DAMMIT!!" Hidan yelled as he opened the door to Naruto smiling which confused him slightly...until Naruto started dragging him out of his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Hidan yelled as he was trying to get out of Naruto's Iron Grip but it was futile as he was now outside.

"Time for some morning training!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a swing from Hidan's scythe. Naruto could clearly tell he was mad but in the end it would benefit him.

"Come on man I'm trying to help you get stronger and on the plus side I can help with getting some magic." Naruto said still dodging Hidan's attacks but he stopped when he heard getting some magic.

"Getting magic? Is it the same as having a Chakra Nature?" Hidan asked as he stopped attacking him now interested in what he was saying.

"Yeah you could say it's like having a chakra Nature which reminds me...what is your chakra Nature anyways?" Naruto asked as Hidan shrugged, saying he never had a reason for since he had his Curse Technique.

"Well guess we'll start with figuring out your chakra Nature." Naruto said as he unsealed a chakra paper and gave it to Hidan.

"So you know what happens when the paper changes right for identifying your chakra Nature right?" Naruto asked as Hidan nodded knowing the basics of it as he grabbed the paper and channeled magic into it.

After a few seconds the paper wrinkled indicating he had a release for Lightning. Naruto was about to speak when the paper began to dampen indicating he has a release for Water as well.

"Well it seems you have Water and Lightning release Hidan. That pretty powerful if you know how to use them." Naruto said sagely making Kuruma snicker but kept to himself.

"That's AWESOME!! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE WATER AND LIGHTNING RELEASE I ALSO HAVE DARKNESS MAGIC HELL YEAH!!!" Hidan yelled as he started doing a victory dance at his powers but Naruto was bewildered that Hidan has Darkness Magic as well.

"Wait...you have Darkness magic as well?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Hidan as Naruto remembered that Hidan was with Orochimaru and Merlin which gave him the conclusion of him getting his magic from them.

"Oh makes sense. Well do have any magic spells yet?" Naruto asked as he was the one now curious.

"Well I have only three spells but there pretty strong, might be able to go up against an A-Rank Jutsu." Hidan said as he looked at some trees in front of him and stuck his hand out.

"**Sudden Storm!**" Hidan yelled as purple orbs fired from his hand into the forest and started destroying everything in its path. After Hidan was done 20 trees were destroyed and a few cracks were in the ground as well.

Naruto was impressed at the destruction it caused but he looked at Hidan as he still had energy left in him.

"That was a powerful spell and you don't look tired at all. What's your other spell?" Naruto asked while Hidan was taking pride in his massive amount of Magic.

"My other spell...this one is isn't as powerful than the last one but its power can go up against a Low B-Rank Jutsu." Hidan said getting ready to show off his spell as Naruto was thinking to train him in Lightning style and Water style.

Hidan turned to another part of the Forest and created a fist as it glowed a crimson Color and he fired.

"**Bala!"(Hollow Bullet)** Hidan yelled as shot his fist forward and the crimson energy shot forward destroying 5 trees in the process.

"Not as powerful like you said but it looks like it would still pack a punch. What's your last spell?" Naruto asked now fully intrigued in his Darkness magic as he never saw anything like this.

Hidan once again stuck his hand out and this time it looked as if he was about to catch something.

A dark crimson like energy appeared in his hand and. Naruto could see the beads of sweat rolling down Hidan's face indicating that this was his strongest spell and most likely his most taxing spell.

"**CERO**!" Hidan yelled as the Dark crimson energy shot forward destroying anything in its path as it destroyed the land many more trees and finally it finished and the aftermath was of the attack did a number of the Forest.

After Hidan finished his spell he collapsed on his ass breathing heavily. "Damn...I shouldn't have used that...way to much magical power." Hidan said as he grabbed the drink from Naruto and started chugging it down as if he hadn't had any in days.

"Damn, I should've listened to Merlin and Orochimaru. They said that since I'm new to magic I should take it slow but...YOU JUST HAD TO ASK ME TO SHOW OFF MY MAGIC DIDN'T YOU, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!" Hidan yelled clearly annoyed at what Naruto made him do and Naruto got a tick mark from this.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SHOW OFF I JUST ASKED HOW MANY SPELLS YOU HAD NOT TO SHOW THEM TO ME!!" Naruto yelled back also annoyed getting accused of asking Hidan to show his magic and soon enough they both were in a dust cloud having a little scuffle as Diane and Meliodas watched.

"Shouldn't we stop them Captain?" Diane asked as she was worried they would hurt each other but Meliodas reassured her that they would be alright.

Ban came out a saw Meliodas and Diane and noticed that they were watching Hidan and Naruto's little fight.

"Wanna make a bet on who would win?" Ban asked not looking at Meliodas as he knows he's grinning and he knew Diane wasn't into betting.

"500 gold coins on Naruto." Meliodas said now looking at Ban as Ban replied.

"You call that a bet... I got 950 gold coins on Hidan." Ban said bringing out a bag of 950 gold coins as Meliodas brought out his 500 bag of gold coins and waited while Diane giggled at them.

Ten Minutes later

Ten minutes passed as Naruto was sitting on the defeated Hidan and Ban was sulking at losing 950 gold coins but no one said betting was good for you.

**In Heaven**

There was currently a busy woman in a gambling place shaking dice in a cup and she was hoping she would get a 7 as that was the number she bet while everyone else voted against her.

She was close winning which her assistant that was next to her was shocked that her teacher was winning...but in the back of her mind she knew something was going to go wrong...

...and she would be right. "C'mon...LUCKY NUMBER 7!!" She yelled as she threw the dice down and everyone watched them roll with anticipation...waiting for it to be right or wrong. One dice landed on a one...She now needed a six to win...but as always when it comes to betting the odds were always against.

The other dice stopped...to a one meaning the wan got snake eyes and lost all her winnings and money.

"_I don't think the **Supeme Deity** could help Lady Tsunade with her Gambling problem or her Debts." _Her assistant Shizune thought while her face became pale as Tsunade asked for more money...she truly lived up to her title as **Densetsu no Kamo." (The legendary Sucker)**

**Back in the BoarHat **

They went back inside as Hidan ate some food Ban had prepared earlier and went to bed very early as to replenish his magic and everyone else had stayed downstairs.

"Sooooo, Captain what's next? We got the gang back together so what are we gonna do next?" Ban asked as everyone looked at Meliodas...who looked at Elizabeth...and he was currently up her skirt...again.

"I dunno, Elizabeth was the one who wanted to gather us again even though I was going to do it anyways. So Elizabeth what's next?" Meliodas asked as Naruto was prying Meliodas off her leg as she was a blushing mess but managed to say what she wanted to say.

"W-Well I wanted to gather everyone so you could help me take back the Kingdom from the Holy knights.They locked away my father and sisters and took control over the Kingdom." Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice and everyone felt guilty in a way except Merlin and Orochimaru.

"Then we'll just have to take it back won't we." Meliodas said as everyone nodded making Elizabeth smile but King had something to say.

"Hey guys...before we go overthrowing a kingdom I just have one question for Ban, The Captain and Diane...WHERE ARE YOUR SACRED TREASURES?" King yelled making Meliodas, Ban and Diane sweatshop at that and Naruto facepalmed forgetting all about that.

"If I may ask what is a Sacred Tresure?" Orochimaru asked wanting to learn more about this as he heard it from Merlin but she didn't give him much detail.

"A Sacred Treasure are our special weapons that can give us immense power. Each one is unique to the sin so I'll ask again...WHERE ARE THEY?" King asked again in urgency that such powerful weapons should not be messed with. After that everyone he called out gave their reasons.

"I lost mine, Sold Mine, Mine got stolen." Diane Meliodas and Ban said making King look at them in disbelief, how could Diane misplace a gigantic Hammer, why would Meliodas sell his and he found it impossible that Ban got his stolen as he was with him when they let themselves get captured.

"Actually I have the Captain's Weapon here with me. It just slipped my mind to give it to him." Merlin spoke up as she brought out Meliodas's Sacred Treasure and gave it to him.

"Wow thanks Merlin." Meliodas said as he gave Naruto his broken blade and kept his original.

"Thanks...I guess." Naruto said unsure of what to do with it but in his mind he already knew to seal this away.

"Well that leaves two people without their Sacred Treasuries." Meliodas laughing at the end as King hit him on the back of the head saying he had no right to say that.

"Well where are we supposed to find them?" Naruto asked as he put the broken Sword at his side for now.

" I heard a rumor about a Gaint hammer in some town that nobody can wield that might be Diane's Hammer." Ban said taking another swig of his drink while everyone nodded at his information that he somehow has. Only problem...is that Ban dosent know the name of the town which is a problem.

"We'll just figure it out as we go and if we can't find out the name of the town then we'll just go to the Kingdom without it!" Meliodas exclaimed getting a sight from King but chuckling from everyone else_._

"It's better than nothing I guess." King said as he gave in and sighed as they ventured to the next town in search of new information.

**Unknown Location**

In a cave there was a dead giant red Demon and a man standing in front of it.

The man wears a set of full-body armor which is covered by a robe. He has short white light-colored hair and a goatee. This was Hendrickson, and he was currently cutting out some blood that was falling into two cups.

He turned around to the two people that were behind him and spoke.

"While Jericho got over her superiority-complex you've still feel deeply insecure and now that Jericho has overcome her own insecurities you must feel like it's not possible but with this...you can." Hendrickson said as held the cup full of demon blood in his hand.

"And you must feel weak by losing to _him. Don't worry...as I said before, you'll gain immense power by drinking this." Hendrickson finished holding the cup in his other hand._

"Here you go...Gulia,Twigo." Hendrickson said as he handed the cup to her and she drank every drop of it and dropped the cup as did Twigo.

After drinking it she fell down in pain. All of her limbs felt as if they were breaking and her muscles being torn apart. After a bit she fell down coughing out globs amount of blood.

Twigo on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. He experienced pain as well but he didn't fall down or cough blood.

A man from the shadows came chuckling slightly.

"Helbram, how nice of you to show up." Hendrickson said turning to his side seeing a man in full bronze armor.

"I see that one is compatible with the Demons blood. One is better than none though." Helbram said as he saw Twigo boasting about his power boost.

"Conclusion.This boost of power is Enormous!" Twigo said as he started growing bigger and bigger until he started breaking though his armor and started getting even bigger until...

..."**BOOM**"

Twigo imploded leaving his guts limbs and blood all over the floor.

"As I said only one was compatible. How are you feeling...Gulia?" Helbram said as he went over to her and helped her up and her eyes were now blackened.

"I...feel...powerful." Gulia said as she was up on her feet and looked over at the remains of Twigo. "Mhm, weak." Gulia said as she walked away from a Grinning Hendrickson and a Grinning Helbram although his helmet covered his face.

"This...will be interesting...won't it Drayfus." Hendrickson said to himself as he walked to the stairs to leave and Helbram Disappeared though his magic.

The sins were in for one of their toughest battle.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: Hello and as you read I changed the Demon blood thing so instead of Gulia already having it she dosent and Twigo still dies...CONCLUSION!**

**I see you also found out Hidan's magic or nature release, idk anymore but all you need to know that it's lightning and water release with darkness so that's that and I might give up on thinking something for Hidan's forbidden magic because I can't think of anything to give him. **

**As you read Some of Hidan's dark magic is Turles's Sudden Storm, and Bala and Cero from bleach. Cero comes from a Hollow which is practically a type of demon and Bala comes from Arrancar, and I'll give him a move from One piece that serves at offense and defense so you probably know what it is if you watch One piece.**

**Well that's it for this chapter took longer than expected but I was also being lazy so I should have gotten this done in half the time but it is what it is. **


	18. Chapter17

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me and I know I've been gone for a long time but it's been like a month so your fine but all you need to know is that you have a new chapter today to read in the morning or before bed.**

**Also sorry for any mistakes you might find I did check for spelling errors but just in case you find some sorry for it.**

**So aside from me being a dick this chapter will Explain why the calm Matatabi was ready send two drunks into oblivion (which I made this up completely) and some training for Hidan to work on Water and Lightning release with his Darkness magic and like I said last Chapter he'll have something from one piece and as a hint It is something everyone has but if you train with it you can become stronger. Good hint, bad hint, want me to do regular updates assuming I can remember to do that.  
**

**Also I think for the fun of it Hidan and Ban will be rivals but get on each other's nerves like Natsu and Gray but I won't make it right away I'll make it so that Hidan challenges Ban to something and we'll go from there.**

**Anyways enough of me rambling let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: An explanation and Training Day **

**Inside Naruto's room of the BoarHat**

Naruto was laying down on his bed in orange shorts and a plain white shirt. He couldn't help but think of **Matatabi's **actions last night. She was ready to kill two drunks for measly hitting on her. While he could understand punching one guy in the face he couldn't understand why she was ready to obliterate the other...but Naruto assumed had he not stepped in when he did she would've most likely killed both men.

Deciding that laying down won't do anything he sat up and crossed his legs and closing his eyes he was entering his Mindscape.**(He doesn't have to enter his Mindscape like this I just chose to do it like this, this time.)**

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Naruto was in a sewer like place. He turned around and saw 8 of 9 tailed beast like he assumed.

_"Hey guys how are you doing?" _Naruto asked as a few said they were fine and went back to sleep while others were concerned.

"**Naruto...I was wondering when you would come. I think you can release Matatabi from her imprisonment...she seems to have finally calmed down." **Kuruma said as Naruto nodded and undid the seal that was binding Matatabi.

_"Matatabi." _Naruto said in a serious voice as she looked at him. His eyes looked like a parent ready to scold their child.

_"**I'm sorry...it's just that those two men reminded me of something that happened when Yugito was my Jinchuriki."** Matatabi said as she bowed in apology as Naruto was still staring at her and Kuruma saw a glimpse of the old man in Naruto but it quickly faded when Naruto spoke._

_"_I forgive you but...I need an explanation as to why you did what you did." Naruto said looking at her and by now all the Tailed beast were awake listening in on the conversation.

_**"**__**I understand...this dates back 48,015 years ago...this was before the villages became allies**." Matatabi said as she started changing their surroundings. The disgusting sewer was now the villiage Hidden in the Clouds._

**Flashback (Just gonna say this gets a little dark)**

"**I've changed our surroundings so it's easier for you to see what happened." **Matatabi said as everyone nodded and stared paying attention to the story as they saw a 15 year old Yugito Nii.

She had long blond hair and she was wearing a dark blue grey hoodie with dark red pants. She had her hoodie down and was walking through the Village as she greeted some people and they greeted her back.

Now this confused Naruto as he assumed she was a **Jinchuriki** already and the village was treating her nicely. Matatabi said to wait as this was the day that changed everything.

Yugito wore a smile on her face as she went to her favorite fish place. She bought her favorite smoked Salmon and was munching on it with delight. As she turned a corner she saw a boy with glasses on while eggs were being thrown at him.

This was Killer B...little brother to the next **Raikage** A. Eggs were being thrown at him but he walked on as if nothing was happening...he just kept doing his rapping like it was a normal day.

Yugito felt bad...she was also a **Jinchuriki** but it was a secret from everyone else. Only the **Third Raikage** knew...the **Next Raikage**, **Killer B** and a few of her Sensei's...but other than that no one else in the village knew.

She was the **Jinchuriki** of the Two tailed cat...Matatabi. She became a **Jinchuriki** at the age of two and was put through hell like training and after some point she managed to fully control her tailed beast and she could perform a full transformation.

As Killer B walked by he sent Yugito a secret hi through his rapping and kept walking. Everyone else thought that he just said some stupid shit to the girl as he walked by but she knew better and secretly said hi back by biting into her fish.

Going back to walking and eating she felt herself being pulled back into her mind and knew that Matatabi wanted to talk.

She quickly ate her fish and sat down under a tree and closed her eyes as she went into her Mindscape.

**Mindscape**

In Yugito's Mindscape there was a sea of ocean and fish galore everywhere. She walked on the water towards an Island where it kept the Two Tailed cat.

_"So...Matatabi what did you need_?" Yugito asked as she sat by her paw eating another fish...one would think she would have been sick from eating fish all the time but when having a Two tailed cat the size of a mountain eating fish for 13 years seems like second Nature.

**_"_**_**I just called you here to warn you...I have a feeling that something bad might happen before tomorrow**_." Matatabi said as Yugito frowned. Normally she would ignore most things she said but the seriousness in her voice made her think about her choice of words.

_"I'll...keep an eye out._" Yugito said as she looked at her Tailed beast telling her not to worry about her and just before Yugito was about to leave Matatabi decided to have some fun.

**"****_Sooooo...mind telling me when your going get a boyfriend...Yugito-Chan_**?" Matatabi asked in a teasing playful voice and started giggling when seeing Yugito's face turn redder than the hair of an Uzumaki.

_"I-I t-t-told you t-that I d-don't want one just yet!!"_ Yugito yelled back defending herself saying that she's not interested in dating but...her face still red and got even redder when she realized she was stuttering like an Idiot and at her own sudden outburst.

**"HAHAHAHAHA"**Matatabi laughed at her container who continued getting even redder by the second if that was possible.**"****Despise how stoic and calm you are you can easily be flustered. Don't worry I'm only teasing...I know your not ready to date yet." **_Matatabi said still giggling to herself always finding a way to tease her container._

"IM GOING!!" Yugito yelled as she cut the connection and was back in the real word. As she got up and went to walk away she forgot she was in a tree...and fell on her face.

A few people that passed by giggled and kept walking while Yugito got up and blew her hair out of her face.

"I'm so going to get you back...Matatabi." Yugito thought to herself as she stared walking back home as it was getting dark. She must've been in her mind longer than she intended too.

As she was walking back she noticed two drunk men. She thought nothing of it and went to walk by them when one of them stopped in front of her.

**"****H-hey...(hic)...whaddya...say...(hic)...the three of us have some fun?!**" The man asked clearly drunk as hell since he wasn't sober enough to realize he was hitting on a 15 year old...who he and his friend...looked over 20. They also didn't see her Shinobi headband as it was covered by her hair.

"I have to decline...I am tired and I am underaged for you." Yugito said while trying to be polite but she was truly tired and wanted to sleep and the last thing she needed was two drunks hitting on her.

She walked passed them in a attempt to just leave and go home but neither of them were having it.

**"**_**HEY...My friend asked you for something...and you better do it bitch**." _The other man said clearly angered that Yugito was blowing them off completely ignoring the part when she said she was underaged.

"I'm going to give you two one final warning...Leave.Me.Alone." Yugito said glaring at the man who backed off seeing her rage...but he smirked when his friend came up behind her.

He grabbed both her arms with one hand and put the other over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help and with the help of his friend they carried her back into a ally.

"**_Should've been cooperative in the beginning...now we have to be ruff._**" The man said having a perverted grin on his face as the tried to tie down Yugito...key word was tried.

They should've heaved her warning and left her alone...they should've left when she said she wasn't interested and underaged...they should've never even spoken to her_._

"I told you to leave me alone...Now...**YOU DIE!!!**" Yugito yelled as she grew claws where her nails were and slashe the man in front of her giving him five deep cuts across his chest. She then kicked him out of the ally and into a tree unconscious and bleeding.

The man behind her dropped her and ran off trying to get away...only for her to quickly catch up and pin the man to the ground.

**"****P-Please...SPARE ME!!!" **The man pleaded as he had tears in his eyes and started claiming that he'll no longer drink after 9:30 at night and he'll have a hard working job.

"Mmmm." Yugito thought about it. She acted out of self defense and severely scratched the man who was still at the tree unconscious and looked down at the man In front of her.

"Fine...you are to tell no one about this...you will keep what you said earlier and tell your friend the same thing...take him to the hospital." Yugito said in a cold voice making him shudder in fear and nod as he ran over and grabbed his friend and carried him to the hospital.

Yugito calmed herself down and left the ally truly ready to pass out and sleep but kept herself awake long enough to go home...little did she know...the entire scene was watched by someone who was behind the tree Yugito kicked the man.

**The Next Morning **

Yugito woke up like any other day took a shower and got dressed ready to have her morning fish.

As she stepped out of her house and made her way to the street...she couldn't help but feel she was being stared at...watched.

It crept her out and she walked towards the fish place quickly where she could have some peace...little did she know...her morning would only get worse as would her day.

As soon as she arrived and asked the Man behind the counter for her usual Smoked Salmon he declined saying that they were out. She became confused as she smelled and saw some right behind him.

"But there are some behind you." Yugito questioned the man as he looked at her. It wasn't the normal friendly eyes but she got the cold and hard stare...they had hate, anger and disgust in them.

She backed away slightly wondering what was wrong with him or what she did to offend him and make him upset. He only continued to watch her every move until she left and he finally sighed, as a man walked up to him.

"Finally that Demon's gone...can't believe I've been serving a demon this whole time...I could've been next on the meal." The man said as he served the man Smoked Salmon. What he didn't know was that Yugito was on his roof silently crying...wondering why she was being called a Demon.

It only got worse from there. Every person she was friends with came up to her and said that they no longer wanted to be friends...some went as far as to call her a Demon and that was why they couldn't be friends.

She was walking silently looking down at the street as she could feel the cold glares looking at her. Anytime she would try and talk to someone she knew they would ignore her or shove her to the ground and run off...some adults actually hit her when she walked up to a food stand to buy something.

After a while she tried multiple times to see if this was a **Genjutsu** by expelling chakra but it was no use...it was her reality...everyone she knew turned her back on her...except the people who trained her...**Killer B**...the **Third Raikage** and the soon to be **Fourth Raikage.**

The villagers had thrown stuff at her as she was walking. It wasn't eggs or anything no...they were rocks...big ones too. Although she caught a few some managed to hit her in her side her stomach legs and knees until one hit her head.

She felt herself dizzy and light headed. She was only able to make it to a tree were she sat down and rested while reflecting on what could have happened to the Villagers that made them like this.

She didn't know what could've happened that the Villagers were like this. Everyone she knew had turned her back in her without explanation. She could only think about until she fell asleep...but this would be a horrible mistake.

**2 hours later**

Yugito woke up after getting some rest but something was off. She woke up in a abandoned warehouse meaning that she was somewhere in the village but at the same time she didn't know where in the village.

"Where am I?" Yugito asked herself remembering that she fell asleep under a tree in the village. She decided it could've been a training test to see what she would do if she was every captured...that's what she hoped.

She tried to undo the chains that were binding her to the wall but they wouldn't budge and tried using her claws as well but they didn't even scratch it.

As she was thinking of a way to get out she hears doors open and the sounds of foot steps about 10 people.

"Who are you...what do you want?" Yugito questioned as she thought she might get some answers but instead she was punched in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON!!!" The person yelled as he kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. After that from another person she was stabbed in her arm and she could only cry in pain forgetting about trying to break free.

After that the hell broke lose and all of unknown people started beating the hell out of her. Some people stabbed her legs another in her other arm a punch to the face giving her a black eye while others could only kick her. She was even stabbed in her stomach and kicked there multiple times forcing her to cough blood onto her attackers.

"HOW DARE YOU LIVE IN THIS VILLAGE!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TRUSTED YOU!!!"

"YOUR JUST A WOLF IN SHEEPS CLOTHING!!!"

"DIE!!!"

The people yelled with fury as they were still beating the shit out of her. Despite all this she still wondered why this was happening...then it came to her.

She had been called demon many times...nothing else...it's always been demon...then they said "how dare you live in this village. Then...she decided the villagers somehow found out about her being a **Jinchuriki**. She couldn't understand how they found out as those two guys practically begged for forgiveness even though one was half way dead.

She was slowly slipping into being unconscious. The villagers still kept beating her...but none of them knew what was coming next.

A sudden wave of chakra pulsed from Yugito. She slowly got up and ripped off both chains of the walls then ripped them off her wrists. She started growling at them, her nails became claws and her fangs became sharper.

The villagers backed away in fear. Yugito was unconscious by the time the chakra was pulsed so that meant only thing could have done this...it was Matatabi.

**Flashback end**

The illusion ended with all of the tailed beast slightly shocked at this. A few of them thought that she would've been harassed like this from the moment she became a **Jinchuriki** but she managed to hide it for 13 years.

Naruto was shocked the most...he didn't think the villagers would just turn on her so quickly...he figured that because she hasn't done anything to them they would be fine about it but he was wrong.

**"**_All Jinchuriki have a horrible life Naruto-kun...any of the tailed beast can say something about their previous host and about how their lives were horrible...your no exception to that...if anything you might've had it worse than anyone else other than your friend Garra." _Matatabi said as all of them looked down in regret but Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Guys...I know that you all must regret what happened with your previous host...but I don't think they would want you to sulk over something like this. I mean look at the good parts...Kokuo, didn't Han leave his village to not only protect it but to technicaly explore the world, he always wanted to so technically if you didn't get sealed in him he could've never done what he wanted...Son Goku...you lived a good life with Rōshi-San and even became friends." Naruto said as all the tailed beast looked at him and Naruto was finishing his speech. "Despite all of the bad things that's happened there was always some good things when you were with them...you all got to make friends...even the Grumpy Fox became my friend...Garra managed to become friends with Shukaku and he only wanted death and destruction...so if you ask me...the good things out weigh the bad." Naruto finally finished and they were all inspired by this even Kuruma and Shukaku though they made sure to hit Naruto on the head with his snide comments.

_"__YOU BASTARDS,WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!?!?" _Naruto yelled at Kuruma and Shukaku as they the three of them got into an argument as everyone else just chuckled.

_"__Whatever I need to do help Hidan in Lightning and Water, see ya later." _Naruto said as he left his Mindscape leaving everyone else to go back to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes...to see Elizabeth directly in his face.

"AHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled as he fell back making Elizabeth apologize over and over. Naruto got up and reassured her that he was fine but was wondering what she wanted.

"Ban wanted me to get you for lunch. You just looked like you didn't want to be disturbed so I just waited until you were done." Elizabeth said...still apologizing but Naruto just sighed and made his way downstairs to the delicacy of food.

Naruto was downstairs with Elizabeth behind him and Naruto rushes over to the food leaving Elizabeth in the dust.

Naruto sat down waiting for his food while thinking of what Jutsu's to teach Hidan and as if his words were heard Hidan came up to him.

"Hey Fox boy...I need you to teach me this water style Jutsu." Hidan asked while Naruto let "Fox Boy" slide but he needed to know what it was.

"Well what's the name of it? I can't teach you anything without knowing the name." Naruto replied after taking a bite out of his fish...guess having a monster cat inside you really makes you crave fish all the time.

"Damn what was it called...oh I remember now! It's called **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha****." (Water Style: Exploding water Shockwave) **Hidan said as Naruto recalled that Jutsu as it was used by Kisame against Bushier Brown Sensei.

"Oh yeah I can teach you that we just need to figure out what Lightning style to go with it." Naruto said as he was thinking about a Jutsu then it came to him.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled scaring a few people but he ignored them and told Hidan the Jutsu. "The Lightning style Jutsu I'll teach is **Raiton: Sandāboruto!" (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt) **Naruto yelled again and this time a few stared him down and Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head but turned back to Hidan.

"That doesn't seem powerful but if goes with my other Jutsu I guess it's fine." Hidan said making his way outside while Naruto sighed realizing why Kakazu would always say "Shut up or I'll kill you", except with Naruto he could truly kill Hidan if he wanted too.

"_Well I guess I could train so I can use__ **that**." _Naruto thought as he finished his fish and went outside to train Hidan and himself.

While Naruto gave Hidan the scrolls to perform his two Jutsu's, he himself was trying to fuse two Magic's together to create something very dangerous and destructive.

**Near Future **

A small old man was sitting on a bar drinking when he suddenly sneezed.

"ACHOO!!" The small man sneezed loudly but only attracted a few people around him as he suddenly cleaned his nose.

"Are you alright Master, your not coming down with a cold are you ?" A woman with white hair behind the Bar asked as she was cleaning cups and taking orders.

"No I'm fine my dear...I just got the feeling that I'll be getting more bills." The old man cried as a few people laughed at that and went about their business.

**Back at training**

Hidan kept electrocuting himself while trying to do his Lightning style and Naruto kept burning the area around them while trying to use **HellBlaze**.

"Man...I've forgotten how hard training can be." Naruto said as he was pretty tired trying to control The flames of **HellBlaze. **Hidan overheard this and grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"OH YEAH!!! TRY ELECTROCUTING YOURSELF 5 TMES AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!!" Hidan yelled at Naruto for him saying that training was hard as he performed the same hand signs and this time he didn't Electrocute himself but he electrocuted Naruto.

"HELL YEAH I DID IT!!" Hidan yelled triumphantly as he handed the Lightning scroll back towards Naruto who punched Hidan for Electrocuting him but took the scroll none the less as he got back to work on his training.

"**Hell...Blaze." **Naruto said trying to control the flames from not going out of control and burning everything around them to ash and dust. After a while he succeeded. Now the hard part was trying to combine a technique from the **Demom Clan**...with the **Goddess Race. **

**"**Ok then...**ARK!!" **Naruto yelled as he summoned an Ark in the same hand as the **HellBlaze**. He was trying to fuse both of them to create something very powerful and it was working...for the first few seconds.

The energy was too powerful and exploded in Naruto's hand launching him back through some trees. Hidan stopped his training and rushed over wondering what the hell was happening and what kind of training Naruto was doing.

"Hey Naruto are you o-WHAT THE HELL!!!" Hidan yelled as he looked at the 20 foot crater in the ground and saw Naruto in the woods on some trees he destroyed when he was launched.

"GET THE FUCK UP YOU DOBE!!! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!!" Hidan yelled as he was shaking Naruto so he could get up and explain the 20 foot crater in the ground.

Naruto heard the word Dobe and assumed it was Sasuke yelling at him, then he realized it was only Hidan. His sadness was replaced with anger.

"TEME,WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A DOBE!?!?? AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS TRAINING!!!!" Naruto yelled back as he and Hidan had sparks between them ready to fight at any moment.

But neither of them had the energy to even punch each other so they dropped it and headed back towards the tavern. Naruto was far too tired form trying to fuse two Magic's from different races that were meant to counterattack the other and Hidan was tired from trying to perform the Water style Jutsu as he was only able to make a puddle and thus he couldn't train in his darkness magic.

**At the Tavern **

In the Tavern people were drinking and having fun until Naruto and Hidan came in.

Nothing could be said about how they looked...except for Ban of course. "Man the two of you look like shit!" Ban yelled as he was laughing as did everyone else. Naruto ignored him and went to take a shower while Hidan grew a tick Mark.

"You bastard, you wanna fight!?" Hidan yelled back somehow gaining energy to fight as he was now in Ban's face as the two slammed heads ready to fight and the entire Tavern was all for it until...

..."No fighting guys." Meliodas came out telling them not to fight getting disappointed groans from everyone until Meliodas spoke again. "Instead of fighting have a drinking contest, loser as to pay for himself and the Winner!" Meliodas exclaimed as the entire Tavern cheered with Joy as Meliodas brought out mugs and barrels of Alcohol for the two to start and they started almost immediately.

**Once again in the future **

A woman with brunette hair was drinking from a barrel of Alcohol suddenly stopped and looked towards the doors.

"Something wrong?" A man drinking next to her asked as he took a swig from his mug.

"No...it's just I feel I'll be getting a challenge today." She said taking another swig from her barrel causing sweat drops all around wondering how she's not dead yet.

**Back in the past once again**

Ban and Hidan were going at it as the whole tavern were cheering some betting on Ban and others on Hidan.

They both were at their 50th mug of Alcohol and they both were teetering on passing out but...Hidan passed out before finishing his mug and he was snoring with his face red from all the alcohol and soon after Ban passed out too.

The tavern cheered as some people handed over their money and they all went home as it was night and Escanor came out from his room and saw the mess with Hidan and Ban at the center.

"Such a mess, might as well get started." Escanor sighed as he fixed some chairs and started washing some mugs and after he was done he carried Ban and Hidan to their rooms...which was easier said than done considering both were heavy than him in his night form so this was a very hard task but he got it done none the less.

**Back outside **

**Play Song-Beerus's Hakai theme**

Naruto was outside training again trying to get this down. He summoned his **HellBlaze **and **Ark** and was fusing them together until it exploded again but it wasn't as powerful earlier in the day so it was a sign he was making progress.

"Man this is as hard as when I was first making the **RasenShuriken.**" Naruto said aloud to no one but then it hit him, why didn't he think of this earlier.

"**Shadow clone Jutsu!" (This is the one Jutsu that won't be Japanese English cause we know what it is and it's to much of a drag to write it all out) **Naruto said as he made one clone of himself and gave it its orders.

"Okay I need you to make the **Ark **after I make **HellBlaze **ok?" Naruto said as his clone nodded as htheu got to work.

"**HellBlaze"**

**"Ark"**

Naruto said as he created **Hellblaze **while his clone created the **Ark** and just like when he made the **RasenShuriken **it worked...but he needed to test it and as if **Kami **was listening she answered his prayer as a beats appeared behind him.

**"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR" **the beast yelled as it charged Naruto. The beast had horns razor sharp teeth and claws and had a bulky figure similar to Escanor during the day but it had dark red fur and was running towards Naruto for his snack.

"Alright...time to test this!" Naruto yelled as his clone disappeared and the beast was right over Naruto but he launched his attack as the beast stopped in its tracks roaring in pain.

It's body had a purple outline but it started fading away. From its head down to its feet it was just fading away as particles were going into the air also fading until the beast was no more...he was disintegrated.

"Man that was awesome!!" Naruto yelled and hearing some complaints from the villagers below and quietly made his way back to the Tavern.

**Song End**

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: Was up you guys and that was this chapter and for Yugito's past it's obviously made up but I thought it was good and idk if you found what happened to her dark but it's whatever.**

**As for the training it wasn't much for Hidan as he got the Lightning style down from rage but the water style was harder for him and for Naruto to get down his new move instead of a Shadow clone army all he needed was one.**

**So you probably guessed from the song what Naruto as been working on and it's Beerus's Hakai, so it works the same way and yeah it's pretty over powered but there's gonna be a draw back too it when Naruto uses it as to not make him destroy stuff for the hell of it but he will get use to it with practice, he didn't receive the drawback when he first used it cause he didn't get them...yet.**

**As for those funny future stuff it will happen cause why not****.**

**That's all for this Chapter and since school is officially over I can work on making more chapters when I'm not being lazy.**


	19. Chapter18

**Author's Note:Its me again and remember how I said that I might give up on finding a forbidden magic for Hidan well...FUCK WHAT I SAID LAST TIME CAUSE I FOUND SOMETHING! Yeah so I was going through google and shit and I came across it and figured that Hidan gonna have Reaper Magic.**

**So I read about it and seems pretty kool and that it actually requires sacrificing a part of their body to transform into the reaper because it's considered uncommon caster and transformation magic.**

**Enough spoiling about Hidan's magic and what it can do cause all I will say now is that it's pretty overpowered and if you wanna search it up go ahead or you can wait when he gets the magic which will most likely be in this chapter as I've put off trying to find one and I'm also not entirely sure how you obtain this magic so I'm going to make up how he gets it but with a slight twist about sacrificing a body part for his power.**

**Welp enough rambling on with the chapter**

**Chapter 18- A Deal with the Reaper**

**In the Tavern **

It was morning as Naruto was making everyone breakfast as they already left the town they were at and going to the next for Diane's hammer.

They had gotten information about the town that had a gigantic hammer that nobody could use and Meliodas assumed it was Diane's **Gideon.**

"Oi Hawk, can you go wake up everyone and tell them that breakfast is ready?" Naruto asked as Hawk nodded and went to wake Elizabeth first from being sexually harassed by Meliodas...again, then went to Ban's room who was still sleeping off last nights drinking contest as was Hidan when Hawk went to wake them up.

Diane was already up as she made her way downstairs and if your wondering how she was the size of a normal human was because Merlin uses a spell to enlarge and shrink her at will.

Merlin was also up conducting experiments so Hawk knew he had no reason to go in her room. Escanor was making his way downstairs and walking with pride as usual. Hawk didn't bother with King knowing he sleeps like rock when he's tired...the only room that made him scared was Orochimaru's room.

He had never gone in there nor does he want too. The only ones who go in there are Hidan, Naruto and Merlin, other than that everyone stays out of his room unless it's an emergency.

"_You can do this...it's just telling him that breakfast is ready nothing wrong with that...right?" _Hawk though to himself as he pushed open the door into Orochimaru's room. He looked towards his bed and saw he wasn't there and assumed he was already awake and sighed a relief.

"My my, you seemed relieved mind if I ask why?" A voice asked from behind Hawk be he was too relived to even register his voice.

"Yeah I am, I thought Orochimaru would...kill...me." Hawk said but started going cold and sweating bullets suddenly realizing who was behind him. The pig slowly turned around and saw Orochimaru staring at him dead in his eyes.

"Now why would I kill you. After all I don't feel like leaving this fun little party." Orochimaru said as he turned around chucking and left towards the dinning area for his food leaving a half dead Hawk in his room.

As Orochimaru was heading down the stairs he heard muttering coming from Hidan's room. He knew Hidan should be asleep from all that drinking and that Hidan was a loud person so for him to mutter something was intriguing to him and decided to investigate.

He slipped into the room undetected and was watching from the celling as Hidan was reading a magic book that Merlin gave him.

"_Guess it was nothing." _Orochimaru thought as he was about to leave when he heard Hidan start saying a forbidden incantation.

"What the hell is this?" Hidan asked himself as he started reading the words.

**"I summon the God that has no bounds"**

**"He is one of many who controls over our Time"**

**"His powers can only be matched by three others"**

**"Come now from your Graveyard...lend me your Power...THE GRIM REAPER!"**

**Play Song- Undertaker Rest In Peace (you may or may not know this but it's goes good with this)**

Hidan finished as the room got cold and the winds were picking up outside. Orochimaru from his ledge jumped down too late as Hidan was already finished.

"You Damn fool!" Orochimaru yelled at Hidan as the whole tavern felt a chill go down their spines...as if they were being touched by a ghost.

**Downstairs **

Merlin realized what was happening but knew she was too late to stop it and just had wait for everything to be over.

Naruto was only annoyed at what was happening. After this he would have to deal with whoever summoned The Grim Reaper.

**Back Upstairs **

Hidan dropped the book he was holding as the books pages started going back and forth as a magical seal appeared on the floor.

The seal was a dark grey with the outer having sharp knives going in a zigzag formation. On the inside of the seal there were skulls and bones and the very center had a skull with a hood on grinning.

From the seal came out a boney hand that was covered by a dark blue robe as more of the body came out. Another skeletal hand came out but this time it was wielding a metal scythe and it had what appeared to be a bat skull on one side. The figure was half way out Hidan noticed that Orochimaru was gone and the door was wide open.

"_That bastard!" _Hidan thought as he was going to get back at Orochimaru until he felt something on his shoulder. He didn't want to turn around but knew he would have too.

He turned around face to face with a skeleton skull as the creature back away and Hidan saw what it fully looked like. Down the center was showing its rib cage and it's boney face as at the bottom of the it's robe Hidan swore he saw souls screaming but there was no sound...just empty screaming.

He soon saw the same thing all over the robe as souls were screaming but once again there was no sound.

**Song End**

**"So...you are the Mortal who summoned me...interesting." **The Skeleton spoke in a chilling voice that made Hidan shiver with fear. Despite how stupid Hidan can be he knew he had to chose his words carefully for fear of ending up like the souls on his robe.

"I-if I may ask...who you are?" Hidan stuttered slightly but who could blame him. His question though sent a scowl through the Skeletons face although Hidan could not see it.

"**You dare summon me...WITHOUT KNOWING WHO I AM!!!??!" **The skeleton yelled angered that he was summoned by a person who did not even know him. Now Hidan was scared shitless as he thought he was a dead man but was relived when he heard the Skeleton sigh.

"**Tch. Your lucky I was in a good mood...I am the Grim Reaper mortal...but just for this call me Reaper." **Reaper said as he looked amused at Hidan's fear but none the less he got down to business.

"**So tell me...why was I summoned...was it for my power...or was if for my knowledge?" **Reaper asked as Hidan was was thinking of an excuse as he can't just say "oh I summoned you by accident you can leave now" as he the reaper was infuriated with Hidan for not even knowing his name.

"Your...power?" Hidan said but it came out more as a question than a answer but Reaper overlooked this and looked into his eyes...into is very _**soul**._

Then he looked into his future...he saw that he would use his powers for good with the occasional killing of people but they were people who were going to be punished anyway and saw nothing wrong.

"**Very well then...you can have my powers...but, You are to sacrifice a piece of your body permanently to use my power." **Reaper said as Hidan sighed a breath of release that he wasn't going to die...then heard that he needs to Sacrifice a part of his body permanently.

"Wait wait. Instead of giving you a part of my body can we do something else?" Hidan asked not really feeling to lose a body part after being dismembered for 48,000 years in hole and this peeked the Reapers interest.

"**Oh...and what would that be?" **Reaper asked as no mortal who summoned him wanted to change the agreement of him lending his power.

Quickly thinking he thought what would Fox Boy do...then thought "Fox boy, can't believe I'm about to do ths." Hidan thought as Reaper was still waiting on his answer. **(Hidan's nickname for Naruto will be Fox Boy cause why not.)**

"How about this, you get sealed inside me and when I use your powers I get stronger and it's technically a win win, because since your sealed inside me I get your powers and become stronger as do you since your sealed in me...how does that sound?" Hidan asked as he was waiting for an answer but he received a chilling cackle which turned into bone freezing laughter.

"**How amusing...normally I would take your soul for that...but I would like to see where this goes. Fine then...I'll seal myself inside you but with all the tremendous power you'll be receiving you will be out cold for a month...let's get started." **Reaper said as he stuck his hand out which became encoded in blue flames. Seeing Hidan's confusion he spoke to help him understand.

"**Your making a deal with the Grim Reaper mortal...when you make deals with me...you are to shake my hand...indicating you accept, thus making the "Reaper's Deal" done." **Reaper said as Hidan nodded and stuck out his own hand. They both then shook and a blinding light encased his room and when Hidan opened his eyes he saw that the Reaper was gone as was the chilling atmosphere and the winds went back to normal as if nothing every happened.

"He disappeared...DON'T TELL ME I GOT FUCKING SCAMMED!!!!" Hidan yelled as he became furious that the Grim Reaper just scammed him and that this was all a sham...but the chilling voice in the back of his head told other wise.

"**Watch your words...even sealed within you I can kill you without you even noticing."** Reaper said as Hidan nodded furious as he but then remembered he was an immortal and he couldn't die unless he didn't eat for a couple thousand years. But once again Reaper came in and shut that down.

"**Oh please...there is no such thing as "True immortality"...sure you can't die physically but, without a soul your just an empty...hollow shell with no purpose in life."** Reaper said and once again Hidan was frightened by his power the book was right...his power had no bounds.

Just as Hidan was about to say something Naruto and Merlin buster into his room scaring the shit out of him but he calmed down realizing it's only them...then grew fearful when they stared him down.

"**What.Did.You.Do?**" Merlin asked as she started floating closer to Hidan as he kept taking steps back and realized that Naruto shut the door behind them locked it and placed a seal over it so no one can here through the door and then he dropped his henge revealing how he normally looks.

All in All Hidan was scared shitless. He's heard that the one person Meliodas would never want to make an enemy of is Merlin and that Naruto could wipe out the entire planet if he wanted too but knew he wouldn't do it but that did not mean he still wouldn't be scared of him. **(Go watch SethTheprogramer if you don't believe on Naruto destroying the whole planet, plus in this fanfic Naruto can destroy the world)**

"W-Well you s-see...I SUMMONED THE GRIM REAPER AND MADE DEAL WITH HIM!!!!" Hidan yelled out as Merlin grew a face of annoyance and Naruto just stood there with a face of annoyance as well.

"Please tell me you didn't piss him off?" Naruto asked as he was rubbing his head from the headache he was getting. At this point he was tired and wanted to fall asleep.

"What kind of deal did you make?" Merlin asked now growing irritated and making a mental note of choosing which books Hidan can borrow.

"W-Well in exchange for his powers...he's sealed inside me like I said." Hidan said once again trying to mutter his last words and failing again. Naruto was shocked that the Grim Reaper was sealed inside him while Merlin was wondering why would he do that.

"Wait if he's sealed inside you..." Naruto began then walked over to Hidan and placed his hand in his head and at the same time grabbed Merlin's hand and then they entered his mind scape.

I**nside Hidan's mind**

When they entered Hidan's mind Naruto expected something like in his minds scape but was shocked when there was nothing except blue ghostly flames all around.

"Oiiiiiii,GRIM REAPER WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" Naruto yelled his voice echoed as they started looking for him and soon enough he appeared.

"**Rikoudo Sennin-San, what a pleasure it is.**" Respect spoke as he was sitting on a throne made of the same blueish Ghostly flames and his scythe was on his back.

"Tell me, why did you make this deal with him?" Merlin demanded wondering what does he have to gain from this. As a God of Death he can do what he wants so why seal himself in a mortal human.

"**Watch your tone...but to answer your question I did it because I found it amusing...I just wish to see how far I would like to take this before returning to my Graveyard." **Reaper said in a chilling voice before changing the area around them into what his Graveyard looks like. Just tombstones all around and Spirits running in fear from Reaper himself.

"Can you tell me what kind of powers I'll be getting?" Hidan asked as he wanted to know what the abilities he'll be getting from the Death God.

"**When using my power you will turn into a skeleton while keeping your attire making yourself look like me." **Reaper said as he saw them all nod and continued. "**While in that form...you are impervious to all types of physical attacks as they will phase through you and fire magic will be absorbed so in a sense you can fire magic and when you absorb it it adds to your own strength." **Reaper paused again seeing Merlin nod while Naruto and Hidan were impressed by the power the Grim Reaper has. "**You can also transform certain parts of your body into weapons used for Capturing...Torturing...or even _Killing _your opponents." **Reaper said those last few words sounding a little sadistic which sent shivers down Naruto and Hidan's spine as Merlin was waiting for him to finish. "**The weakness to this magic would be Light Magic...I suggest you get strong because if you are weak Light magic will kill you while in that form." **Reaper finished as everyone knew what kind of powers Hidan would have.

"**Leave me...oh but remember Hidan, as I said before you'll be out cold for a month because for my powers to manifest within you...good day and whatever happens, do not wake Hidan early... horrible consequences will happen." **Reaper said as he kicked them all out of the Mind scape and leaving that last chilling message with them.

"Well...that was fun." Naruto said as he put his henge back on himself but skipping his hair as everyone already knew about it.

Merlin Noticed a change when she looked at Hidan again. He was no longer wearing his original tattered clothing but was the same as the Reapers except instead of souls flickering all around it was bluish ghostly flames. His three sided scythe was gone and was replaced with The reaper's scythe but he still had the cord at the end.

After a bit Hidan passed out on the floor snoozing away. Naruto walked over and picked him up and put in his bed as he and Merlin left.

"Guess we have a month until he wakes up..." Naruto said as he started getting very dizzy and started clutching his chest in pain and soon enough he passed out as well.

"Well While I understand Hidan you are a whole new case." Merlin said as she used her magic to lift Naruto off the Ground and towards his room while she went off to her own to try and find out what's wrong with this one.

**Downstairs **

Everyone downstairs was filled with fear. They had never sensed anything...or felt anything like it. Then Naruto ran upstairs to find out what was happening and he never came back down. They also were worried because Hidan was still upstairs and Orochimaru came down the stairs mumbling about Hidan being a fool.

They were currently calm after the feeling left but were still on edge. Ban wanted to go upstairs and check what was happening but too afraid of what he was going to see.

Just then Merlin came back downstairs and Meliodas was the first to approach her.

"Mind telling what happened. And Where's Naruto and Hidan are they alright?" Meliodas asked as Everyone seemed worried with the exception of Orochimaru as he already knew what had happened.

"To make a long story short. Hidan read a forbidden Incantation and summoned the Grim Reaper. He made a deal with him for his powers and he currently is sealed inside of him and due to all of the sudden getting power at once he will be out cold for a month. As for Naruto he suddenly fell down in pain and passed out, as for why I do not know." Merlin finished and noticed Meliodas sigh in relief as did Elizabeth and Diane while Gowther was just oblivious to this as he didn't feel the chilling wind on his spine...seeing as he didn't have one.

Escanor remained stoic having his drink while Orochimaru sat next to him sighing that Hidan didn't do anything to get them all killed.

"Well we don't know when Naruto will wake up and we have a month before Hidan wakes up. So let's go get Diane's hammer and then head over to the kingdom." Meliodas said as everyone nodded in agreement and made their way towards **Vaizel, **where her Hammer **Gideon **was.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: Hello you've made it to the bottom of this chapter as for you've kept reading I have no clue but that's your choice.**

**So Naruto got the consequences of fusing Hellblaze and Ark, Hidan is now out cold for a month and Orochimaru left Hidan with the grim reaper, seems pretty normal if you ask me. **

**Orochimaru May have seemed out of character to leave Hidan when summoning The Grim Reaper but he's also not a fool and knows when it's time leave and as for the Consequence of Hidan waking up early than his month of Hibernation he will wake up because you can't just give someone the power of a God without something bad happening to them.**

**So I know that Hidan is really overpowered but he does have a weakness and I plan on doing something to him that involves the consequence.**

**I also made the Shinigami and the Grim Reaper two different deities. While there technically the same in this fanfic they are different while they do the same thing the Grim reaper actually Tortures the soul for all of eternity unless he kills them while the Shinigami just takes the soul and traps them in his stomach for all of eternity.**

**That will be explained in the next chapter when I get around to it and the reason why it took a while to write this chapter was because I rewrote somethings.**


	20. Chapter

**Authors Note: Sup it's me and before i get started on the chapter I want to say thanks to the person who gave me the informative review (you know who you are). Now it's not bad for those who didn't read it it's really helpful for me so I can make the story better for you guys and so it helps me improve on writing and I can fully admit after reading the review that there were some things wrong when I went I back to check somethings or when I truly thought about it.**

**Some of the ideas you said are really good and I'll use the toshinroi example cause one I never would have thought of that and two I already had some people in mind but I just didn't think that far ahead.**

**I'll also do my best with the narration and try to add as little notes in the middle of the story as possible. I'll also try to keep Naruto out of the background sorry if it came out like that but it's in the past and I'll try and improve for later chapters and this one as well.**

**Also as lazy as this will be I think for Naruto having the romantic ties it would be best that Naruto already had them while he lived for 48,017 years because it makes more sense that way than to just randomly bring it up unless a character would ask him about it but some of them can be in flashbacks that Naruto will have when thinking about his past years.**

**Speaking of romantic ties I think I won't just cut out Naruto not having one during this era cause then he would technically truly date only two woman in the entire story that will be mentioned and not some flashback. As for who it will be it's not Merlin but thinking back I think I will make it Jerhico unless you have someone else.**

**That's it for this information so on with the chapter and I'll do my best to improve be at the bottom.**

**Chapter 19-Getting Diane's Hammer and The Consequences of the Reaper.**

** Two weeks after Hidan's deal**

It's been two weeks since Hidan's deal with the Reaper and he's been sleeping so his body can handle his power. Naruto woke up three days after he passed out and reassured everyone that he was fine he just used too much energy while training and the after effects didn't come back to him until later on.

During the time he was asleep the sins manage to find out where Diane's hammer was located and it was in the town of **Vaizel**.

"Hey Merlin, what kind of Consequences will happen to Hidan if wakes up before the month is over?" Naruto asked as he was curious of what would happen. He knew most of the powers that the Reaper had but he didn't know what kind of punishments would happen should something interfere with the deal or anything apart of it.

"Honestly I do not know. His powers are so grand that Hidan could easily lose his soul, he could be reverted back into a child to an old man or he could even lose parts of soul. The consequences are limitless." Merlin replied as she truly didn't know what would happen as it all depends on the Grim Reaper himself, the person's past and the mood he's in.

"Well we can only hope the idiot doesn't wake up before then." Ban butted into there conversation as he was eavesdropping nearby with a drink in his hand as they made there way out the door.

They were outside the town of **Vaizel **and Hawk's mom had already buried herself into the ground as everyone left the tavern and headed for the town except Orochimaru and Escanor as he wanted to conduct more experiments but had asked for some new clothes as being in the same outfit for such a long time gets boring and plain. Escanor had no reason to leave so he decided to stay inside.

**In Vaizel **

In the town they had found many merchant shops but they had easily found Diane's hammer imbedded in a wall.

They had also found out that a tournament was being held and the prize was for her hammer so Ban, Meliodas and Naruto decided to enter...while forcefully entering King as they all made their way towards the sign up sheets.

While they were waiting in line Merlin went out to buy some food per request of Ban and Naruto while Diane and Elizabeth went out to try and find some new clothing for Orochimaru.

Gowther was just tagging along with Diane and Elizabeth as he wanted to find a book for himself.

As the guys were sighing up Naruto noticed a couple of Holy Knights behind the people they were in front of and made sure King, Meliodas and Ban noticed without drawing attention to themselves.

Two men and one woman. One was Howzer as he came for fighting strong opponents and the other was a very bulky man with neck length grey hair and yellow eyes, this was Griamore and he was a friend to Howzer and Gilthunder despite the latter not being with them.

The woman had violet hair and hazel eyes. She had a sword in her back and she was shorter than the two men with her she wasn't competing in the tournament just making sure that her companions didn't screw up. This was secretly Princess Veronica Liones but no one noticed as she was wearing something a princess would never wear.

"Oi, you guys are gonna have to change your names so those Holy Knights don't recognize you." Naruto whispered as he was talking to Meliodas who had a blank look on his face while King took this seriously...as for Ban he was already filling out the name sheets.

"Alright...and DONE!!" Ban yelled startling a few people including his friends who were looking at him wondering if he was really listening to there Conversation.

"Ban...you were listening right?" Naruto asked as he knew Ban would punch first and ask questions later...assuming his opponent wasn't already dead.

"Yeah yeah I was listening and changed our names according to our personality." Ban said smiling widely showing off the fangs in his teeth. This did not reassure Naruto as he was still skeptical about it but would worry about it later they had to get ready for the preliminary round for only eight people can move forward.

"HOLD ON!!!" A man yelled gaining the attention of everyone as he approached Naruto's group and looked down on them. A Gaint buff bald man appeared as he looked displeased by them being here.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by the man and he was used to being looked at like this it as a child so he wasn't bothered by it all that much. Meliodas out his hand on Naruto's shoulder calming him down as he decided to talk to him before things got out of hand.

"What can we do for you good sir?" Meliodas asked in his normal cheerful attitude as the man looked even more displeased at seeing him.

"I'm Taizoo a three time champion here I believe you should leave as having two children a teenager and technically the only man here, it would be insulting to this tournament if you complete." Taizoo said clearly angered by this while Meliodas didn't care King was slightly annoyed at being called a child, Naruto was just thinking of ways to get this man during the preliminary and Ban also didn't care as he was planning on winning the tournament.

"Hey c'mon let them participate. Age shouldn't matter in a fight right?" Howzer walked up to them as he placed a hand on Taizoo's shoulder but pulled back noticing the glare he got from him.

"Tch. Don't blame me for what happens." Taizoo finished as he walked off towards the arena where a few other competitors were waiting as a crowd starting forming around the arena.

"Thanks for the help." Meliodas said grinning away without a care in the world as Naruto was just sighing at his friends carefree attitude. Naruto just left them as King followed him as they went towards the arena.

**With Diane, Elizabeth and Gowther**

The girls plus one guy were still searching for new clothes for Orochimaru as most places sold food, ingredients for food, or Magical items.

Gowther manage to find the book he wanted and was now helping the girls find clothes. But after some point Gowther became confused, he knew they were searching for clothes for Orochimaru but every piece of clothing he showed them they shot it down quickly and left.

"How about this?" Gowther asked bringing out a white Kimono with a dark green belt that was wrapped around the waist that also came with sandals.

Diane looked at it and she had to admit this was the first good thing Gowther managed to pick out...then again it was the only good thing out of the three of them to find something that was decent. Elizabeth had to agree with Diane and said that he might like this.

"Then let us go." Gowther said as he had the Kimono over his shoulder and walked off...without paying and this caused the merchant to get angry and while he was going to take it out on the girls he realized they disappeared as well.

"Those damn brats!!" The man yelled getting some looks from others his cheeks became red from embarrassment as he calmed down...till one of the fighters came crashing down onto his stand unconscious.

Taizoo was the fighter who came crashing down. Now you may be wondering how did a strong fighter like him get launched out of the arena as he was a three time champion...well.

**Couple minutes ago**

Everyone was getting ready for the tournament to start as a few were talking with each other, others were betting on who would win. The fighters were also talking with each other but knew they would have to team up to try and take down a few people while others were just looking at who to expect in the next round.

Naruto, Ban, and Meliodas were just stretching while King was trying to make himself look smaller than he already is so he can try and pretend he was knocked off. Meliodas saw this and devised a scheme to have King fight.

"Hey King." Meliodas said as King looked over but Naruto and Ban also looked over curious as to what he was going to say. "I can tell you don't wanna fight but think about how Diane will feel if you manage to get her hammer back." Meliodas said as King started having a fantasy of how Diane will react.

"I WILL WIN!!!!" King said as he was surrounded by fire but he also reverted to how he normally looks but Meliodas, Naruto and Ban just chuckled at his sudden motivation.

"Hey Ban, how come your wearing the cooking apron?" Naruto asked as he only now noticed that Ban was not wearing his overly tight red jacket but was just wearing the Tavern's apron.

"Oh, well you see I actually tore it up pretty bad during my sleep after the drinking contest with Hidan so for now I guess I'll just wear...this." Ban said as saw a guy who was wearing the exact same overly tight red jacket except that it fit the man perfectly...what a coincidence.

"_That's mine"_ Ban thought as he smiled getting ready to steal-I mean ask politely for the jacket...yes, that's what I meant.

"Ok you guys here are the rules...THERE ARE NO RULES EXCEPT NO USING WEAPONS!!! OK READY...BEGIN!!!" A very short man with a high pitched voice yelled as he was wearing a helmet and had a red cloth on a little over his knees, he was the referee and his name was Love Helm.

As the fight begun many people were sent flying out of the ring but Ban immediately dashed towards the man with his new Jacket. Naruto and Meliodas were just slapping people out of the ring...literally.

King was just hiding behind some people as they were getting thrown around but would sometimes just push somebody off and wander away as if it was a ghost.

King can admit that he wasn't the greatest of fighters when it came to physical combat (not that it wasn't already obvious) and that he was only good at long range because of his **Sacred Treasure.**

"It's time I threw you out!" Taizoo said as he ran up to Naruto ready to punch him out as he was readying his fist back. He got closer punched Naruto so hard that he created a small shockwave clearing a few fighters.

Taizoo smirked as he thought he just sent Naruto into the next Era...but his smirked faded when he saw Naruto blocking his punch with his finger.

"My Turn." Naruto said as he punched Taizoo out of the arena and into a merchant's store destroying most of the products.

"Naruto did you have to go that far, I mean I knew you were kinda upset earlier and a little angry but really." Meliodas said as he had his hand in a saluting stance looking at where Taizoo landed.

"Well at the very least he won't underestimate his opponents again." Ban said as he came up with his new jacket as Naruto already knew what Ban did to get it and Meliodas just chuckled at his antics as they just decided to sit down and let everyone else knock themselves out.

"That reminds me where's King?" Meliodas asked as he was looking around for the Fairy but couldn't find among the men that were brawling for dust clouds were forming.

Just then a giant man came through as he was rolling a bunch of other men who tried to jump him were currently rolling to the edge of the arena where coincidental King just so happened to walking by.

King noticed a second too late as he was wrapped up with them still holding onto his pillow as the dust settled the men were thrown out of the ring.

Love Helm noticed that half of the men were thrown out of the ring and began to speak. "Well folks it seems as if we've come down to the last few people." He spoke as someone started counting and only saw seven people and this threw worry as they needed eight people to participate.

"Hey look, that kids floating!" A random man shouted as he looked at King who was using his pillow to float and save himself as everyone was calling the ref to disqualify him.

"Well since it's not a weapon it's not against the rules, I'll allow it!" Love Helm said as many people groaned saying that King was cheating but there complains were ignored.

"Nice way to cheat." Meliodas said giving him the thumbs up as Ban was giggling saying he didn't think he would ever see him cheat while Naruto was also chuckling he was wondering about who is the last competitor.

"**D-Don't...(hic)...c-count me out!" **A drunk old man yelled as he was sitting down having a drink in his sipping away without a care in the world. Naruto slightly sweat dropped at the sight and couldn't help but compare the old drunk to Tsunade who would blow off her paperwork to drink.

"_She's probably up there drinking away right now." _Naruto thought as Love helm spoke calling all the winning fighters back towards where they signed up so they could draw lots on who they would fight.

One by one the fighters made there way towards sign up area to draw lots to see who they would fight for the actual tournament.

"Ok guys just take one of the straws and the match ups are decided when you get the same letter as someone else!" Love Helm yelled as everyone drew there slots. As they were drawing lots King just remembered that Naruto pointed out Holy Knights earlier and Ban was the one who signed them up.

"Ban you didn't enter us under our actual names did you!?" King whispered/yelled making sure he didn't just give themselves away by putting their real names.

"Don't worry I changed our names even Naruto's just for safe measure." Ban said while King relaxed only a little Naruto was wondering what name Ban gave them all but love helm called out to them.

"Ok guys here is the match up for the first round!" Love Helm yelled again calling out Gaining everyone's attention as they were waiting to here the first round.

"Fox Boy Vs Griamore!" Naruto immediately turned to Ban as he was fuming at him for changing his name to Fox Boy but decided to take his anger out on Griamore as he looked over at him they were just staring each other down.

"Round two is...Howzer Vs Eric!" Love Hell yelled out again as Howzer looked over at Eric as he was wearing simple clothes, shorts and a white shirt. He didn't look strong but Howzer could feel his power.

"_This will be fun." _Howzer thought as he listened in for the next rounds fighters.

"Round Three is Cain Vs... Old Fart!" Love Helm yelled out as King stifled a giggle as he was wondering who in their right mind would call themselves old fart.

"Three guess's." Ban whispered as King came to the realization that he was Old Fart and was currently trying to "kill" Ban for calling him that.

"Hey our names haven't been called yet?" Meliodas said as he was wondering who is opponent was and the same was for Ban until they came to the realization.

"And the Final Match is Meliodaf Vs Baan!" Love Helm finished as Meliodas and Ban were grinning at each but then Meliodas came to realize his name.

"Ban what's with the names couldn't you have came up with better ones?" Meliodas asked as had his hands behind his head while Naruto was still upset that his name was Fox Boy but King said that "Fox Boy" was better than "Old Fart".

"Well you guys let's get the first match up under way!" Love Helm said as everyone made there way back towards the arena.

**At the Arena **

Naruto and Griamore were currently standing off from each other as everyone else was standing aside to watch the fight. Hawk at some point was at the arena selling some of the Tavern's Ale for some money as he had a barrel of alcohol on his back.

"First match we have today is a teenager with hair white as snow who's weighing in at 121 pounds and 5'11 we have Fox Boy!" Love Helm yelled as everyone cheered but Naruto couldn't help but look down at being called Fox Boy as in his mind Kuruma was snickering.

"**Well _Fox Boy, _show them why your called that." **Kuruma said as Naruto only sighed as Kuruma laughed at his dismay then their referee started to say Griamore's height and weight.

"And his opponent with a staggering height 7'0 feet tall and weighing in at 400 pounds is Griamore!" He yelled out as the crowd cheered for him as the both of them got ready.

"Alright both competitors ready...BEGIN!" Love Helm yelled as Naruto dashed forward catching Griamore off guard with his speed and punched him in his stomach sending him back a few feet.

Griamore stopped himself and ran back and punched Naruto at his side but Naruto blocked and kicked him in his side then punched him again in his stomach but this time he added some chakra into his fist knocking the wind out of him sending him to his knees.

"Oh man! Fox Boy is really putting Grimore on the ropes despite his size and how he looks while Griamore has barely done a thing!" Love Helm yelled as many people were cheering at the fight as Griamore got up.

" I must say...your a worthy fighter...but my conviction to protect Lady Veronica is greater so i must insist you leave this ring!" Griamore yelled as he activated his magical power and a barrier appeared around him as he increased it crushing the flat surface they were on Turing it into a small crater.

Naruto was being pushed back towards the edge of the arena as he was struggling to keep himself from going over.

"Looks like Griamore won't be going down without a fight!" Love Helm yelled as everyone was currently intrigued at how "Fox Boy" was going to try and get out of this.

Naruto actually had a way to get out of this but he needed to time this right or else he would give Griamore an opportunity attack him and possibly knock him out if the ring.

Just as Naruto was nearing the edge he quickly sent chakra to his legs for more strength and bounces off the ground landing on top of Griamore's wall.

"Look at that leap! Fox Boy certainly isn't just fast and strong he's smart too!" Love Helm yelled as everyone was watching what would happen. Kuruma snickered at the referee's comment of being smart while Naruto just blocked him out. If Griamore took down his Wall he would give Naruto the chance to attack but at the same time Naruto can't be eliminated but he can't attack Griamore...or so they thought.

Naruto channeled some chakra to his fist and started pounding on the barrier till he shattered it and Griamore was visibly sweating trying to keep his barrier up AND trying to keep it durable from Naruto's attack.

Naruto kept hitting and hitting until a crack formed and he broke through shocking Griamore, Howzer and Princess Veronica.

"This is the end! **RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled as he created a blue spinning orb and slammed it into Griamore's chest and Naruto launched him through his barrier and went flying into the distance.

"Griamore has been knocked out of the ring and that means Fox Boy is the winner!!!" Love Helm yelled as everyone cheered as Naruto got off the stage for Howzer and this Eric person to fight.

**With Griamore**

Griamore was flying through the air and was landing towards what seemed to be a house but it wasn't, it was a tavern...The BoarHat.

Diane, Elizabeth and Gowther were coincidently walking towards the door when suddenly...

**BOOM**

Griamore smashed through the side of the wall laying in some rumble unconscious as Orochimaru came running downstairs.

"What happened?!" Orochimaru yelled as he quickly noticed the unconscious Griamore under some rubble and a few tables and chairs.

"W-We don't know...we were walking towards the door to bring you your new clothes...but then he came crashing down." Elizabeth said slightly stuttering which was expected because it's not everyday that some random guy comes crashing through your wall.

"Well first give me my clothes and keep and eye on him. We don't know who he is and at the very least be ready to kill him should he wake up and try anything funny." Orochimaru said in a serious Voice as he grabbed his clothes and went up stairs to change leaving Diane, Elizabeth and Gowther to watch him.

"I'll be the one in charge to kill him should he do something like Orochimaru said." Gowther said as he just sat down on a non broken chair near a table and just watched him.

"H-Hey guys...w-what's with the ruckus...**(Yawn)...**has it been a month." A person from upstairs asked as he came down and he saw the horrified looks on Diane and Elizabeth as Gowther was still watching Griamore.

"H-Hidan...it's been o-only two weeks...s-since you fell asleep." Diane said in a shaky voice as Hidan's eyes widen remembering what the reaper said.

"**Should you wake up early...there will be a consequence.**" His voice replayed in all their minds as they were wondering what the consequence that Hidan would receive.

As they were wondering this Orochimaru came back down stairs wearing his new clothes. It was a long light blue shirt that hid his arms but he didn't care and underneath that was a dark blue shirt. He had a dark grayish blue for pants and black sandals. His hair covered his left eye slightly but he kept his earrings. He also had a dark green sash around his waist with a smaller version of his purple obi but it was still tied.

"Great, because of this idiot we now have to deal with the consequences of Hidan waking up!" Orochimaru said slightly angered and annoyed so he walked over to Griamore and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Gowther, wake him up." Orochimaru demanded as Gowther did as he was told and woke up Griamore. When Griamore came to he gulped slightly noticing the scowl on Orochimaru's face.

**"****How.Did.You.Get.Here?" **Orochimaru asked in a intimidating voice using his magic to lower his voice making himself more terrifying as he was scaring everyone in the room except Gothwer as Escanor finally came down stairs after sleeping seeing as he had nothing to do for most of the morning.

"I-I was thrown here a-alright." Griamore said sweating bullets and shaking with fear as Orochimaru was not someone to be messed with when angry...or in general.

Just as Orochimaru was about to extract more information a woman came running up to them painting as she was clearly out of breath.

"H-Hold on...**(pant).**..I'm sorry but a another contender was fighting at the tournament...**(pant)**_..._and he sent him flying here." The woman said clearly out of breath from having to run this far to retrieve her personal guard**.**

"Princess Veronica I am truly sorry for failing you!" Griamore said on his hands and knees bowing down as Diane and Elizabeth were shocked to hear one of the Princess's of Liones was here while Orochimaru could care less about her status, Gowther was just if in the same seat as before and Escanor was just looking at them.

Before anyone could say anything the air became chill as a few people were paralyzed with fear. The only exception would be Hidan, Orochimaru, Gowther and Escanor.

**"****I told you you would receive a consequence for awaking early...now it's time to pay." **The reaper said as he appeared behind Hidan ready to say the consequences but he was looking around seeing the Terrifed faces and started cackling into bone chilling laughter.

**"Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" ** The reaper just laughed and laughed scaring everyone in the room. Veronica and Griamore were too scared to try and leave despite seeing Elizabeth nearby.

Just then Merlin appeared in the room to see Hidan awake and the Reaper behind him along with the petrified faces of everyone.

**"Well since someone important has arrived...I can give out his consequence."** Reaper said as he started chanting a spell that no one understood...not even Merlin.

_"_**yaM siht luos eb dehsiunp yb yhT doG fo hteaD...rof sa gonl sa eh sesu ym serwop sih luos llahs be enim!"(Translation:May this soul be punished by Thy God of Death...for as long as he uses my powers his soul shall be mine)**The Reaper finished as he castes his skeletal hand over Hidan as it glowed red, green, blue and finally black as Hidan screamed in pain.

His screaming stopped as the Reaper withdrew his hand and Hidan fell unconscious again. Everyone was wondering what he said and did he do.

"What happened,what did you do?" Merlin was the first to ask as Orochimaru was carrying Hidan to his room for proper rest testing to see if something was wrong with him.

_"_**Simple...his consequence is as long as he uses my powers his soul will slowly become mine. Every time he uses a power of mine...his soul slowly comes to me...of course there are some exceptions like his own magic...that is not apart of my power." **Reaper said as he saw Merlin nod as she was the only one being able to speak and move unlike everyone else with the exception of Orochimaru and Gowther but the Reaper continued nonetheless. "**Even during his rest he has my power like the transformation and the abilities that come with it...but he gained a few powers that he has no control over so that will not be apart of him using my powers...as for what they are not even I know, the only one I do know of his the power to see spirits that one cannot normally see. That is all...Farewell ****Mortals!!"**Reaper said leaving a chilling laughter at the end as he faded back to his Graveyard leaving everyone breathing for air as they thought they would die.

Everyone regained there composure except Elizabeth as she was clearly frightened beyond belief. Diane noticed this and quickly hugged her trying to help her with this but she didn't see the scowl on Veronica's face.

"Elizabeth." Veronica started as Griamore was behind her and Elizabeth looked over at her sister. She could see the worried look on her face but also the anger. "I want to to come back to the Kingdom...clearly being here with these criminals is not safe. So comeback...or we'll use force." Veronica said as Griamore stepped forward ready to take her by force if necessary and at the same time Escanor stood in his way.

**Play Song-Escanor Theme**

"While I may not know the history between you three I can clearly see that she doesn't want to leave." Escanor said as Elizabeth hid behind Diane as Escanor kept starring down Griamore.

"I-I'm not going back! The Holy Knights are corrupt and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" Elizabeth yelled as Griamore stepped foward but was again stopped by Escanor.

"Just to let you know we didn't come here without reinforcements. So you can give her to us peacefully or else Griamore will take you down." Veronica said as Griamore started to try and grab Elizabeth but Escanor grabbed his wrist and sent him back.

"I believe you have your answer, that was **_my_** answer. Now I ask you politely to leave before **_you_** get hurt." Escanor said clearly not intimidated by Griamore's size or his strength as he was stronger. Griamore got back up and was about to make his way back towards Escanor but Veronica stopped him.

**Song End**

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you. Griamore let us go." Veronica said as she and Griamore left and at that exact moment...

**BOOM!!!**

Explosions were launched from a side of the town hitting houses, stands and the area around the arena.

Veronica slightly smirked as she and Griamore kept walking away.

**At the Arean before Griamore crashed through the tavern.**

After Naruto launched Griamore to Kami knows where. He got out of the ring as Howzer and Eric walked on.

"That was good Match Naruto. Although we both know you could have ended it in one strike." Meliodas whispered as the they were getting drinks from Hawk.

"I know but I wanted to have some fun. Also why are we paying for drinks from the tavern?" Naruto questioned as he told Meliodas his reason for holding back once again but was now wondering why they were giving money to a pig.

"Cause then people will think we're stealing, it's better to pay." Meliodas reasoned as Naruto gave his money but was planning on stealing it back later on as they walked back to the ring to watch Howzer fight Eric.

"Alright folks it's time for round two! On one side we have Howzer who's 5'11 and weighs 161 pounds and his opponent Eric who's also 5'11 and he weighs 150 pounds. Rules are the same as the last round and...BEGIN!" Love Helm yelled as Eric and Howzer dashed forward meeting in the middle interlocking their hands trying to see who was stronger.

Eric having enough of this test of strength decided to let go throwing Howzer off balance before kicking him in his side then punching him five times in rapid succession sending him flying back on his knees as he coughed some saliva.

"Would you look at that! Eric wasting no time at all to show Howzer what he's made of!" Love Helm yelled as many were thinking Eric was going to win while others held strong for Howzer.

Howzer finally gotten to his feet wiping his mouth as he looked at his opponent. Howzer could tell he was a good fighter despite how he looked.

"_He's fast. Not that strong but strong enough to send opponents back and make them gasp for air, if I didn't know any better he could be a natural fighter." _Howzer thought as he regained his fighting stance but this time encased his fist with his magic as a violent whirlwind encased his his arms.

"Time to get serious!" Howzer yelled as he quickly dashed towards Eric and started punching furiously as Eric dodged each one he was getting thrown back from the wind his fists were producing until he tripped back and gave Howzer and opportunity to punch him with all his strength into the ground.

As he connected his fist with him it created a huge dust cloud so nobody could see what happened...well almost everyone.

Naruto could easily see what was happening as could Meliodas. Naruto saw that Howzer won as the punch he landed knocked him out cold. Meliodas was only able to him punch him into the ground but he could easily deduce that he was unconscious.

As the dust settled Naruto and Meliodas were proven right as Eric was out cold with his eyes rolled back unmoving.

"Looks like Howzer needed one good punch to win. The winner of the second match is HOWZER!!!!" Love Helm yelled getting cheers from everyone as Naruto, Meliodas and Ban looked towards "Old Fart" as it was his turn to fight.

"Are you ready...Old Fart?" Ban asked sarcastically as he was laughing proud of the name he gave King as King just sighed giving his Pillow to Meliodas for him to hold as he got into the ring as did Cain.

As both men stared each other down looking serious in a way...although the crowd had different opinions. "That's a kid up there fighting!" One man yelled out as King's face became slightly red from embarrassment and Cain staggered forward with a drink in his hand.

"Are you sure your not drunk there Gramps!?" A man yelled as he ask a rhetorical question as everyone slightly laughed but Meliodas grew a serious face which Ban and Naruto noticed.

"Is this even a fight...can we call this a fight!?" The referee yelled as he started the match. King put his fist up while Cain looked like he was struggling just to stand.

"Captain what's with the serious face?" Ban asked as he kept noticing Meliodas's sharp gaze as did Naruto and they really wanted to know what was going through his head.

"It's King...he's strong with his **Sacred Treasure** but without it..." Meliodas paused as they saw King rush forward ready to punch Cain...only for him to trip and fall. "...he's completely useless." Meliodas finished as Naruto and Ban fell over anime like feeling really saddened as they expected something different.

King got up only to be knocked back a few feet as Cain punched him in the head. "Man...he's strong that hurt." King said making Naruto and Ban fall over again as they were now just giving pity to King at this point as he was one of the strongest order of knights but he was getting beaten by a drunk old man.

"_While it's not fair...I'm going to use my magic." _King thought as he stuck his hand out readying himself to use his **Disaster magic **but before he could even do anything Cain used his palm on Kong's chest and launched him out of the ring.

"Maybe I should teach King some hand to hand combat before we decide to invade the Kingdom." Naruto whispered to the others as they nodded in agreement while King was just floating on his pillow silently feeling sorry for himself as he lost to a drunk old man.

"Looks like it was the same type of fight with Cain and Old Fart, Cain needed just one good strike to finish it off! Now it's time for the last match, Baan Vs Meliodaf!" Love Helm yelled out as Ban and Meliodas got into the ring and both of them looked eager to fight each other.

While everyone was having a good time Naruto had a face of concern and King noticed and decided to address this.

"Hey what's wrong? You looked really worried." King asked as Naruto looked towards him and Naruto sighed deciding it was best if he told him as they find out later anyways.

"A few moments ago I sensed the Reapers full presence, as in he was fully here in the human world like he was last time. Which means that Hidan somehow woke up early." Naruto said as King also grew a face of concern as Merlin told them all from the Grim Reaper himself that should Hidan wake early there will be consequences.

"Not trying to be rude but I don't think we can do much, we're pretty far from the Tavern and Merlin is probably already there and as much as I hate to say it...Orochimaru is also there and fully capable of dealing with whatever happens. So for now we should just stay here." King said giving out sagely words like a true King would and Naruto smiled and nodded as they went back towards the fight as Ban and Meliodas were already disappearing and reappearing all around the ring giving fast punches and kicks towards another.

"Wanna bet on who's gonna win?" Naruto asked as he didn't looked at King to know he was thinking about it. King's thoughts were interrupted for two reasons. One was that Meliodas slammed Ban down to the ground so hard that he created a crack going down the entire mountain and two was because he saw fireballs making there way towards the town and around the arena.

The Fireballs created explosions loud enough to make everyone look at the town on fire and people panicking and Meliodas and Ban's fight cane to a stop as they also looked at the town.

"What the hell!!!" Ban yelled as he saw a woman leading other Holy Knights into the town as they were causing havoc.

"Find the Seven Deadly sins and find Princess Elizabeth!" The woman ordered as everyone went off into different directions trying to find them.

"We have to stop them!" Naruto yelled as they all nodded and went down to the city but they didn't notice Love Helm's smile but Naruto did sense some blood lust coming from him but decided to ignore it as he went to put out the fires.

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran straight for the woman sending explosions all over the city so he could stop one of the main problems.

As Naruto was running towards her he jumped to the side dodging one of her attacks.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this!?" Naruto yelled as he saw the woman making her way towards Naruto and she stopped 5 feet away.

"I am Gulia crystal rank among the Holy Knights. As for why were here is none of your business so run along before you get hurt." Gulia threatened as she created another Explosion at the top of her Rapier but held it there waiting for Naruto to decide.

Naruto was not intimidated in the slightest as he pulled a kunai from his sleeve and dashed towards her dodging explosions as he threw his Kunai that had a paper bomb at the end towards her and since it's been 48,000 years since that Kunai with Paper bombs have been used she didn't think anything of it and moved as it was half way towards her.

"As if a small knife with paper can hurt m- **BOOM!!" **Gulia didn't finish her sentence as the paper exploded near her sending her into a building.

"Guess people became less aware of things in the last couple thousand years." Naruto said as he sweat dropped at her cockiness but he couldn't help but compare her to someone.

"She's like Deidara except she could fight at close range but he was stronger...makes me wonder if she's a descendent." Naruto said as he muttered the last part to himself before Kuruma spoke up.

"**Naruto...be carful of her...I sense Demon blood within her." **Kuruma said as Naruto nodded in response as he saw Gulia walking back towards him with a few bruises but other than that she seemed fine.

"Your strong but you will fail." Gulia said as she got into a stance as Naruto pulled out another Kunai and encased it in wind chakra.

Broken wood from a building fell hitting the ground sending them both of them dash off.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger noice and yeah i decided to use God language for when the Reaper cursed Hidan and I might use it later on as well when Naruto goes and speak with other Gods or just use it for certain things.**

**Anyway Hidan has been cursed so that anytime he uses the Reapers powers bits of soul will go to him but there are exceptions to that like seeing spirits which will be for something later on if you don't know what it is. As for the other powers I'll think of them as I write or just ask some friends or you can leave your own opinions cause I need to come up with three different powers that he has that won't be affected by the punishment.**

**As for Orochimaru feeling concerned about Hidan I decided to have him care for people but at the same time not give two shits, so he doesn't consider them friends yet but he can tolerate them and even care for them to some extant and about his new clothes I figured he can wear his Boruto clothing cause even though I hate Boruto Orochimaru's new clothes look pretty decent.**

**Anyways the end of this chapter pretty sure I did a good on it see you when I write the next one.**


	21. Chapter20

**Author's Note: Was up its me again and here's chapter 20 where we resume the fight between Naruto and Gulia. So first off I need to say a few things for a certain review cause it really got me thinking.**

**The review is from DemDazer so here are my thoughts on what you said. So first up I've never read the manga of the Seven deadly sins...cause I don't have it so idk how the story ends. Second is that about the statute in Kaguya's palace.I forgot what it looked like so I went to YouTube and saw it and yeah it does look chaotic plus that gave me an idea for something that will be mentioned at the end of each Era and a little in between and that also gave me another idea that the Demon King and the Supreme Deity have a secret they have yet to tell Naruto but he will be told at some point. (DemDazer probably has an idea of what I'm thinking of but who knows)**

**As for Orochimaru being Ouroboros is likely considering he would have had to take over bodies he would have knowledge of many types of magic and considering he's "friends" with Merlin he has even more plus Orochimaru never stays in place anyways so he would have already traveled around the world. As for him being the ****Jörmungandr why not considering he's already a snake so I'll mention it in this chapter but I'm going to change his snake form cause it's a little weird so I'm going to make it more intimidating not that it's not already weird and scary.(He won't turn into the snake he'll just say that he is)**

**Those are my thoughts on this and sorry for not reading the manga but I don't have it so I can't read it plus I don't think it's possible for me to read it all before I could finish the Era of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**For the connection of the God tree and the Holy Tree. It sounds like a good idea but Madara absorbed it all but as I was re-reading what you wrote I got another idea for it cause it can connect to Naruto as well.**

**Anyways that's it for my ranting and let's get back to the fighting.**

**Chapter 20-The Real Fighting Begins**

**Recap (you can skip if you want)**

_Naruto ran straight for the woman sending explosions all over the city so he could stop one of the main problems._

_As Naruto was running towards her he jumped to the side dodging one of her attacks._

_"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this!?" Naruto yelled as he saw the woman making her way towards Naruto and she stopped 5 feet away._

_"I am Gulia crystal rank among the Holy Knights. As for why were here is none of your business so run along before you get hurt." Gulia threatened as she created another Explosion at the top of her Rapier but held it there waiting for Naruto to decide._

_Naruto was not intimidated in the slightest as he pulled a kunai from his sleeve and dashed towards her dodging explosions as he threw his Kunai that had a paper bomb at the end towards her and since it's been 48,000 years since that Kunai with Paper bombs have been used she didn't think anything of it and moved as it was half way towards her._

_"As if a small knife with paper can hurt m- **BOOM**!!" Gulia didn't finish her sentence as the paper exploded near her sending her into a building._

_"Guess people became less aware of things in the last couple thousand years." Naruto said as he sweat dropped at her cockiness but he couldn't help but compare her to someone._

_"She's like Deidara except she could fight at close range but he was stronger...makes me wonder if she's a descendent." Naruto said as he muttered the last part to himself before Kuruma spoke up._

_"**Naruto...be carful of her...I sense Demon blood within her.**" Kuruma said as Naruto nodded in response as he saw Gulia walking back towards him with a few bruises but other than that she seemed fine._

_"Your strong but you will fail." Gulia said as she got into a stance as Naruto pulled out another Kunai and encased it in wind chakra._

_Broken wood from a building fell hitting the ground sending them both of them dash off._

**Currently**

Sparks were seen around the battle field as Naruto and Gulia would disappear and reappear clashing their weapons against each other.

"_Man she's strong. I'm not even using most of my power but she can still keep up!" _Naruto thought as he dodged a series of Explosions that were sent his way as he sent back fireballs.

"**Naruto...why are you playing with her? You could have ended this awhile ago." **Son Goku asked as he thought Naruto would have ended this already and went back to the Tavern to check on Hidan.

"_I have my reasons. One of them is that if I start using my powers here I'll be attracting unwanted attention and I don't want Ban figuring out who I am just yet. Plus I wanna have my fun." _Naruto replied as he whispered that last part to himself but Son Goku was just pleased that he got an answer.

Naruto cutting the link to his mind scape so he could focus on the battle and he was apparently chatting with them to long and couldn't dodge some explosions so he went through some hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!" (Earth Style: Mud wall) **Naruto said as he slammed his hands on the ground creating a mud wall as most of the explosions hit and it was holding on as other Explosions were hitting stuff behind him.

As the Explosions died down and there was smoke hiding him Naruto took this opportunity to unseal something from one of the scrolls he had.

Gulia was walking towards Naruto cautiously as for a person who can control the earth makes them a very difficult opponent. As she was getting closer she heard a puff of smoke and she stopped where she was. After a few moments Naruto came out with a sword over his shoulder but his looked bigger than him.

The sword is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man and is shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. This was Zabuza's sword Kubikiribocho **(Executioners blade) **as Gulia was slightly shocked that he can carry such a massive sword.

"Bringing our a bigger sword won't help you win." Gulia said as she prepared more magic. Naruto clearly didn't like the way she was talking about Zabuza's sword as Naruto grew fond of him during his first mission even though he was an enemy and only knew each for a little awhile. But it changed when Naruto's words got through to him as Zabuza got himself killed while killing Gato.

Not letting his anger get to him he took a stance as he was waiting to see what she would do. After moments of just waiting Naruto grew bored of this and charged at her while either dodging or knocking away any explosions with his sword.

As Naruto got near and due to the length of the sword he swung at her but missed as the sword went into the ground, but Naruto quickly used the momentum as he round kicked Gulia'a side sending her into a building.

"**Gotta say...that was impressive kit." **Kuruma said as that was something only the number one most unpredictable knuckle head ninja of Konoha could do. The other tailed beast agreed to what he said as Naruto slightly chucked at that as he always took Kuruma's compliments to heart as he rarely said any despite being friends.

"_Thanks but it's not over." _Narutoreplied as he saw Gulia get back up as she had some bruises and a few cuts on her cheek and her armor had a dent in it while other parts were broken.

"I...m-must say...your strong for someone...who's not a Holy Knight." Gulia manage to stutter out as she was breathing heavily not expecting a follow up attack with such force. Naruto could now tell that this fight was almost over and he needed one solid hit to end it.

Naruto quickly pulled the blade out of the ground and dashed towards Gulia ready to end the fight as he swung again at the side he kicked but missed as Gulia jumped and placed her sword through the circle near the top of the blade stopping it as she sent an axe kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto couldn't block so he reluctantly let go of the sword and brought his arms in an X placed over his head letting his arms take most of the damage.

Suddenly before Naruto could retaliate she pulled her sword out of the ground and aimed an explosion right in front of Naruto as he was sent back but before grabbing his sword again. It was Naruto who was sent into a building this time as some rubble fell on him but he got up with some minor cuts on his jacket and a few on his face.

"_Shit. I got cocky myself and thought I could finish her off with that last attack." _Naruto thought as he wiped some blood off his cheek. Now Naruto was focused and wouldn't underestimate his opponent again because he may be suppressing all his power but he could still lose if he's not careful.

Suddenly Naruto felt a spike in power coming from the Tavern as it felt dark...void of emotions and only bloodlust and hatred...demonic even. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew Meliodas was losing control of his powers and that he would have to end it now.

"Guess this battle is over I gotta get to Meliodas." Naruto said to himself as he stuck the blade in the ground and made one hand sign.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja art:Hidden in mist Jutsu) **Naruto whispered as he started creating a thick layer of mist on to hide himself so he can escape and get to Meliodas. Gulia seeing this dashed at him before he completely enveloped himself but she didn't make in time as she found herself surrounded by mist and she took a defensive stance not knowing Naruto already left.

**With Meliodas at the start of Naruto's battle**

Meliodas was currently running towards the tavern with King and Hawk behind him as Ban wandered off saying he felt a familiar presence. So they left him to himself as the trio made it to the Tavern.

"Elizabeth!!" Meliodas yelled her name trying to find her as King was trying to find Diane while Hawk was trying to find everyone else.

"Stop your yelling. Your going to give me a headache." Orochimaru came downstairs with his new clothes that he requested and King would never say it out loud but Orochimaru looked good.

"Where's everyone else?" Meliodas asked crossing his arms waiting for a response from the Sannin. Orochimaru just chuckled slightly seeing his expression and answered.

"Well Lets get the important stuff out of the way." Orochimaru said as he explained what happened with Hidan and the Reaper as he woke up from a man that came crashing down in the Tavern wall giving him some sort of curse. Then he explained that Princess Veronica came and asked for Elizabeth to return to the Kingdom after seeing what happened with Hidan and the reaper saying that she's not safe with everyone. She refused saying that the Kingdom is corrupted and that Merlin took Diane and Elizabeth somewhere else in the town.

He finished as King and Meliodas's eyes widened at the information they received. The whole time they were at the fighting festival this happened, King already knew about the reaper appearing but everything else was a shock to him.

"What about Escanor?" King spoke this time wondering where he would be during all this. Orochimaru said that he sensed some Malicious intent and sent Escanor to go and find out.

"Do you mean to tell us that the sins are scattered somewhere in the town?" Hawk said as Orochimaru nodded then took notice that Ban and Naruto aren't with them. When he asked Meliodas replied with that Naruto dashed off to face the Explosion user while Ban went off on his own.

Orochimaru started walking towards the hole in the wall and started looking around as if trying to find something...or someone.

"I know your there...your Malicious intent is strong that I can smell your bloodlust." Orochimaru spoke out leaving a confused King and Hawk but it was suddenly stopped as the referee of the tournament appeared. Meliodas sensed him as well but didn't know where he was.

"Oh man I thought I was hiding myself pretty well!" Love Helm exclaimed but flinched when he saw Orochimaru's glare telling him to shut up.

"Anyways now that everything as gone according to plan time to reveal my true form!" Love helm exclaimed as he started spinning as the his cloak became larger as he transformed from into a grown man.

"HELBRAM!?!?" King yelled seeing his former friend after so long since he became corrupted and became a Holy Knight. Meliodas kept his serious expression while Orochimaru had a poker face on, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"That's right it me in the flesh." Helbram spoke with a much deeper voice than before. "As to why I am here we have two reasons. First is to retrieve Princess Elizabeth...and second is to retrieve the Sword on Meliodas's back." Helbram said as King already had his **Chastifol **ready while Meliodas chuckled slightly at his second demand.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal but your not getting Elizabeth and I don't have that blade anymore...I have _**my **_blade back." Meliodas said as he pulled out his sacred treasure. It was a small sword with five holes along the sharp blade and five half-moon circles on the other side of the blade.

"This is my **Sacred Treasure...Lostvanye!" **Meliodas exclaimed as he charged at Helbram as he brung out his own sword. His sword that was made from the **Holy Tree** like King's **Chastiefol.**

Helbram was actually matching Meliodas as they were creating craters when they clashed their swords. Helbram disappeared and reappeared next to King who tried to defend with his spear only for it to be cut in half also giving King a cut across his chest as he kicked him to the ground next to Orochimaru as he went back to Meliodas.

"If you do not have the Dragon Sword then where is it? Tell Me!!!" Helbram yelled as he knocked Meliodas off balance and stabbed his stomach and as quickly as he stabbed him he kicked him off his sword as Meliodas landed a few feet in front of Orochimaru.

"You." Helbram said as he pointed towards Orochimaru who had a small smile on his face. "Tell me where Meliodas as hidden the Dragon Sword and I'll let you live." Helbram threatened clearly not in the mood for any games but what caught him off guard was that Orochimaru started chuckling which actually sent chills down his spine.

"First of all I have no idea what your talking about, and second...who are you to be making demands towards me." Orochimaru was lying about the first part as he knew exactly where it was, but the second part he said with anger clearly not intimidated by Helbram whatsoever.

"I guess i have no choice but to force it out of you." Helbram said as he prepared his sword again to torture it out of Orochimaru but to his disgust Orochimaru opened his mouth as a snake cane out with a sword in its mouth as Orochimaru grabbed the Hilt pulling the whole thing out as the snake went back down his throat.

"W-What are you?" Helbram asked a little frightened at what he saw. Orochimaru chuckled again making Helbram step back slightly as he was now on edge on everything he does.

"Tell me...have you ever heard of...Jörmungand?" Orochimaru asked as Helbram eyes widened. He's only heard of him in legend and only mythology.

"_The __Jörmungand is said to be a snake that encircles the entire world...but what in the word would it be doing here!?" _Helbram thought but decided to go with logic instead of of the words from this man.

"You lie! The Jörmundand is nothing but legend, you cannot be him!!" Helbram exclaimed clearly not believing him to be a creature from mythology.

"Well if your so confident then come and face me!" Orochimaru yelled as he dashed with crazy speed towards Helbram who could barely block it but regained his composure and jumped back trying to strategize how to beat his new opponent.

Orochimaru only found this entertaining as he extended his sword at the surprised Helbram as he dented his armor but Helbram was sent back coughing blood from the force of his attack.

"People's senses have really dulled in the last couple thousand years." Orochimaru said clearly disappointed that Helbram didn't take caution into what Orochimaru can do. Orochimaru only sighed as he turned around to a shocked King and grinning Meliodas.

"Guess you can nice if you want too." Meliodas as he stood up and his wound already healed shocking King again as he can barely move from his wound as it also transformed him to how he originally looked.

"Don't get use to it, I thought he would be a challenge but clearly I've overestimated him. Help me with the child over there." Orochimaru said pointing to the fuming King at being called a child but nevertheless he accepted his help.

As Orochimaru grabbed King by the back of his shirt he sensed Helbram getting up. "Meliodas, if you could be so kind and deal with him as he not worth my time or energy as I will be healing King." Orochimaru said as he was already walking off with King as he made his way upstairs.

"Guess I never had a choice." Meliodas said as he turned to face Helbram who was clearly pissed off. His armor was dent he had blood coming out of his mouth and had a few bruises that weren't visible but they were there.

"T-That...**(cough)...**Bastard!" Helbram spoke as he coughed blood into the ground as he gripped his sword getting ready to cut down Meliodas and make his way towards Orochimaru.

"Sorry but you'll have to go through me first." Meliodas said as he became more serious and dashed at the weakened Helbram who somehow still had enough strength to keep up with Meliodas.

**With Ban**

Ban was just wandering around and knocking out knights who tried to fight him. Ban was honestly trying to find someone he sensed...while also trying to find a decent opponent first...ok so maybe he doesn't have his priorities straightened out yet but he's doing whatever comes first.

As Ban was walking five Holy Knights came up to him ready to kill him as one of the them called there leader.

"Jericho-Sama, we've found one of the sins!" A man yelled as Ban was thinking trying to remember that name but was cut from his thoughts as a blur stabbed his chest as he was sent into a wall.

"This is what a festival should always have!" Ban yelled out as he looked at the person who stabbed him and realized who it was. "Oh your that Barber boy from my prison." Ban said as he forgot her name making her slightly annoyed.

"The name's Jericho you Idiot!" She yelled as she had a faint blush on her cheeks. The rest of the knights slightly sweat dropped at that but they readied there weapons.

"You all do know that you can't kill me right?" Ban asked already knowing the answer as Jericho was one of the guards in his prison so trying to cut him in half or taking his head off won't work.

Despite what he said they all rushed him anyways before Jericho could tell them to stop. As they grew near Ban pushed Jericho off him as he removed the Sword from his chest and slashed all of them down their own chest killing them in an instant.

Ban sighed as his wound was already healed and his blood gone he threw Jericho's sword back to her as she stumbled to catch it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?! Who the hell throws a sword at an unprepared person, are you trying to kill me!?!?" Jericho shouted not concerned for her comrades death as Ban said he was an immortal, there fault not his or hers.

"Shut up will ya. Not my fault you were unprepared. And before you ask no...I don't know and haven't found the **Rikudo-Sennin." **Ban said having already guessed her question and he also sounded a little annoyed that he wasn't told his real name just yet and that he gave Elaine a fake name.

Jericho however seemed really bummed out about it. She wants to thank him for giving Ban his wise words as he helped him and indirectly helped her as well.

"Well I better get back to the captain or-"

**BOOM!!!!**

Ban didn't finish his sentence as a massive explosion went off in the direction of the Tavern.

"Damn...See you later Barber Boy and I'll tell you when I find him!" Ban said while also calling her Barber Boy...again, leaving Jericho yelling at him again as he dashed off towards the Tavern while surprisingly he ran into Naruto.

"Heard the explosion too huh?" Ban yelled as he noticed Naruto jumping from broken rubble on to rooftops as he slightly nodded.

"Let's pick up the pace Ban were gonna be in a lot of trouble if things get bad!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down next to Ban as he nodded but noticed the tone in his voice but decided to ignore and save it for another time.

**Back with Meliodas **

Meliodas was on the ground writhing in pain. Not from any wound he had received no, but from himself. He is currently trying to keep his wrath from controlling him.

As this was happening Princess Veronica came back to the Tavern with Elizabeth in tow as she looked to see Meliodas on the ground clutching his heart and head.

"Sir Meliodas!!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to run towards him but was held back by her sister as Griamore was only standing behind guarding them.

Just then Naruto and Ban come up and see Meliodas on the ground clearly in pain as Ban grit his teeth and glared daggers are Helbram Naruto was beginning to get worried.

"_Damn if this goes on he's going to succumb to his wrath! What should I do!?" _Naruto thought as only one idea came to mind. "_Looks like I'll have to stop him myself." _Naruto said as he sighed aloud gaining Ban's attention as he looked at him.

"Sorry for not telling you early Ban...but I'll answer all your questions later but for now...I'm going to stop Meliodas." Naruto said as Ban was trying to stop him until Naruto dropped his henge. Naruto was no longer wearing his bright orange jacket but wearing his Norma white kimono with nine tomes on the back with a Rinnegan on the top of his back while having another nine where his collarbone is.

His eyes became purple each with more tomes in them while his middle eye was golden. Naruto stuck his hand out as his staff appeared into existence with a half moon on one side with a full circle one the other with three black rings on each side.

Everyone was astonished that Naruto was the **Rikoudo-Sennin **the whole time and didn't know. Ban was even more shocked than anyone because the one man he's been looking for as been with him the entire time. That's when he remembered his promise to Jericho as he regained himself and dashed off to find her.

"_Whatever he's gonna do I better make it back here with her!" _Ban thought not really caring about what had just transpired but was lost in thought that he didn't realize he passed Diane and Escanor walking back to the Tavern.

"What's wrong with him?" Diane questioned as Escanor mearly huffed in response as they continued walking to see what was going on.

What they saw made them gap like fish...Diane anyways Escanor mearly widen his eyes as they saw Naruto who looked the the **Rikoudo-Sennin **from Ban's story, that's when they put two and two together and figured out that he was the same person.

Naruto ignored all the stares as he was walking towards Meliodas. He sent a glare towards Helbram telling him to back off and he did so without a second thought as Naruto seemed satisfied he continued walking towards Meliodas.

"Oi Meliodas. Get a hold of yourself, contain yourself...**or else." **Naruto said the last part With a menacing tone sending chills done everyones spine while Kuruma seemed satisfied at Naruto's serious personality.

"**Looks like he can be serious...when he needs to be...or wants to be." **Shukaku said while cackling as everyone else seemed a little weird out by this. Naruto can be a serious person when he wants to be yes but...he seems especially serious for this. Apparently he got some of Indra's personality side when he got Sasuke's eyes.

Meliodas actually did seem like he was calming down as the darkness that was spraying around him were becoming calm...but sadly this only lasted for a few moments as Meliodas roared out as Darkness enveloped him forcing Naruto and Helbram to jump back.

"Damn it didn't work. Looks like i just have to beat him down." Naruto said slightly sadistic as everyone again shivered...Naruto truly blames Shukaku for his slight sadistic side as he is a full blown Sadist.

"**Hey Don't blame me for loving to see others in pain!!" **Shukaku yelled defending himself as the other tailed sweat dropped at that but they also didn't come to his aid either.

Naruto grew a slight Feral Sadistic like grin as he imbedded his staff into the ground and got into his fighting stance.

Meliodas just seems aggravated as he charged at him with his fist infused with purple black fire ready to kill him in a single blow.

Sadly for Meliodas, Naruto side stepped and grabbed his wrist breaking it with a sickening crunch before throwing him into a building.

Meliodas simply got up as his eyes were voided of any emotion except rage. Half his body was covered in darkness while the other half remained the same. Suddenly he raised his arm in the air creating a purple ball a fire as it was bigger than himself and bigger than the Tavern.

"_That's a pretty powerful spell. Sadly for him...I'm stronger." _Naruto thought as he stuck his hand out waiting for the spell to reach him as everyone else thought he was slightly crazy, but Meliodas was done charging his spell as he launched it Naruto who looked perfectly calm as he said his own spell.

"**Absolute Cancel." **Naruto said calmly as Meliodas's spell disappeared shocking everyone. While they knew how strong the **Rikoudo-Sennin **is they for some reason thought Meliodas's spell would be stronger but they were proven wrong as he said one spell and erased it from existence.

"My turn...right?" Naruto said as he prepared his own spell which wasn't powerful as he didn't want to "kill" him.

"While I haven't tested this spell I guess now's a good time to use it...**Abyss Break." **Naruto said calmly again as a light bronze seal appeared in front of him which was small has he was holding back and then without hesitation he unleashed it on Meliodas who was surrounded by a dark blast and was crying out in pain.

Everyone else could only imagine how much pain he's going through just by his screams. Elizabeth covered her hears to prevent herself from listening to this as did Griamore to Veronica who didn't get mad, if anything she was grateful as she also didn't want to listen. Diane couldn't do anything as she could only listen while Escanor could only look down trying to tune everything out. Helbram however, was currently jotting down notes in the back of his mind at the spell used before him as he was hoping that when the spell was over that Naruto would explain what was needed to create it.

After what seemed like an eternity Naruto cancelled the spell thus stopping Meliodas's pain. Meliodas looked as if he's been through hell and back...which he technically has. The darkness no longer surrounded him as he had his emerald green eyes again. He fell from the ground as Naruto made his way over to him as picked up his staff and crouched in front of him listening for his heart(s) to make sure he didn't go overboard.

Lucky for him he didn't as they all were still beating. He calmed down as he picked him up and started walking towards the Tavern leaving everyone else behind before Griamore asked the question that Helbram wanted.

"**Rikudo-Sennin-Sama, **if I may ask what did you do?" Griamore deciding he should ask seeing no one else was going to as he could tell despite everyone's current fear the were slightly curious as to how Naruto did that.

"I used a spell I made called the **Abyss Break. **This spell requires to have Earth Magic, Water Magic, Fire Magic, and Air magic or have four people with the magic to use this spell to use it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my friend, Escanor, Diane, Elizabeth are you coming?" Naruto asked snapping said people out of their daze as they walked towards the Tavern. Veronica having no strength to hold her sister back as she just collapsed into Griamore's arms obviously not wanting to alone after that. Helbram inwardly smirked as he got down what he needed to use the **Abyss Break.**

**With Ban**

Ban was running through the area he was in trying to find Jericho. He had many thoughts on his mind like, Why didn't Naruto say he was the man he was searching for, why did he keep it a secret and why did he hide it from everyone?

He shook his head as he kept trying to find Jericho so he could keep his promise to her about meeting Naruto. After a good 20 minutes of running he soon found her walking through the street with two guards beside her.

Not caring he dashed behind her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders he turned around and ran at full speed back towards the Tavern ignoring her shouts to put her down and ignoring the shouts from her comrades.

After they were far from them and Jericho could no longer see them she decided to speak. "BAN WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING KIDNAPPING ME AND SUDDENLY THROWING ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER AND BOLTING OFF LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?!" Jerhico yelled clearly pissed off at his actions. Ban however paid no mind to her yelling as he continued his way towards the Tavern when he suddenly felt a little spike in power but disappeared he decided to steal some of Jericho's speed to increase his own so he could go faster while also making Jericho tired so she could no longer yell at him...a win win for Ban huh.

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto layer Meliodas on the counter and placed his hand over him as a green energy appeared and started healing him.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything so they tried to find a table with chairs that wasn't destroyed from Griamore's entrance.

After a bit Orochimaru came downstairs with King slightly surprised that Naruto no longer has his henge on but composed himself as he looked at Meliodas's bruises body.

"My my, i don't know what you did but I would rather not find out." Orochimaru said as he examined the bruises on Meliodas's body before they were healed seeing the damage from the spell he made.

Soon Naruto was done as he took Meliodas to his room and came back down and at that moment Merlin appeared as did Ban and Jericho.

"Looks like everyone is here aside from a sleeping Dragon Sin and a reaper. Other than that you all have questions and before I answer that..." Naruto paused as he turned to Ban with Jericho still over his shoulder. "Ban can you tell us why you kidnapped this Girl?" Naruto asked as Ban as he set Jericho down on her feet before she looked up and saw Naruto...then promptly passed out with swirls in her eyes and a light blush on her face.

"Being honest I didn't expect this reaction." Ban said with his arms behind his head as Naruto sighed. Naruto just picked the Girl up sat her down in a chair before waking her up.

"W-What happened?" Jericho asked as she rubbed her head slightly trying to remember what happened. She remembered Ban kidnapping her and taking some of her strength to become faster. Then she remembered seeing Naruto and passing out.

"Now that's she's awake why is she here Ban?" Naruto asked again but slightly irritated as he was sitting on his staff floating in the air. Ban quickly explained that he promised Jericho that when he found the **Rikoudo-Sennin** that he would find her to meet him.

Naruto seeming satisfied with his answer as he sensed he wasn't lying turned to Jericho as she meet his gaze. She could feel herself blushing while looking into his blue eyes with that seems to entrance her as she seemed lost in ocean like eyes. **(Changed his eyes to normal as to try and not weird her out even more) **

Naruto coughed snapping her out of her daydream as her face got even redder if that was possible. "Ban told me that you wanted to meet me. Now that your here what do you want to see me for?" Naruto asked as everyone else excluding Ban left just so they could some privacy.

"W-well...I-I just w-w-wanted to s-say...t-thank y-you." Jericho stuttered our as she inwardly cursed at herself for looking stupid in front of Naruto. Naruto however just slightly chuckled at her nervousness because if he ever talked to people without his henge on they would treat him above others and he didn't like that hence one of the reasons why he uses a henge. But he was currently looking at Ban as to why she was thanking him when he didn't even know her.

Jericho managed to recollect herself as she explained what Ban did in the prison before he escaped. Naruto sent Ban a quick glare for taking her clothes while Ban just looked uncaring he actually felt bad for what he did. Jericho seeing his glare quickly said that Ban gave her clothes back and helped deal with some insecurities she was having and that his words came from you which was why she thanked him.

"I see...well I'm not gonna pry on what your insecurities were but I guess I can forgive Ban for what he did. As for my words, I got them from my Sensei 48,000 years ago." Naruto said shocking both Ban and Jericho that he's about 50,00 years old while he looks 17. But they were also surprised that he got his wise words from his own sensei.

"Yeah my master was a complete Super Pervert peeking on women while in the bath houses or even using _my money to be at brothes for his "research"." Naruto said slightly angered remembering all the times he was left alone for women but sighed as he continued. "But despite all that he was a good teacher when pushed comes to shove. Anyways your welcome that you manage to get over you insecurities cause of some words that I gave Ban that he gave to y-ACK!" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Jericho tacked him of his staff into a hug with tears on her face._

Naruto and Ban realized that she was obviously thankful so said nothing except smiled and chuckled a little as Naruto slightly patted her head but having a slight blush on his face as well.

"Umm, Jericho-Chan, can you get off me now." Naruto said adding the suffix to her name making her blush but she got even redder when she realized she was still on top of him. She got off him flailing her arms around saying she's sorry while bowing and took off at speeds that made the 4th Raikage seem slow.

Naruto and Ban blinked before looking each other and started laughing at her antics as everyone came back inside. It was apparently night so Escanor reverted into night form as everyone was too tired from Today's festivities and decided it was time for bed as the would fix the hole in the wall tomorrow. Merlin however decided to fix it now with her magic as the wall looked brand new while Diane and Escanor cleaned as Naruto made new tables and chairs.

Eeverthing seemed to be back to normal with the exception of a knocked out dragon sin and reaper it was fine. Sadly as much as Naruto wanted to go to bed he could feel the stares from his back and sighed knowing he would have to explain himself.

So he did telling them from the moment he became the new **Rikoudo-Sennin **to right now leaving a few parts out. Diane and Elizabeth were slightly saddened at the beginning of his story while others seemed intrigued that they wouldn't be here if not for Naruto and his friends sacrifice. After a good hour Naruto was done as he went back upstairs for some sleep and soon enough everyone else followed through and went to bed.

**With Helbram and Hendrickson **

"So you mean to tell me that we didn't get the **Dragon Sword **but we did get a new powerful spell?" Hendrickson questioned wanting a recap from what he heard from Helbram.

"Yes, the spell was from the **Rikoudo-Sennin **himself. He said that all one needs to perform the spell is **Fire Magic, Water Magic, Air Magic, and Earth Magic. **Or a group of four with the same Magic is all we need to perform it." Helbram concluded as Hendrickson grew a smirk having a new powerful spell such as that with only using the Elements is very simple yet destructive.

"While you didn't get our original objectives this certainly makes up for it. Helbram you may have the day off tomorrow." Hendrickson said while Helbram bowed in respect thanking him before leaving.

Hendrickson could only smile at the new power he gained while he thought. "_Oh Dreyfus, what will you do now?" _Was all he thought before he disappeared into his room chuckling darkly as he went to bed.

**Chapter End **

**Authors Note:Sup you made it...again. So who liked that Naruto created the Abyss Break. I was thinking that Naruto could create some spells either that are forbidden or just lost magic. It seems like a good idea considering he's lived a long time he should be able to do it.**

**For his slight sadistic side I figured that after living for so long he would gain a little bit of their personalities so this chapter he had Shukaku's sadistic side and Kuruma's seriousness. Other chapters will have Naruto using the others personalities except Matatabi as Naruto has eating fish from her.**

**Anyways everyone knows that Naruto is the Sage of Six Paths and how was the little interaction between Naruto and Jericho? Like it could improve cause like I said I'm not really good at that kinda stuff but let me know what about it could improve.**

**As for Orochimaru vs Helbram Ik it's weird he's able to beat him but I think that over the years during the time peace people's senses have dulled and that they became less aware of things so a paper bomb would confuse them because the don't know what it is so they wouldn't take caution to things like Helbram did with Orochimaru's sword.**

**Same thing with Naruto and Gulia so how was the fight between them cause Ik the other fights were kinda short but I think it was pretty good. Liked how I added Zabuza's sword, I figured that Naruto has all of this shit he might as well use it cause it's like having a new game or toy but not even playing with it.**

**Anyways that's it for this chapter see you when I make the next one by-**

**Vegeta: I've returned**

**Me:DAMMIT *Opens portal and runs***

**Vegeta:GET BACK HERE DAMMIT *Turns Super Saiyan and chases me)**

**Goku:Well I guess I'll help him out see you guys later. *Goes through portal after them***


	22. Chapter21

**Authors Note: Was up pretty sure it's been a week since I last updated or something idk so I'm just assuming it's been a week or a month. Anyways let's get on with the person who gives me the great knowledge that are his or hers reviews.**

**So you said that I would have to spoil some things for myself in order to get a better grasping of the SDS universe and I did and with the new found knowledge I think I can make the ending better than what I originally thought of doing for this Era.**

**I've read a few things on the fan wiki like chaos, the demon realm, purgatory, and the celestial realm. (That's what seemed to be the important stuff and I was right) Gotta say there's some crazy shit in this anime when I read all those details but with all this knowledge I gained quite the few ideas but I would have to change some things regarding chaos. **

**As for Escanor having Mjolnir and the powers of Thor it seems good so I would like you to tell me how you would describe it cause I thought of something but I wanna hear yours first and I'll do my best to stick with Scandinavian Mythology for now but later on I'll find ways to implant a few more mythology's in different ways.**

**You pointed out that I should try and include more creatures from Scandinavian Mythology and I agree as for frost Giants I think the easiest way to implement this is saying they were around like the others except they were born in the cold mountains but in the future that will change. **

**Anyways I believe I've addressed the things I've wanted to say but this chapter will have something that's never been mentioned in the other chapters and that I'm adding after reading what I read on the fan wiki but only Naruto is able to sense this as it relates to Chaos. (Sorry to the people who watch the anime so there will be spoilers for the Seven Deadly Sins but it's worth it.)**

**(This is more of an informative chapter with all of the information made up...most of it, just bear with me on this as this as this will be kinda hard to do)**

**On with the chapter**

**Chapter 21- The meeting of Gods**

**In the Tavern **

After Naruto had his talk with Jericho and revealing who he was to the others everything was back to normal. Sadly Naruto couldn't just return to how things were because every since he's arrived near Mama Hawk he's always felt a strange feeling about her, he also knew that the moment Meliodas found Hawk it was really just a way for **The** **Demon King **to keep and eye on him but he said nothing about it.

But now that he's able to walk freely around the Tavern without a henge he's been trying to find out what the energy was. At some point he felt like giving up but then realized he needed to ask both the **Supreme Deity **and **The Demon King, **seeing as they've been around before he was even born.

He was going to ask them at some point seeing as when Hawk was brought back to the Tavern and looked into his eyes he saw **Purgatory **itself with **The Demon King **watching through his eyes slightly sweat at seeing Naruto.

Soon enough everyone was just relaxing as Ban was serving drinks to everyone as Naruto cake downstairs as Ban gave him some Ramen and smoked salmon. Naruto quickly ate both of his delicious meals but sighed aloud gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Meliodas was the first to ask as he's known Naruto the longest as he stared directly into his eyes. Naruto turned around and started to explain.

"I've been Sensing something for awhile and I need to go and ask **The Supeme Deity **and **The Demon King **about something, so you could say I'm having a meeting with them...I hope that won't be a problem?" Naruto said the last part looking straight at Hawk who tended up at his gaze wondering if was going to be tagging along.

_**"Do not worry...I've already told the Supreme Deity and we've agreed to it...all we need is a meeting place." **_The Demon King spoke to Naruto through telepathy as Naruto inwardly nodded still staring at Hawk who was slightly freaking out as everyone else was just wondering what was going through his head. Meliodas however was skeptical, he wondered what he needed to talk to his father about that also involved the **Supreme Deity.**

"_We'll meet at the **Valley of the End, **tell the **Supreme Deity **and I'll be there within 15 minutes." _Naruto responded as he finally looked away from a frighted Hawk as he knew everyone would want a slight explanation.

"What the Hell do you need to meet them for? I mean can't you solve this on your own?" Hidan asked taking a sip from his drink but was wearing his Akatsuki clothing again as he felt more comfortable wearing this than the Reapers clothes but he still kept the scythe which he attached a cord at the end like his other scythe.

"Hidan if he could do it himself he wouldn't be asking them for help now would he..._dumbass." _Ban said as he "whispered" that last part causing a tick mark on his forehead.

"You fucking Bastard!!! Your more annoying than Kakazu and his rant about money but at least I could tolerate it!!" Hidan yelled as he swung his scythe at Ban who blocked a kitchen Knife he managed to grab but before their fight could escalate Naruto knocked them both out chopping the back of their necks.

"Look the last thing I need before I leave is a headache from you two. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Naruto said as he left outside the door as everyone followed but barely got a glimpse of him as he teleported in a yellow flash.

"He'll be fine we just gotta trust in what he says." Meliodas said with his arms behind his head as he walked outside where everyone was...then promptly started violating Elizabeth by feeling up her skirt which caused her her to blush and made an "Epp" noise but was quickly subbed by Hawk who tackled him to the ground and somehow tied him up in rope.

"Enough of that!!" He shouted knowing Meliodas would only do it again at some point when he got out of his binds. Everyone else just laughed at his antics while King sighed feeling slightly embarrassed by his captain as he was sexually harassing a Princess.

**At Final Valley (Valley of End, Final Valley it's the same shit)**

Naruto appeared on top of the Hashirama statue where he saw the **Supreme Deity **and **The Demon King **both patiently waiting for him at the bottom. At first Naruto was going to jump down so he could start the conversation but first decided to scare **The** **Supreme Deity **knowing **The Demon King **wouldn't be all that scared.

So he quickly but silently made his way behind The **Supreme Deity **as **The Demon King **noticed this but said nothing waiting for it happen as his occupant spoke.

"**When is Naruto-kun gonna arrive I must get back bef-KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" **She screamed very loudly scaring some of the animals when Naruto suddenly grabbed her by her sides as she turned around to find Naruto rolling over the water laughing holding his stomach. Then turned back around to see **The Demon King **laughing as well although his laughter sent chills down the animals spine.

"**I-It's not funny s-stop laughing!!" **She slightly stuttered making her face red as they laughed even more making the blush on her face darken as both men stopped laughing wiping a tear from their eyes...or purple fire in someone's case.

"Sorry sorry it was too good of an opportunity to pass up plus I knew he wouldn't get all that scared. Besides I figured I'd best make a joke before we get into what I want to talk about." Naruto said seriously but was still smiling as **The Supreme Deity **pouted as she looked away with a "Hmpf" making Naruto chuckle but stopped as he sat next to her knowing it would make her happy.

"**Aside from the good laughs what did you need the both of us for?" The Demon King **asked as he was only a **Thought Projection **as he was currently in **The Demon Realm** as he was feeling lazy**. ****(In this story The Demon King is in the Demon Realm not purgatory but he can still go back and forth)**

"Well when Mama Hawk came I started sensing some weird energy from her. It felt very...chaotic." Naruto said as he noticed both Deities pale at what he just said. Naruto was now concerned as he's never seen them like this. After a bit of silence **The Demon King **spoke up.

"**What you sensed was Chaos...I'm actually surprised you could sense her." The Demon King **admitted truly surprised that Naruto could sense **Chaos. **Naruto however was confused, was it a person he was talking about or was it that Mama Hawk possesses some sort of **Chaos Magic.**

Seeing this the **Supreme Deity spoke. " Naruto-Kun, if you're wondering if it's magic then your wrong...the name is literally Chaos...she's a Primordial being who is stronger than us." **She said as Naruto looked slightly shocked at this. Other than himself and possibly other Gods he didn't think that there was a being stronger than the two of them.

**"Let me tell you a story from long ago...there may be some aspects that you may know while the rest is new." The Demon King **said as Naruto sat down...in **The Supreme Deity's **lap, he honestly didn't know how he ended up there...again. But decided to ignore it and he started to listen.

**"Long ago before any of us existed...there was Chaos. She created the very Earth and water we walk and drink upon...then she created us...The Demon King and the Supreme Deity. She also created the the Sacred tree and after that we created our own races in our own unique realms...of course we never came to the Overwolrd as there was no point at the time." **He said as Naruto nodded as **The Supreme Deity **remembered everything that happened from when they first were created.

"**After a good couple thousand years she created the Giants...but grew disappointed when she found out that they were nothing but mere barbarians that were extremely savage and knew into of inflicting pain on others...there was an exception as there were Giants that lived in the mountains as their bodies grew adapted to the cold...they were known as Jötun's and they were slightly smarter...still barbaric but better. The Giants lived near Rocky Mountains the complete opposite of the others." **He paused so he could catch his breath as Naruto was soaking in the information but was still shocked by the story that was being given to him. **The Supreme Deity **took over and she started telling the story.

"**She then created Humans...putting all of her faith into them...giving them love and Hatred...Happiness and Sadness...Bravery and Cowardice. While Humans were incomplete they were closer than any of us for the perfect race." **She paused again remembering what happened afterwards wondering what would Naruto think of her but she regained her thoughts and continued speaking.

"**The two of us grew Jealous that she was giving the Humans more attention than she gave our own races...that the love and respect that she had towards our own was being stolen...and out of that Jealousy we teamed up together and sealed her away...making the world believe that we were the strongest beings...but due to her not having a physical form she just grew a moss shell that is known has this "Hawk Mama" you spoke of." **She said looking at Naruto's shocked face at what he had heard. He honestly didn't expect them to get Jealous over something like that but he only calmed himself and motioned for them to continue which **The Demon King **did.

"**After a couple of more thousands of years an Alien Race came along from another dimension...they were called the Otsutsuki clan...something came crashing down from them and landed in the area we are currently having our meeting." **He spoke leaving Naruto to look around actually finding it funny because Asura and Indra fought here as did Madara and Hashirama and finally him and Sasuke.

"**Now what came down was a Ten-Tail Sapling...it's roots grow out to consume all of the chakra in the world...but there was a problem...Chakra didn't exist in this world, not yet at least...so in compensation they decided to leave some chakra here and would come back at a later time for it...thus giving Humans chakra while us creatures had magic...but like I said all those years ago, Chakra was more potent so it became apart of the people but became apart of the environment. It was so strong that the Sacred Tree became something else entirely...Humans who knew of it started calling it...Yggdrasil it apparently connects all of the realms." **He finished taking in more air while Naruto was currently thinking.

"_So that means Chakra wasn't even a thing but when Kaguya came with her friend they actually gave it to us...and that Chakra is stronger than Magic meaning that it's more dense than Magic." _He finished his thought when he looked to see the **Supreme Deity **about to speak...well he couldn't see her face as they were blocked by her enormous boobs and as quickly as he saw them he looked down slightly red but grew redder when he heard the King of Demons chuckling.

"**After a millennium they came back as the clan sent them to retrieve what was theirs. But when they arrived they were shocked to see that Humans have progressed quickly with the chakra they had left behind...they had wars using the powers they were given...but for some reason Kaguya grew a fondness for them and betrayed her friend leaving him for dead as she ate the chakra fruit that had actually manifested thus putting an end to all wars with the infinite tsukuyomi...peace and harmony came after that and everyone got along and some viewed her as a God because of her powers..." **She paused after seeing Naruto's golden chakra hand go up signaling her to stop as he already knew the rest from Hagaromo. He pulled back his chakra arm as the two Gods were waiting for his thoughts.

Naruto was currently thinking. He knew why they didn't take the magic as Chakra was stronger but that didn't mean they couldn't have taken it to further evolve themselves like Kaguya told him and Sasuke. Then there was also the magical creatures in the world as well as the Gods currently with him..."_Why didn't they...I think I've got it!" _Narutoexclaimed in his head as he possibly could've figured out they just didn't take the magic.

"I...I think I know why they didn't take the magic." Naruto said as both Gods looked at him waiting for his theory. "I think it was because Kaguya was already fascinated by this word that she somehow convinced her friend to give them chakra and wait till they came back so she could betray him and take over this world." Naruto finished leaving two baffled Gods while the Tailed Beats **(mainly Kuruma) **were currently dumbfounded even more so that the Gods as Naruto actually came up with a very good plausible Theory.

"**Naruto...I have something to tell you as well." **Kuruma said gaining his attention but made a clone and had it swap so that they could all hear what he had to say.

"Well what do you need to tell me...or us?" Naruto questioned as they all were waiting for the Fox to speak as he first took a drink of water then spoke.

"**Just before you sealed away Kaguya I decided to take some of her memories...to get a better understanding of her clan. When I did I saw a man...she would always return to after taking the chakra from a world...I don't know who he is but I've assumed that he is either the Leader of the clan or an Ancestor of the leader. I believe that he may be another Deity of Chaos seeing as the Ten-Tails wants nothing but utter destruction." Kuruma said dropping the new information on them which cleared some questions like why they didn't come back, it was simple there was no more Chakra in world as Naruto currently possessed all of it.  
**

"But that won't make him a primordial being he must have a shit load of power, but nothing like **Chao**s. Besides if there's no more Chakra that means they have no reason to come back here." Naruto stated getting them all to nod. But there was on question that Naruto had before their Meeting was over.

**"**But if she's sealed away then why do I feel her power slowly leaving?" Naruto asked as both Gods grew a serious look.

**"****It means that she's trying to find a host for her power...The King of Chaos!" **They said in unison slightly scaring Naruto as he knew they never really liked each other and he was surprised that this place wasn't a battle field and the two of them weren't fighting.

"Well do you know who it is?" Naruto asked but they shook their heads. They said that it's up to **Chaos **herself but**The Supreme Deity **warned Naruto of a being named Cath that was sealed away in **Purgatory **but escaped and is waiting for the host to unlock her powers so he could devour him and claim the power for itself.

"Ok I look out for Cath as he's probably with the King of Chaos but am I supposed to do about the power leaving Mama Hawk, while **Chaos **may be trying to find her host but she's leaving some leftover as it's spilling out into the world and that might have consequences in the future." Naruto said as the Gods shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to do and said he should just leave it be. Naruto obviously sighed but choose to do what they said.

Naruto got off **The Supreme Deity's **lap much to her disappointment but knew that their meeting was over as Naruto dispelled his clone as he turned to see them both disappearing back to their realms as he gave them his grin making**The Supreme Deity **blush as **The Demon King **chuckled before fully disappearing.

Naruto turned back around as he looked at statues. Although not having good memories of this place as he could still see the craters that he and Sasuke created all those years ago. He smiled slightly as he jumped on the waterfall that was in between the statues that created the lake below. He made a promise to himself...that he would return to this place whenever he needed to relax, get away from others to train or to simply just be there and remember his past.

With that he teleported back to the Tavern as it was currently some time in the afternoon so everyone was probably having dinner. He walked inside as he was greeted by everyone as they questioned what he needed to talk to the two Gods about.

Of course he didn't tell them what they had talked about so he completely ignored the question by saying he wanted food. They all fell to the ground as Ban just gave him some Ramen as Naruto ate through it asking for more which Ban complied with.

Naruto was happy that they didn't treat him differently because they found out his secret. They treated the same way they did when he had his henge on and it made him realize that they probably wouldn't care if he was an animal hybrid or something as they were true loyal friends.

Naruto still couldn't shake off the fact that he should do something about the leaking power but he chose to do nothing as he was told by **The Demon King **and** The Supreme Deity.**

**Unknown Location **

A man was currently running as he had a jar under his arm that was filled with some sort of magic. He was trying to back inside the walls of Liones before he was caught and killed.

"Th-Ther it is!!" The man yelled as he turned to see his companions smile with joy...sadly that was short lived as one of them was caught by the creature. The mans scream could be heard as the Guards looked to see two men running towards them in fear from whatever was chasing them.

"OPEN THE GATES!!" The Two men yelled as the Guards opened it for the two men to enter as they were running on adrenaline and fear. Soon enough they managed to make inside as they looked back as the creature was glaring at them, they didn't know what it looked like because of how dark it was but could only see it's glowingt red eyes before it it turned around and left.

"C-Contact...**(pant)...**S-Sir Hendrickson...**(Pant)...**Tell h-him we have...**(Pant)...**w-what he wanted." One of the men said as the other collapsed from exhaustion as one of the guards was skeptical but nonetheless told another to get him as the man in front of him collapsed from exhaustion as well as he was caught before he hit the ground.

"Well I see that out of the twenty people I sent out only two came back..." Hendrickson deciding to announce his presence as the guards quickly bowed in respect. Hendrickson waved them off as he approached the man with jar. "Take the two men until they awake and when they do send them to my chambers, understood?" Hendrickson said as the knight nodded carrying away the man after giving the Jar to Hendrickson.

He smirked as he made his way back towards his room where he hid the jar. "_Now to wait." _Hendrickson thought to himself as he changed out of his armor and went to bed. He failed to realize the jar that contained the magic had a crack.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: Sup and like I mentioned I had to change many things so that this could try and make sense so here's the summary version of the meeting Naruto had. (It's pretty long actually)**

**Chaos created the world giving them magic and creating the magical creatures, the realms and humans. Kaguya came with her partner and realized that there was no chakra in this world and they were going to leave but Kaguya stopped him as they both left some chakra behind t and came back at a later time to collect it after the Humans evolved using it. Of course Kaguya betrayed her partner leaving him for dead but because Chakra was stronger and more dense than Magic it took over the world as it was in Humans and the environment becoming apart of their life force. It also made the Sacred Tree become the Yggdrasil after gaining more power but another Sacred tree was left behind to keep balance. Because of how much magical energy and chakra was in the world the chakra fruit grew due to the excess energy and Kaguya already had a liking for this world. Frost Giants had powers that obviously represented the cold as normal Giants had earth powers.**

**Now I'm pretty sure I gave a good summary of the meeting adding a few other things.**

**[Spoilers for this next part unless you don't care]**

**As the manga readers know when Cath ate Arthurs arm when he became the King of Chaos he gained tremendous power already transcending Life an Death and creating dimensions and bending reality like it's nothing, but that's from an arm. Hendrickson in the story here has a little bit of her magic, think of it like when the lead village captured Kuruma he still had his chakra residue still lingering around as another village nearby took this creating a weaker version of him.**

**So the little it of magic that Hendrickson has from Chaos will let him bend time and space a little like teleporting himself with someone else or getting rid of things but nothing too over powered as it's only a little bit of her magic.**

**[Spoilers are done you can open your eyes again]**

**Anyways I'm if I was missing something or something was wrong let me know or if my explanation on things during the meeting was good and if it was good.**

**See you next time**


	23. Chapter22

**Author's Note: Was up its me again trying to give regular updates when I can or when I'm not feeling lazy.**

**So this chapter is just one for fun as in this doesn't really relate to the main story like a filler episode in actual anime. So I'll use something from Fairy Tail the changeling Episode but instead of everyone freaking out it will be more...funny plus I already know who's swapping with who.**

**Idk how long this chapter will be but I can only hope that it's funny.**

**One thing I should mention is that Hidan gets a new spell and it's from One Piece but I'll make it so it's spell based that's the only thing that will be used later on...maybe.**

**Chapter 22- Changeling**

**In the BoarHat**

Hidan needs to stop reading spells he doesn't know what will happen. The first time he summoned **The Grim Reaper himself, **but everyone was alright in the end. Now however...

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS LEARN HOW TO READ WHAT A SPELL DOES BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY CAST IT!!!" "Merlin" yelled as she and "Escanor" were currently arguing while everyone else just sighed.

"They've been at it for an hour when will they calm down." "Meliodas" said as he was sitting near "Elizabeth" having a drink while she was...groping herself.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP!?!?" "Ban" yelled as he tied her hands to her feet ignoring her pleas for help completely while "Hidan" was currently finding a way to reverse the spell.

Now you may be wondering what the hell happened exactly happened so here it is.

**Flashback **

Hidan was currently going through one of Merlin's books looking for spells that might help himself in battle or others when he finally found one.

"**BusoShoku? **A type of darkness magic that can coat the user in Black darkness but can feel like steel. Can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. Can hit opponents that are incapable of being physically hurt." Hidan read the spell and took the page with him so he could practice later on knowing Merlin can reattach it.

When he ripped the page out making sure he didn't accidentally leave a ripped part of the page behind when he noticed another spell and saw and incantation.

"**May these changes bring you fun"**

**"For now your bodies are different"**

**"Now have fun with your new body with your abilities."**

Hidan finished the spell the tavern was enveloped in a bright light and lucky enough the Tavern was closed so no one was in the bar but that didn't stop the spell.

Soon enough everyone that fell on the ground got up and looked around...at themselves.

"What am I doing there!?" Naruto yelled pointing at King as he pointed at him while everyone else was practically doing the same thing.

"HIDAN I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!!" Merlin yelled as everyone looked at Hidan coming down the stairs with a book in his hands.

"I am not Hidan I am Merlin and I found the spell that he read which is why we swapped bodies." She said calmly which made Ban calmed down.

"Well do you know who swapped with who?" Naruto asked as she nodded looking back at the book which had the names of who swapped with who.

"Ok, King has Swapped with Naruto." She started off as they got together for no confusion and everyone saw this and figured it was a good idea as Merlin kept reading. " Hidan has swapped with Escanor while Escanor is in Gowther's body." She said the two of them got together. "Ban has swapped with me while I'm in Hidan's body." She said again as Ban floated towards her. "Hawk is in Ban's body while Gowther is in his body." She spoke again as they got together leaving four left. "The captain has swapped with Elizabeth while Orochimaru has swapped with Diane." She finished as they got with their respective person while Diane was crying her eyes out Being in Orochimaru's body while Meliodas...was being Meliodas.

"Alright I got a pair of boobs." Meliodas said clearly feeling up Elizabeth's body but sadly since Hawk had an actual human body he was able to stop far easier than normal.

"ENOUGH OF THAT!!" He yelled forcing her hands to her side as Meliodas pouted but since he was a girl for the time being he was making it cute but it only worked on Elizabeth as she was currently Meliodas.

"Not to be rude but I don't want to be in Naruto's body I want to be in my own!!" King yelled as he was currently complaining but sadly his complaints bothered something...

"**Stop your damn complaining..." **A deep voice from inside his mind said scaring King and making him go pale. Naruto saw this and sighed as he floated towards him.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently completely knowing that he probably bothered Kuruma waking him his nap. King just stared at him as if he somehow doesn't know that some monster is in his head.

"Y-Y-You...h-h-have a m-m-monster inside you." King stuttered out as everyone turned to him wondering what he meant then turned to Naruto for answers.

"Well it would be easier for me to explain if I was in my own body. Hida-Merlin,can you search through the book to find away to reverse the effects." Naruto asked forgetting that Merling was in Hidan's body. She nodded and sat down re-reading the spell trying to find out how to undo it while everyone else was doing Their own thing.

Naruto decided to go outside and train King's body as he was physically weak...very weak. Ban who was in Merlin's body was arguing with Hidan who was in Escanor's body so he slightly taller than her but nonetheless still argued. Hawk who had Ban's body had to keep an eye on Meliodas from him doing anything bad to Elizabeth's body while she was in Meliodas's body as she kept having Dark thoughts every now and then but shook it off as a side effect from the spell. Gowther was just laying down on the ground just waiting for this to end while Escanor was getting use being in Gowther's weak body as he called it.

**Back in the present**

Ban and Hidan stopped arguing as they were growing tired which everyone was thankful for. Diane kept bothering Orochimaru to not do anything weird while in her body which he just rolled his eyes too as he went to his room for some rest as he had a slight headache from Ban and Hidan's arguing.

Naruto was still outside training King's body physically as when he started out with simple pushups he could only do three and even four if he pushed himself though. Naruto was not happy about this but calmed down when he remembered that Lee only had taijutsu and he was vulnerable to Genjutsu from what Neji and Tenten told him.

His training was simple but in King's body it was quite hard. He ran around the Tavern ten times before he did ten pushups, sit-ups and curl-ups on sturdy branches and he would increase it by five every hour.

King watched and he was very grateful that Naruto was taking his time to train his body. But that was short lived when he heard the same voice from earlier.

"**Why are you letting him do all the work...that's your body...that should be your training." **He growled out as King flinched at his harsh but true words knowing he was right. King didn't take the time to train his body as he was fine with his **Chastifol, **but his fight with Helbram proved otherwise when he cut him, it wasn't deep and didn't leave a scar but he knew he his powers weren't at full strength because he was using a disguise.

"_It's just...it's just that I was confident in my strength even compared to the other Sins as I know they're stronger than me. I'm the Fairy King but I don't even have my wings yet and I let the Forest burn and it would be worse if Naruto didn't show up." _King thought back after realizing that he could speak to the creature through telepathy. King was completely honest with what he said and Kuruma sensed no lies from him. While at first he thought he could start messing with King seeing him freak out from earlier but after a while he grew irritated at how weak King was physically, he could understand Rock Lee's case as he had no chakra in him at all as he spent all his time training in Taijutsu and understood long distance users but even they had some skills for getting out close combat. Shino learned taijutsu when he lost against an opponent but King as crazy amounts of magical power and with his **Chastifol** he became confident in his long range skills and chose not to train physically.

He wouldn't stand for this as technically King is his current host so he refused to have a weak host. "**Tell Naruto to stop training...NOW!!!" **Kuruma roared making King shiver in fear as he nodded and called out to Naruto.

"NARUTO STOP TRAINING YOUR DEMON TOLD ME TO TELL YOU!!!" King yelled out gaining Naruto's attention but also making Kuruma growl at being called a demon making King flinch. While he technically is considered a demon that doesn't mean he is.

Naruto stopped as he looked over as he got up and walked towards King. King's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, Naruto was only in his body for three hours and yet King could see his stomach was toned a little and his arms had some muscle to them not enough to make him look like Escanor but not so little like how he originally looked.

"What does he want?" Naruto asked as King actually had no idea what he wanted he just had him call over Naruto.

At that exact moment Merlin called everyone saying she found the spell. Naruto smiled as he walked inside and King was just watched thinking that if he tried he could have possibly looked like that as well...and not embarrass himself during the fighting festival.

Sighing at that last thought he went inside where everyone was waiting. Merlin has the book in her hand smiling slightly as she finally found the spell.

"After searching and re-reading the book I've finally found the spell. Here's how the spell works, it will reverse any spell but if it affects multiple people we need the people who were affected. So King and Naruto are swapped, if I read the spell with both of them near they will change back." Merlin explained seeing all of there pleased faces but her smile faded as she had to explain more. "Out of everyone here those two plus Orochimaru and Diane and Elizabeth and Meliodas are the easiest, the rest of us is going to be difficult as we swap but not like them,but nonetheless we will have to do with what we have. So first is King and Naruto, then Orochimaru and Diane and finally Meliodas and Elizabeth." She finished as King and Naruto stepped forward as everyone else stepped back.

**"Our time of fun is over"**

**"May this spell return those affected normal once more!"**

Merlin said as a bright light like earlier enveloped them and after a few minutes it died down and everyone was staring with anticipation.

"WERE IN OUR BODIES AGAIN!!!" Naruto and king said in unison as they cheered. Everyone was glad that the spell worked as Merlin moved onto Orochimaru and Diane and surprisingly they were the most calm out of everyone as Diane was only trying to get used to Orochimaru's snake like body, soon enough she chanted the spell again swapping them back and the same thing with Meliodas and Elizabeth much to Meliodas's disappointment.

"Alright let's start with the difficulties, Escanor and Gowther you first." Merlin said calling them over. Gowther in Hawk's body and Escanor in Gowther's body, saying the same spell again she swapped them as Gowther returned to his body while Escanor...was a pig, literally.

"This is not befitting of a person such as myself." Escanor said causing everyones eyes to roll but Merlin regained herself and called over Ban and Hawk. Suddenly swapping the two Ban was back in his body and decided to stab himself in the heart for the hell of it while Hawk was now in Merlin's body.

"Ok now I'll swap Escanor and Hidan." She said calmly as they went towards her and then they swapped with Escanor in his body again and Hidan in Hawk's body. Hidan clearly not okay with this started voicing his opinions and before anyone got a headache she swapped Hidan with Hawk so Hidan is now in her body and Hawk back in his own.

"Alright now it's you and me." Merlin said as she said the same spell...only for nothing to happen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyones said except Escanor, Orochimaru and Gowther as they just widened their eyes but everyone else was currently shocked.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T IT FUCKING WORK!?!?!" Hidan yelled out still in Merlin's body but started cursing so much that Ban covered Elizabeth's ears who fortunately only heard the first part before Ban covered her ears who innocently looked at Ban and Meliodas who only shook their heads waiting for it to end.

Sadly Diane, King, and Hawk weren't so fortunate as they heard everything and were pale as ghosts. Everyone else didn't really care.

**In the Future **

Two ghost sneezed at the same time during a tournament as their friends looked at them...but they were on different teams.

"Are you ok, first?" A small old man asked as she looked at him and smiled and said she was fine but kept wondering on something.

"I just can't get over the fact that there's another ghost on one of the opponents team." She said as everyone also kept wondering as they couldn't see the ghost but they could feel it's presence.

Said ghost sneezed the same time as the girl did alerting his teammates.

"You good?" A man with a cloak asked as the ghost nodded as he was looking at the other opponents with a calculating look.

"I'm fine but let's focus so we can win." He said as they all nodded and focused back onto the tournament.

**Back to the present...or past, you know what the fuck I mean.**

Hidan finished as he finally calmed down while two people plus one pig were currently pale and shaking after hearing what Hidan said as they gained a new fear of him when he gets pretty pissed off.

"Now that your calm I can explain that we used the spell so many times that it simply needs time so we can use it again and we have to wait one day." She said as Hidan gritted his teeth going for a shower not really caring that he's still in Merlin's body.

"He'll be fine he just needs to calm down anyways let's go to bed as apparently this was longer than we thought." Naruto said as he noticed Escanor's size dwindling down as everyone nodded and headed to bed.

**Chapter End**

**Authors Note: Sup end of the chapter as I'm now realizing that you probably didn't laugh but idk what the hell your emotions are so whether you found it funny or not I don't care.**

**Anyways the ghost thing I added is something I'm going to put in so i figures if I use Hidan's to scare some people I could implant it and it worked. As for Hidan's other Magic is armeant Haki from One piece and the way I put it in was pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**So if you think I was bashing King a little I'll admit I kinda was. So King is the Fairy King so he should be able to have hand to hand combat if he somehow can't use his Chastifol. I say this because he's like a celestial spirit mate (excluding Yukino) who are good at long range but have no physical combat skills.**

**So who found this confusing when everyone changed cause not gonna lie I actually did at some point but don't worry cause as you can see everything worked o it fine...for the most part.**

**Welp this is the end and I'll see you next chapter because I want some sleep so goodbye.**


	24. Chapter23

**Author's Note: Hello it's me again and I see you've returned for some reason.**

**Ok so aside from my crap this chapter is going to revolve around the Kingdom of Liones (for most of the story except the end) because I've been neglecting it...again. Also as stupid as this sounds I'm going to give The Supreme Deity and The Demon King names because it's a pain in the ass writing out their Titles, like imagine every time someone greets you and you have a title but instead of your name they always call you by your title, it would get annoying after some time. It won't be mentioned in this chapter but the next time they come up.**

**Alright so I need to explain something really quick before I start writing the rest of the chapter. So when Cath ate Arthur's Arm he was already creating dimensions teleporting people and transcended life and death. Hendrickson only has some residue of Chaos's power like Sora from Naruto as he has a some of Kuruma's chakra. So because he has only a jars worth of power I'll be changing his magic.**

**Right then that's it and DemDazer message me and we can go from there. Also for Guest I couldn't find ****Shuumatsu no Valkyrie on the fandom so YouTube it is.**

**Now onto the chapter**

**Chapter 23- The Primordial's power**

**Kingdom of Liones**

It was currently early morning as Hendrickson was waking up from last nights events. He got up took a shower and put on his armor and he went to grab the jar containing the strange magic. When he grabbed it he noticed slight cracks.

"_How strange. When it was brought to me it was in perfect condition but how can there be cracks?" _Hendrickson thought to himself as he knew the Jar was completely fine until he came up with a theory.

"Is it possible that this type of magic is so unstable that it can't be contained?" Hendrickson asked himself as he noticed another crack form. He put the jar in his pocket and left his room when a guard came ran up to him.

"Sir Hendrickson the two men from last night have finally awoken and are waiting for you in the dinning area." The guard said as Hendrickson nodded and they both made their way to the kitchen.

**At the Dinning area**

In kitchen two men wearing armor were currently breakfast as they saw Hendrickson approach them. Quickly finishing their meal they got up and saluted before being told to sit back down.

"Alright gentlemen, I want you to tell me what happened to everyone else." Hendrickson asked in a calm tone knowing that demanding things wasn't going to help him get answers knowing they seemed very frightened by whatever was chasing them.

Both men flinched slightly before looking at each other before nodding as the taller man spoke. "Well Sir, when we were gathering up the mysterious magic you sent us to find a strange creature approached us. It spoke saying, " Leave all the magic here and you will be spared". Of course we laughed at it as the creature looked like a cat. The cat left and we continued gathering magic into the night." The man took a breath as he was now trembling, Hendrickson noticed this and waited. Whatever the cat creature was was clearly a threat that two of twenty skilled knights came back as if the saw a demon...not realizing he was slightly correct.

"It was dark out and we finished gathering all the magic, which wasn't that much but it was still hard to collect due to how far spread out it was. Suddenly we heard a scream and we turned to see one of our men being dragged into the darkness, we heard his screams until it went quiet again. That's when everything went to shit." The man said before calming himself down. Hyperventilating wasn't going to give Hendrickson any answers and the shorter man noticed this and continued for him, having a raspy voice.

"As he said that's when everything went to shit. There's no better way to describe it, two more men disappeared and everyone drew their weapons knowing whatever was out there was strong and dangerous. The leader of the group said that we needed to head back to the Kingdom immediately and report what happened. Of course we moved at a quicken pace not wanting to end up like the other three men...not realizing this is what the beast wanted, to hunt us down like a predator after it's prey." The shorter man said taking a breath and drinking some water. Hendrickson meanwhile was listening intensely at the information being given to him. To him it seems that whatever this creature was was obviously the cat they mentioned earlier, what puzzled him however was how the cat was able to kill 18 men but the moment two got through the gates it left.

"If I may ask why do you think the creature left? Also why do you think it wanted this type of magic?" Hendrickson started asking questions. He knew he couldn't get a solid answer but wanted some possible theories on why.

"Why the creature left is a mystery. But I think it has high intelligence and possibly realized it couldn't take on a whole Kingdom filled with High ranking Holy Knights. As for why it wanted the magic is beyond me, but whatever is in that Jar seems to be trying to escape, Judging by the cracks that are appearing." The man pointed out as they turned to see more cracks in the Jar and Hendrickson's eyes widened.

"_We were only speaking for ten minutes, how could more cracks have formed in such a short amount of time?" _Hendrickson was actually worried that this kind of magic must powerful and dangerous if it's creating cracks on the jar and some cat monster killed eighteen men for it.

"Anyways back to us traveling back to the Kingdom. I assume we're about half way to the Liones when the ground started shaking. The horses became startled and ran off into the night never to be seen again...suddenly two more men were dragged away, that's when all hell broke lose and everyone started running towards the Kingdom ignoring the yells of our leader to return and stay in a group, but I guess running was a good idea because I turned around and saw something that'll give me nightmares for a long time. It was the same cat we met, but bigger and it's teeth were razor sharp like a shark. I would've believed it to be a different creature if I didn't recognize the white and red fur it had." The man as he had fear in his eyes hand Hendrickson could see it. He motioned for the guards to leave them and they did so quietly knowing that in a world like this fear can leave impressions on people, weather it be good or bad.

"I'm going to need you to tell me...what happened to the leader, and everyone else." Hendrickson asked once again in a calm tone. He knew that most people in the world would be demanding answers and would get angry or be impatient when others wouldn't get what they wanted right away.

**Quick future**

A redhead woman was currently head butting train workers effectively knocking them out cold while her teammates shivered in fear and could only feel pity for the men not giving answers right away.

"Erza really hasn't changed...has she?" A girl with white hair spoke with a sweat drop while her teammates only nodded and could finally sigh as a man finally gave her the answers she wanted...sadly she still knocked him out getting her teammates to flinch and could only stare at the unconscious people around them and silently gave them pity.

**Current Time**

"When I turned around our leader was ripped in half and eaten! It only gave us all motivation to run faster, I'm pretty sure I lost some weight running back here." The tall man said trying to make cheer himself up which worked slightly as he had a smirk on his face while his friend and Hendrickson chuckled at his joke.

"Not much else happened after that, one by one or even two by two we were picked off. When we thought we were going to die we saw the torches of the Kingdom, we had about five people left. One man that was running during this lost an eye when he tried to fight back, but sadly the beast somehow tripped him and ate him alive as we heard his screams. Two men lost their arms, funny enough one lost the right the other lost the left. Anyways I didn't turn around but I could feel the fear coming from the one who lost his right arm, that's when he did the unthinkable...he ran over to the man and tripped him! Sacrificing him to save himself!" The man practically screamed so that the guards outside the door heard. They cringed slightly as they were still listening to the conversation but luckily for them they couldn't see the scowl on Hendrickson's face.

"I see...I don't want to say it but I'm glad he didn't survive, having someone like that in our ranks doesn't deserve anything better." Hendrickson said but inwardly he was smirking, he could admit he didn't like the man for what he did but he would be a hypocrite because at some point down the line he's going to do the same but on a grander scale.

"I believe you could figure out the rest Sir Hendrickson just from the Events of last night." The tall man said as Hendrickson nodded before dismissing them as he turned to the Jar and saw it was about to explode. So doing the smart thing...or dumb depending on how you look at it he opened the Jar.

The magic that was once trying to break free escaped and instead of dispersing into the air like Hendrickson assumed it actually started going towards him. He tried backing away from it but before he got even two inches away the magic was already at his hands seeping into him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Hendrickson screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor but the magic was still seeping into him. The guards outside quickly rushed in only to see the last of the magic disappear into a unconscious Hendrickson as they rushed towards him to make sure he was alive.

After making sure he was fine they took him towards the doctor to make sure he was fine magically and mentally as he seemed physically fine...for now.

**Couple Days Later**

Almost all the knights had heard about what happened to Hendrickson and that he was still unconscious in the medical area and the Doctors say that the magic that went in him is trying spread out to his whole body so he will be unconscious for a few days.

"How do you think Sir Hendrickson is doing?" Jericho asked Gulia and Howzer as she was eating her food while they both could only have sad looks.

"We don't know. We've been told multiple times that him resting from the sudden change in power would help him..." Howzer clenched his fist as he continued. "But he's been like that for five days!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table getting it to shake almost spilling Jericho's drink.

"Watch it! I get that your mad but sitting here and mopping won't solve anything!" She yelled at him and while it was directed at him Gulia could feel her gaze on her but before she could say anything the doors burst open scaring some people.

"EVERYONE GREAT NEWS!! SIR HENDRICKSON HAS AWOKEN!!!" The woman yelled as everyone got up and quickly ran to the medical area to check on him but none was faster than Howzer, Gulia and Jericho as they literally knocked people to the ground.

"OUTTA THE WAY!!!" They shouted in unison as the smart ones got to the side of the walls while the unfortunate ones would be landing themselves in the medical ward.

**With Hendrickson before he woke up**

All Hendrickson could see was darkness. No matter where he looked it was pitch black and his voice echoed when he tried calling out to anyone only to receive silence other than his own voice.

"**So you are the one with some of her power." **From the darkness something spoke scaring Hendrickson slightly before he got in a battle stance ready to fight...only to find out that he could not summon any of his magic.

"What's going on!?! Who are you and why can't I summon my magic!?" Hendrickson yelled as the creature chuckled.

"**I am speaking to you through telepathy and you can't use your Magic because it has changed. And as for your other question who I am is something that does not concern you...for now." **The creature said clearly mocking him but Hendrickson didn't hear when he heard that his magic had changed. He knew someones magic just doesn't change it could only get stronger...until it dawned on him.

"The magic in the Jar...it changed my **Acid **magic didn't it?" Hendrickson asked as the beast chuckled confirming his suspicions but he wondered what kind of magic does he currently have? Would it be useful or would it be useless? Would it help with his **Hellblaze **magic from the **Demon Race**?

These were the thoughts that ran through his mind but was stopped when the creature spoke. "**I can probably guess one of your thoughts are "What kind of magic do I have?" Am I right?" **It asked rhetorically already knowing the answer. "**The magic you received can be almost anything as it differs from person to person...or creature to creature when having even a small amount of _its _power. So there's no telling what you could have." **It said surprising him. But he couldn't help but wonder who's power this belongs to if it differs from everyone else.

"Can I assume that your the creature that attacked the men who I sent to gather this magic?" Hendrickson asked as the creature created a image or an outline of itself nodding.

"You also said that I have only a small amount of _**its** _power. Who's power does this belong to and why do you want it?" Hendrickson asked more questions wanting to find out more about the being who killed almost all of the knights for it. He also wanted to find out why does this cat creature want the power and also wondered that if he has a small amount of this being's power and if there are others with his power.

"**Heheheh...HAHAHAHHAHA!!!" **The cat just laughed and laughed irritating Hendrickson. "**I'll answer a few of those plus a history lesson. First, this beings power far Surpasses The Supreme Deity and The Demon King, they teamed up and sealed her away a long time ago, but it was futile as she doesn't possess a physical form and her power has been leaking out into the world." **The cat took a breath while Hendrickson processed this information. If it was stronger than **The Supreme Deity **and **The Demon King **and it took both of them to seal it away he wondered was this small amount of power could do. "**I want its power all to myself just for DESTRUCTION!" **The cat yelled out with a maniacal laughter making Hendrickson flinch but saw the world around him and the cat fading away.

"**It seems you are waking up." **Looking around it saw light appearing. "**I will come for the little power you posse one day...for now you can do what you want with it and beware of me...for i will come for that power." **With that Hendrickson woke up with some sweat rolling down his face as a nurse ran to get a doctor but some guards saw and ran to tell the others.

"_Was that a dream...no, seemed to realistic to be a dream. Plus I do feel a change in my magic, I'll have to put off some things till I figure out what my new magic is and how to control it." _Hendrickson thought then suddenly remembered what Cath said.

**"I will come for the power you posse**." Hendrickson knew he would need to figure out what his powers were quick and find a a way to eliminate Cath. But that would be for another time as the door to the room he was in became splinters as three people fell down on it arguing.

"I knew you were admired him but this is to much!"

"Shut up Jericho you also ran here! You even threw someone at me!"

"ENOUGH! You both are to blame for injuring your fellow guardsmen!"

"SHUT UP GULIA YOU SENT A GUY THREW A WALL LANDING HIM INSIDE THE WOMAN'S BATH HOUSE!!!" Jericho and Howzer yelled at her as all three of them were having a animated fight as a dust cloud surrounded them with Hendrickson watching with a sweat drop.

_*Ahem*_

Hendrickson making himself known getting the three to stop fighting...only for Hendrickson to see Howzer pulling on Gulia's hair, Jericho pulling on Howzer's cheek and Gulia pulling on Jericho's leg.

Embarrassed they got up and bowed apologizing while sending glares at each other that Hendrickson caught and sighed.

"It's fine...but please next time keep in mind that there are other people here besides me." He said pointing the people who seemed pissed off that they were rudely woken up.

"_Sorry..." _The three knights mumbled getting Hendrickson to chuckle and started to get up only to fall and before he hit the ground he was caught by Howzer with his magic.

"Please stay resting. You may look physically fine but that doesn't mean you can be walking around Sir Hendrickson." Howzer explained as he helped Hendrickson back into his bed.

"The doctor said that you might need another day of rest before you can start moving around fully." Gulia said as Hendrickson nodded and after that there was an awkward silence before Jericho broke it.

"Do you truly feel okay? I mean with the strange magic that you absorbed we expected something out of the ordinary." Jericho spoke this time while Hendrickson was wondering if he should tell them about this new magic that he obtained and heard about from the same cat that killed eighteen people that he sent out to retrieve it.

"I feel a difference in my magic but other than that I'm fine." Hendrickson slightly lied. While he did feel a difference in his power meaning that the cat wasn't lying to him but he also didn't tell them what the creature told him.

"Trust me I'm fine after this I'll have to do some training with my magic and I'll be fine." Hendrickson assured them as they nodded and left allowing Hendrickson to sigh.

Had things been different he might've of told them but realized the Howzer reports most things to Dreyfus and he couldn't have Dreyfus on him 24/7. Plus if Gulia somehow betrays him in the future he couldn't have her or her friends know of his magic and it's abilities and weaknesses.

With that he went back to sleep thinking about what kind of magic he may posse as it's apparently different from everyone else.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently outside meditating as after a bit of thinking he decided to try and gather **Chaos's **power when he started thinking about Cath. If he was a creature that the **Goddess Race **sealed away in **Purgatory** but escaped he knew he shouldn't let it have its power.

Naruto was soon about to give up on trying to find its power when he finally found some. Concentrating on that he started gathering it and he almost passed out due to its energy.

"_Wha-what the hell!?!?...I can see why Cath wants **Chaos's** power...it's insane!" _Naruto thought to himself trying his best to calm down and regain control over the magic and nature energy.

"**Naruto-Kun please be careful...I can easily sense that if you absorb any more you will pass out as you almost did when you first took some in." **Matatabi spoke in a concerning voice that made Naruto listen and decided to stop for the time being as he started catching his breath. "**I recommend that you do this every 30 minutes and you can gradually decrease the time when you start getting use to it." **Matatabi said giving him some advice but Naruto being Naruto was a little stubborn...as usual.

"_What!? I understand what you mean but if I keep it up now my body would get use to it so that later on I could take in more than I can now." _Naruto argues back causing Matatabi to sigh. She could see why Kuruma could get annoyed with Naruto sometimes as he told her that Naruto got Kushina's stubbornness.

"***Sigh*...Naruto-Kun think about this way." **She started talking gaining Naruto's attention. "**While you may be an immortal you still succumb to exhaustion...if you start taking in loads of this kind of magic now you will be exhausted for a long period of time...but if you take in a some of the magic and wait 1 hour your exhaustion will be shorter and when your body gets use to 1 hour shorten down to 30 minutes, then 15 until you can sit and absorb it for long periods of time." **She finished as Naruto was thinking over what she said. While it's true that if he was exhausted for long periods of time then he couldn't get much done unless he did what Matatabi told him to do.

"_Fine I'll go and rest." _Naruto replied causing Matatabi to smile brightly at her reasoning skills. Naruto got up and almost fell over. "_Not. A. Word." _Naruto said as he could feel Matatabi's smug grin on her face but she didn't say anything as she only chuckled making Naruto groan as he went inside.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" When Naruto got inside there were many things he wasn't expecting. One of those being a drunk Diane and a slightly drunk King. Hidan and Ban having a fight to the "Death" as Hidan kept trying to offer Ban as a sacrifice for Jashin while Ban was trying to take his head off. Meliodas was having a few drinks but not enough to get drunk. He didn't see Merlin or Orochimaru so he assumed they were in their rooms doing something. Elizabeth was sitting next to Meliodas while Escanor just watched everything as was Gowther and Hawk.

Naruto walked over to Meliodas and asked him what happened. "Well, Despite Hidan's hatred to this Jashin person he still worships him to an extent like you two agreed on. Ban insulted both Jashin and Hidan so that set off Hidan and that's how those two are fighting." Meliodas explained as Hidan finally managed to stab Ban then ripped him clean in half.

"DISRESPECT ME OR LORD JASHIN AND ILL MAKE SURE YOU GET THE SAME PUNISHMENT!!!" Hidan yelled triumphantly as Ban's wounds regenerated as he had a scowl on his face knowing that he lost this "battle" with Hidan.

"You Bastard I'll make you pay!!" Ban yelled as he got up and they continued fighting. Naruto sighed as he waited for another explanation.

"Surprisingly enough Diane and King decided to have a little drinking contest as they were kinda bored and as you can see King won." Meliodas told more of this little story while Naruto was outside meditating. While King May have won but he fell asleep on his pillow while Diane was asleep over the table.

"What about our resident Scientists?" Naruto asked referring to Orochimaru and Merlin. Meliodas chuckled at their nicknames as did Elizabeth while Escanor just grunted.

"Merlin said that she needed to go through her spell books to make sure Hidan doesn't do anything stupid when reading them." Meliodas bluntly said not caring if Hidan heard or not.

"I HEARD THAT YOU-ACK!!" Hidan yelled but before he could finish his sentence Ban punched him in the face sending him flying.

"Makes sense, so what about the White Snake?" Naruto asked about Orochimaru this time as Meliodas gave the quick answer by saying he was doing some more experiments which didn't really surprise Naruto.

"Us five here are just watching everything unfold. Then tomorrow I can tell Diane and King the bill they have to pay for drinking so much and Hidan and Ban's bill for the destruction they caused." Meliodas said having and mischievous grin while Naruto chuckled when he imagined their faces at the money they would have to pay.

Eventually Orochimaru came downstairs and knocked out both Ban and Hidan as they were causing the whole Tavern to shake thus making a few beakers shake almost spilling over. With that it soon became night And everyone headed off to bed.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: Hello and before I start getting Harassed at some point or just to clear some things I'm not giving up this story it's just if you didn't know I update when I want but seeing the time I updated from the last chapter till this one I think I'll start trying to update every week or two.**

**K since that's something nobody asked for let's get to explaining what I did in this chapter. So Hendrickson has a little bit of Chaos's power and he now has a different magic from his Acid magic. So for the manga readers you know how powerful Cath got when he got only an Arms worth of power, I decided that if someone got a little bit of Chaos's power it would give them some magic or replace the magic they already have. Because of the sudden power Hendrickson got he passed out even though he has the powers from the Demon Race and he was visited by Cath while he slept just to give him a warning about what's going to be happening sometime in the future. Also should Hendrickson have some sort of change seeing as Cath got one when ate Arthur's arm?**

**Now as for Naruto absorbing Chaos's power he almost passed out but because he was far stronger than Hendrickson he was able to stay awake. Since Naruto doesn't really have magic he will receive some but here's something I've noticed when Naruto learns magic if he's gets transported to Fairy Tail. It's normally something with Rune magic or something with Wind magic or even if it's dragon slayer magic it's something ridiculously overpowered or once again it's Rune or Wind magic. So it'll be something else plus Fuinjutsu is far more complex that Rune magic so in a way I see no reason for him to learn that and he already has wind style so why give him something similar to what he already has.**

**Oh yeah one last thing. So this is for when the Fairy Tail Era starts but two things. First should I make Naruto a dragon slayer or no? Second is that two of my friends wanna be in the story but they will be introduced at some point in the Fairy Tail Era caused That's what I asked them.**

**So that's it, I'll try and get chapters out faster than I was doing before but anyways that's it an-**

**Vegeta: Thinking you could escape me was foolish**

**Me:C'mon I told you before that I can't teach you that portal technique so please let me go.**

**Goku: C'mon Vegeta he can just teach you something else, right? *Wink***

**Me: Yeah I can teach you something else!**

**Vegeta: So be it then**

**Me:Thanks Goku**

**Goku: No problem. Anyways see you guys in another chapter.**


	25. Chapter 24

Authors Note: Hello again and You've returned for another chapter it seems and if you can't already tell the SDS Era is coming to an end soon. But when it will end maybe by chapter 30 but that's what I'm thinking anyways.

DemDazer, even though you don't have any ideas this time your ideas were always helpful and as for making Naruto a God Slayer instead of a Dragon Slayer It seems good but what Element should it be cause I'm thinking he could be the Water God slayer considering that there's the Fire, Sky and Lightning God Slayers but if you or anyone else has a different Element leave a review and the Element you think Naruto should have.

Also here's the answer to who's the strongest person in Fairy Tail is. Acnologia is the strongest because it was said that nearing the end of the series that due to how wild and how strong he was he could've destroyed the whole world because according to future rouge he ruled the world meaning that if he wanted he could destroy it all. Plus idk how far you got before you stopped watching Fairy Tail but Acnologia ate something called the ravines of time when they tried sealing him there only for that to blow up in their faces when ate it and got space-time magic, so after my rant in conclusion Acnologia is easily the strongest character in FT.( Mind you he fought seven dragon slayers with one arm and his human form is weaker than his dragon form.)

Alright in this Chapter Naruto will get some magic from when he absorbed the Chaos's power. I should also note that he has more than Hendrickson but he absorbed a little too much so he doesn't have perfect control (all right time for Naruto's magic control training much to his ire).

Chapter 24-Naruto returns to the basics

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto started training so he could absorb Chaos's power...sadly for him he's been forced to return to the basics of his Ninja days in the academy.

"I...HATE...MAGIC...CONTROL...TRAINING!!!" Naruto yelled out as he kept smashing boulders, trees and practically anything while Hidan watched.

Merlin figured out what Naruto was doing and told him that he would need to start controlling her magic after absorbing it in unless he wants to become insane or die from all of her power. Orochimaru even backed her up saying that even Ninja like Hashirama, Madara and Hizuren would always have to train their chakra control when they get stronger so their not wasting to much chakra or using too little.

So every time Naruto would finish absorbing Chaos's power he would have to start controlling her power so he doesn't die. Naruto almost lost his Soul when he heard about magic control training and he was practically the same as when he was first learning Chakra control...it was utter shit.

"Can you go and destroy somewhere else some of us are trying to train here!!" Hidan yelled as he was training in his new Busoshoku magic as well as his Suiton: Bakusi Shōha as before when he could only create a small lake he could now create a big lake...Hidan didn't consider that an improvement when he heard how Kisame created a small ocean against Might Guy.

"Whatever. Hidan wanna have a spar session?" Naruto asked as he was slightly frustrated and he could tell that Hidan was also mad so sparring with each other might blow off some steam.

"Sure I can't wait to kick your ass!" Hidan yelled out as he grabbed his scythe from his back as Naruto summoned the Executioners blade from one of the scrolls. Once they were ready the dashed at each other clashing weapons creating a shockwave before they started using magic.

Hidan went in to use Bala but the moment Naruto punched Hidan's chest his magic suddenly stopped as he was sent flying into a boulder.

"What the hell was that!? You didn't tell me you had a new spell dammit!" Hidan as he was slightly angry that Naruto just used a new spell to cancel out his magic.

"But I didn't use any magic I just sent a regular punch to your chest!" Naruto yelled back as Hidan fires off a Cero but Naruto decided to punch his spell but unlike before it didn't stop.

"_That's weird it didn't work." _Naruto thought as he changed his fist into a palm creating his Rasengan clashing with the magic till it exploded in his face.

Hidan not caring took this chance as he encased his arms in his BusoShoku magic but saw that his weapon changed from silver to black as well.

"_Well this is new. Wonder if this hits harder and became sharper!" _Hidan thought with some bloodlust as he dashed through the smoke ready to test his theory but sadly for him Naruto already had his guard up when he sensed Hidan's bloodlust increase slightly.

BOOM*

The moment Hidan hit Naruto with his magic encased scythe it created another shockwave but this time it was different...instead of backing off like before and instead of Naruto suddenly canceling Hidan's magic like before, Hidan started overpowering and BREAKING Naruto's weapon!

Hidan realizing this kept pushing down wanting to win as more cracks started to appear but sadly for him Naruto backed up causing Hidan to lose his footing where Naruto slashed the blade across his stomach giving him a deep cut but he was an immortal so he would be fine.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!?! IN THE NAME OF FUCKING JASHIN DID YOU HAVE TOO DO THAT!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE TO FUCKING HEAL!?!?!?!" Hidan yelled as he coughed some blood as he was pissed off that he would have to put his training on hold so he could heal his wounds.

"You'll be fine so calm down and go rest ok. Besides I need to figure out how I stopped your Bala attack." Naruto snapped back as he put the re-fixed blade back into a scroll Thanks to Hidan's blood. He was currently trying to figure it out when Chomei spoke up.

"Naruto I have a theory as why what happened happened." Chomei said as she stopped Naruto's own train of thought as he listened in. "The moment you stopped Hidan's attack is after you stopped controlling Chaos's power." She said as Naruto was catching on to what she was saying.

"_So you think when I touched Hidan Chaos's power suddenly stopped his magic but it came back to him when he was sent flying?" _Naruto asked summarizing what had happen along with Chomei's theory as it was the only reasonable explanation they could come up with.

"_But that also means it only works when I'm touching the person because I tried doing the same thing with his Cero but it didn't work." _Naruto said as he practically figured out the new power he has but had one problem...

"So what do you think I should name this power." Naruto asked causing Chomei to sweat drop as she knew that Naruto was really going to be thinking about this so deciding to save herself the migraine she gave him a name.

"What about Power Blocker?" She gave her suggestion as she was hopping that he would take the name so she could remind him about his training.

"Sure sounds awesome!" Naruto said as he went inside and made himself some food while Ban wasn't looking already knowing that he also makes himself food when he isn't allowed to cook.

Soon enough Naruto ate some Salmon and two bowls of Ramen and he was now stuffed when he turned around and saw Hidan coming his way with his wound healed up.

"Hey Hidan the cut I gave you this morning seems fine wanna have some ramen?" Naruto asked which slightly angered Hidan but he let it go too tired for Naruto's shit.

"I have a question." Hidan started as he sat next to Naruto. "You've met the other Gods and Goddesses right?" He asked as Naruto nodded saying he met most of them. "Good. Then tell me how do I get to Jashin's Realm?" Hidan asked shocking Naruto slightly as he knew how to get to the realms of certain Gods and Goddesses but didn't know if Hidan could go there.

"Judging By your shocked expression you probably know how. Tell me how to get to his realm so I can kill that bastard and make him pay for not getting me when I was stuck in that hole!" Hidan said with rage as he had a Psychotic grin on his face while Naruto was thinking Hidan's request over.

"_I could send him but he isn't strong enough. I hate to admit it but Jashin is actually pretty strong. What should I do?" _Naruto was wondering wether he should send him to fight and kill Jashin which the other Gods wouldn't really mind until he came to a conclusion.

"Hidan I won't send you to Jashin...yet." Naruto said as Hidan calmed down and stared at him. "Look Hidan lets make a deal alright? When I say your strong enough to fight him that's when I'll send you to his realm but as you are now you'll lose." Naruto said as he reasoned with him while Hidan thought to himself.

"_If Fox Boy is saying that Jashin is powerful then maybe..." _Hidan finished his thought as he opened his eyes. "Fine but but every 20,000 years or so tell me how close I am so I can kill that bastard." Hidan said as he smirked as did Naruto when the shook each other's hand creating a deal.

Naruto knew full well that Hidan would find a way to his realm so they came to the agreement that every 20,000 years Naruto would give Hidan an update wethe he can go and fight Jashin.

"Naruto...you know you need to go back to training." Chomei reminded as Naruto groaned as he got up and headed back outside so he could continue controlling the unstable power within him.

5 Hours later

Naruto was very tired from controlling energy as it was quite unstable and trying to mix it with his magic was very difficult, but he managed to do it just so he could start again tomorrow...fun right?

"I'm going to take a shower is anyone in there?" Naruto asked as everyone downstairs shook their head...too quickly.

"Oi why did you all shake your head so fast?" Naruto questioned instead of going upstairs. Ban turned around as he went back to cooking, Meliodas ever so slowly drank his booze and King pretended he was asleep on his pillow.

Despite his better judgement Naruto went upstairs to take a shower not hearing the giggling from Ban and Meliodas.

"Guys don't you think it's a bad idea to do this?" King asked as he wasn't really sleeping but he only received devilish grins and chuckling which made him pale and feel pity for the former Ninja.

"It's his own fault for training all the time. It leaves us to think of things while we're on the road back to the Kingdom." Ban replied who was actually making himself some food just when they heard a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" The scream obviously came from the bathroom as Ban and Meliodas let out a laugh while King felt sorry for Naruto but at the same time he didn't.

Naruto came back downstairs with a towel around his waist and a blush on his face while looking angry. "You damn Bastards you said that the bathroom was empty!!!" Naruto yelled at them only to get laugher but King chuckled slightly which only made Naruto even angrier.

"So Naruto who did you peek on I'm sure that your old master would be proud?" Meliodas said unknowingly true to his words that Jiraiya decided to look at Naruto from the Celestial Realm and his eyes practically popped out of his when he saw Naruto walk in on a Naked Elizabeth.

"I WASN'T PEEKING DAMMIT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND THE PERSON I WALKED IN ON WAS ELIZABETH!!!" Naruto yelled back defending himself but still giving Meliodas his answer saying that Elizabeth was the girl he walked in on causing Meliodas to stop his laughter as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

"Are you sure Elizabeth was in there?" Meliodas questioned as Naruto nodded. "Well then...I'll be back." Meliodas said as he went upstairs to peek for himself.

"HELL NO!!" Naruto yelled out as grabbed Meliodas by the back of his collar and tied him up before throwing him onto the sofa. Ban laughed as Naruto glared at him.

"Don't think I forgot about you..." Naruto said as his eyes were red with slits in them slightly scaring Ban. "You know that before Elaine died me and her were very close friends right..." Naruto started off as Ban seemingly nodded wondering where this was going as did King when Elaine was mentioned. "She told me everything when I visited and hanged out with her...and I mean _Everything" _Naruto said empathizing the everything which made Ban slightly nervous as to what she told him.

"Oi King...did you know that while Ban was trying to take the Sacred Treasure from the Holy tree he decided to jump in naked and invited Elaine to join him..." Naruto said as Ban seemed shocked that Elaine told him that and King transformed his pillow into dozens of mini spears aimed right at Ban.

"Ban is this true...?" King asked probably knowing what the answer already was as Ban was secretly backing away.

"Well...ya see...SEE YA LATER!!!" Ban yelled smashing a hole through the wall as he made his escape with King right behind him.

Elizabeth came downstairs a blushing mess and it only increased when she sae Naruto half-naked. "N-N-N-Nartuo-san...t-t-the shower is ready." She stuttered out as Naruto nodded and went upstairs to clean himself as she turned her head and noticed a hole in the wall as well as a tied up Meliodas.

"Think you could let me go?" Meliodas asked as Elizabeth giggled and would've untied him had she not seen a note that said.

"_Don't untie him Elizabeth. Wait until after my shower and when i come downstairs, then you can untie him. From Naruto." _She read as Meliodas chuckled slightly as Elizabeth had a sweat drop goong down her forehead. Geuss things never change huh?

Chapter End

* * *

Authors Note:Hello you've made it to the end which suprises me considering that you even started this chapter.

Anyways this chapter wasn't that speacial aside from Naruto reciving magic but probaly not in the way you expected. So heres how i came up with the move power block...i didn't, i asked my friend and she said that why don't i use something like martial arts and it seems kool so i used it and the way it works is that Naruto mush physically touch the person not the magic that they use or it won't work, it also won't work if they are covered in their magic like if Hidan is covered in Haki or Gajeel covered in his Iron scales it wouldn't work.

As for Hidan's regeneritave abilites i think he has them they just don't show it. Because when the Akastuki when to find Hidan and Kakazu punched him through the heart it was obvious that he lived but in the main series when Hidan stabs himself through the heart Asuma dies. So i think that he has regeneration skills but they only work when his body parts can be connected to his main body and when Kakazu stitches his limbs together is can be shown layer on that around his neck and around his chest he looks completely fine. Thats what i think and for this fanfic he as regeneration skills.

Thats it for this chapter see you all when i make the next one bye.


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Was up it's me with a Chapter again for you to read. Now then time to say thanks once again to DemDazer for the ideas that my little mind can't come up with. Now you said to make Naruto a Shadow God Slayer and I'm going to agree with that because I thought of something while reading what you wrote and I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking it. **

**Also, a person left a review on my other story Demon's from another Hell, and asked when I'm going to make a new chapter, well first I would have to ask my friend if I can just start making the story without him as ik he's forgotten about it and second as long as this would be probably after I finish this story and I kind of wanna rewrite it to make it better than when I first started it. Don't worry the chapters will be the same just with some changes, and by the time your reading this I've probably already have edited those chapters.**

**Right then this chapter is back with the Kingdom plus more of Cath scheming to destroy the world and take all of Chaos's power, fun right? **

**Chapter 25-Why Chaos should've remained "sealed" **

**In the Kingdom of Liones**

* * *

Hendrickson was currently training alone with his newly acquired magic. A few days after being released from the hospital he immediately started training after learning from Cath that his magic had changed, while at first he didn't believe it but when he woke up he could immediately feel a difference in his magic.

When Hendrickson tried using his **Acid Magic **it didn't work and instead, he used something similar to his **Acid Magic**, it seemed like poison but it was like his **Acid** as it was very corrosive with anything it touched. He was able to manipulate the poison and even turn himself into poison. He tried using some spells but unlike with his precious magic most of them didn't work but he was able to create some new spells. Just as he was about to try a new spell someone knocked at his door.

"Sir Hendrickson! You've been by yourself since you woke up and some of the other knights are worried and we just want to make sure you're ok." It was Gulia who knocked at his door as she and everyone immediately noticed how distance he's been after what happened with the mysterious magic. Hendrickson had noticed his absence as of late and he knew at some point that someone would try and check upon him. Thinking quickly he came up with an excuse.

"Don't worry I'm completely fine. I'm just making sure that my magic is fine and so I've been training by myself." He spoke and he heard her sigh of relief as he smirked knowing that his excuse worked. While he slightly lied he was also telling the truth, he needed to make sure that he had control over his new magic for if not he could easily be defeated by someone like Gilthunder or Jericho. He heard Gulia tell him not to push himself too much and that he should eat with everyone else before she left and his smirk faded as he went back to training.

**5 hours Later**

* * *

Hendrickson was currently finished with his training as he headed towards the cafeteria for his lunch. While he couldn't say he mastered his new magic he was fairly certain that he could hold his own against Dreyfus, he just needed a bit more time before he could truly say he has mastered his new magic. He practically heard everyone talking before he even reached the lunchroom doors but he didn't care as he only wanted his food so he could go back to his training then take a shower and then he could finally relax...sadly he should have chosen a different place to have his meal.

Hendrickson opened the doors and everyone looked at him before cheering his name. He honestly just wanted food but he could tell he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon so he decided to stay and have some fun before he went to take an early shower seeing as he would be too tired from any more training. Everyone gathered around as they were drinking and eating while Hendrickson just sat and watched everyone while ate his food quietly.

"Sir Hendrickson I'm happy to see you ok after what happened…and I'm sorry for what happened at the Infirmary the other day." Jericho came up as she still apologized for how she Howzer and Gulia acted in the Infirmary but he told her that it was fine as he needed some amusement from what happened to him. She pouted at him for saying that as Howzer threw his arm over her neck.

"He said it was fine so it was fine just let it go, Jericho~" He slurred out indicating that he was drunk but most of the men and women were a little drunk anyway so she just moved away from his arm as Howzer grew a mischievous smirk. "Hey, Jericho I have a question..." He said gaining her attention as she was getting tired so she wanted to go to bed soon and get some rest. "Just wondering how come you don't boyfriend yet?" Howzer wasn't hitting on her as he didn't like that way but it was always fun to see her reactions to comments or questions like the one he asked.

Now to say that Jericho was embarrassed and flustered was an understatement as her face was redder than Son Goku's fur. She couldn't speak properly as she could only stutter and mumble as Howzer laughed and Hendrickson himself chuckled slightly. He would have told him off but he found it too funny and he joined in as well.

"Well if you don't have a Boyfriend do you have a love interest?" Hendrickson asked as Gulioa was there as well also waiting for an answer. Jericho let the question sink in for a moment until she thought of Naruto's face and then not even a second later she ran out of the cafeteria leaving two men laughing and a giggling girl.

"SRCEW YOU GUYS!" She yelled before she was fully gone with the whole cafeteria now laughing at her while she sped away back to her house so she could forget that this ever happened. After a while, she stopped running, and with nothing to think about she started thinking about what Howzer said, while sure he was drunk when he said that but she started slowing down and really thought about what Howzer said. Sure he was drunk but he was telling a bit of the truth, she didn't have a boyfriend because she didn't want one and before she was very hard to approach so most people left her alone, but now when Hendrickson asked if she had a love interest the first person who came to mind was Naruto. Her face was bright red again as she entered her house for some rest.

**In the Morning**

* * *

Jericho hardly slept because she not only couldn't get the question out of her head but also Naruto. Despite the fact that she hardly knew him she could tell that he was caring just from the one interaction he had with her and from the story Ban told her, it also didn't help that Naruto was not only good looking but also muscular, not too much but not too little.

Her face bright red again as she got up going to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face trying to calm herself down. After that, she got dressed and headed for the training grounds but on her way she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"When will we overthrow the Kingdom?" Jericho recognized that voice as Helbram. Quickly but quietly she made her way over eavesdropping and trying to get a good look at the person he was Talking to. The person Helbram was talking to chuckled at his question and he answered with his own.

"Before we get into that I need to know-how **Project-Abyss **is coming along?" Jericho paled. She knew that the voice she just heard belonged to Hendrickson, but why would he want to overthrow the Kingdom, why is Helbram helping him and what was **Project-Abyss**. All these questions raced through her mind as she slowly backed away making sure she didn't make any noise before leaving, not knowing that Hendrickson was smirking.

"The project is coming along smoothly and we are almost done mastering it. Are you sure this will give us an advantage over the Sins, they have the **Rikudou-sennin **with them, he will be a major factor for them as none of us can harm him?" Helbram said with worry as he's seen first hand what his power could do and that he could easily take them down without breaking a sweat.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle him. Trust me, once we finish **Project-Abyss, **the Kingdom will be as good as ours. Not even the **Rikudou-sennin** himself will stop us." Hendrickson said with a smirk as Helbram disappeared via teleportation while Hendrickson went for the door but saw it was slightly open. "_This...is a problem." _he thought to himself as he left now needing to figure out who heard their conversation...and eliminate them.

**In the Kingdom of Camelot**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, the current king of Camelot and he was currently training in his swordsmanship. He hadn't unlocked his magic yet so all he could was train without it in hopes that one day he manifests it. With him during his training was a small cat creature that he found and it just stuck to his hair first refusing to leave and soon enough he just accepted and the only time it would come off was for when he went to take a shower.

The Cat's name was Cath and it rarely spoke, or it communicated through telepathy. Most of the time it was very silent and when it spoke it would give him tips for his training then went silent, Arthur could never tell what cath was thinking..and that was a good thing. As of now, Cath was sitting in Arthurs's hair thinking to itself wondering what its next move should be.

"_I should be grateful that **Chaos's **power is leaking, gives Arthur more of a chance to inherit her power...and more of a chance for me to **steal it.**_" Cath thought to himself as he would secretly leave at night going around collecting **Chaos's **power so it would go into Arthur when he returned giving him little by little so not only he wouldn't notice but the moment he uses her magic it would seem genuine and that he unlocked it normally.

Cath would have kept the power to himself but realized that if he gives Arthur some of **Chaos's **he would unlock all of it taking the power from Hendrickson and taking the rest from the **Rikoudo-Sennin**. Cath knew how strong he was and giving him the power of a **Primordial** being made him invincible even if he didn't know it. Cath couldn't even try and forcefully take it from him as he would kill him without even trying, but he had a plan in the making, a plan of how to take **Chaos's **power from him no matter the price...even if it meant seeing some old friends.

Cath honestly didn't feel like asking one of **_them_** for help, but he knew he would need it as he couldn't face-off against The **Demon King **or The **Supreme Deity**, and he hated it but he knew that good things come to people who wait, but he wasn't a waiter so he would need to contact another...one of the other **Four Beast of Chaos**.

People who have read the bible have read about **The Four Horsemen of the apocalypse**, War, Death, Famine, and Conquest, but those four pale in comparison to **The Four Beast of Chaos**, Insanity, Destruction, Power, and Disturbance. Cath was the Beast of **Power,** as his title suggests he takes and absorbs power for his own, but he is the weakest among the other three which is why he wanted one of them to help but the only one he knew would consider it, is the Beast of **Destruction, **Datar Ravager...otherwise known as...The Ten-Tails. Cath knew that the **Rikoudo-Sennin **had the Nine-Tailed beast within him and that there were multiple Ten-Tails in different dimensions and different planets, some even sealed inside some people as he saw with Madara and Obito, but there is one stronger than the rest, he was the very first Ten-Tails and as for power wise he was the second strongest.

Sighing internally he was preparing to contact him when Arthur picked him up placing him on his head. Cath actually didn't mind this as he didn't have to hop around all the time and his hair was soft...not that he would admit it to anybody. Either way, he continued to contact Datar so he could help him in getting their creator's power for the destruction of the world and after a few minutes, he got through.

"_Oi, Datar...?" _Cath called out waiting to see if he was awake and not taking on of his century naps like he always does.

"**Tch. Cath what is it? I was about to take one of my naps."** Datar sounded irritated but Cath didn't care even though he could be killed easily. cath sighed at his attitude and proceed to ask/explain what he wanted from him. cath finished when he heard Datar chuckling which turned into full-blown laughter, if anyone heard his deep laugh the would be paralyzed with fear but Cath was just annoyed by it.

"_What's so funny?"_ Cath was now irritated as he just wanted a simple answer but like always he never got one. Datar soon enough stopped his laughter as he looked down at Cath.

**"What's in it for me? As fun as it would be what do I get out of it, you get power and can proceed to destroy the world on your own, thus no longer needing my help."** Cath was surprised that he was considering this even though he almost interrupted his nap. Cath smirked as he knew about the other mini Datar's that are throughout the dimensions and universe, he also knew that he would be angry when one of them would somehow be defeated in battle because to him its as if he would be defeated and Cath used this to his advantage.

"_Well, part of your power, one of the Ten-Tailed beast was sealed away inside a human..." _Cath started out as he was feeling Datar's power rise as did his angry. "_On top of that its power was split into Nine different beasts which are sealed inside of the Human making him an immortal and he has immense power...already making him stronger than me and he has quite the amount of **Chaos's **power making him Scale to you...then again you are the third strongest among us."_ Cath knew how to push his buttons making him angry and by now he was furious.

"**Some Human DARES seal away and split apart of my power into nine separate pieces...HE SHALL FELL MY WRATH! RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"** Datar roared out destroying the area as Cath grinned knowing that he was on board and he was ready to Kill the **Rikudou-sennin, **while he was getting ready to take **Chaos's **power from Arthur when he unlocks it, he never felt happier.

**Back with Jericho**

* * *

Jericho was very confused as to what to do. She clearly heard Hendrickson and Helbram plotting against the kingdom but if she told anyone they would either think she's crazy and lock her up or believe she was lying and still, lock her up. She would tell Howzer but he would tell Gilthunder or Gulia and while she can trust Gilthunder to keep it to himself she didn't know about Gulia, she heard about she was called to meet with Hendrickson once and after that...she was different. Anytime she would fight someone that's not from the New Generation of Holy knights that's not her, Gilthunder, Griamore, and sometimes Howzer, she would fight very brutal and people think that if someone doesn't stop her she'll kill one of them sooner or later, as much as Jerchico wanted to deny this she couldn't as she's seen it and as such she couldn't trust her for now.

She kept thinking who she could tell that would believe her until she thought of Naruto. While she did gain a small blush on her face she couldn't deny that he was trustworthy even after meeting him once and Ban seemed to hold him in high regard despite how they acted towards one another. She made up her mind and decided that she would tell him even if he didn't believe her...only problem was that she had no idea where he was, the last place she remembered seeing him was at the Vaizel Festival where she met him and made a slight fool out of herself.

She sighed wishing that Naruto was beside her so she could tell him what was going on.

"I need to talk to you real quick." A voice from behind made her freeze as she slowly turned around and saw Naruto himself waiting patiently as if he was just there the whole time.

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sadly for Naruto his sudden appearance caused her to scream forcing him to cover his ears as her screams were said to have been heard throughout the Kingdom. She passed out due to shock and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground as he sighed but had a sheepish look on his face.

"Maybe suddenly appearing wasn't the greatest idea...?" Naruto said to himself as he had Jericho on his back.

**"I wonder what gave you that idea?"** Kuruma said sarcastically snickering as Naruto grumbled at his partner's attitude as he went into an ally and teleported back to the Boarhat using one of the **Hiraishin Kunai **he has as everybody looked at him like he just kidnapped someone...which he technically did.

"Wow, Naruto I didn't think you would kidnap people much less Girls." Meliodas said causing Ban and Hidan to laugh while everyone else snickered except for Escanor and Gowther while Orochimaru silently chuckled to himself but Naruto didn't find it funny.

"I didn't kidnap her you jackasses I suddenly appeared wanting to talk to her when she passed out and...ok when I say it out loud it sounds like kidnapping but it doesn't count as kidnapping if its one of your friends!" Naruto proudly trying to use his logic against them but sadly he heard some snickering which earned him a spot in the corner with a raincloud over his head as Merlin levitated Jericho from his back and took her to a spare room and came back down.

"Well, Naruto you should stop sulking because once she wakes up your going to start training her so we can stop Hendrickson." Merlin said already knowing about his and Helbram's plan as Naruto seemingly got up as if nothing ever happened with a determined face as Ban started making food, Hidan went into the space that Merlin made so he could continue training as did King while Meliodas, well was being Meliodas. **(Think of it like the place Uruhara made for Ichigo)**

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!" Naruto and Hawk yelled dragging Meliodas off Elizabeth who was blushing from when he was in her skirt...again, you would think that by now he would learn but he hasn't and probably never will if Naruto has learned anything from Jiraiya. He sighed as he left Meliodas to Hawk and followed King and Hidan towards the training room and told Gowther to notify him when Jericho wakes. Gowther only nodded as he was learning from Diane how to braid hair saying that it was an important skill to have when some girls ask for it even though he knew she was lying he still decided to learn the skill of braiding a girls hair.

**10 Minutes later**

* * *

Jericho awoke to the smell of food and she assumed she was in her house but when she looked around she realized it wasn't her bedroom and was slightly anxious as to where she was but she decided to follow her stomach as she was hungry and there were many things she did not expect. One was being back in the BoarHat, Two was being with the Seven Deadly Sins even though she should have as this is their base of operations but nonetheless was surprised, and third was being that Ban was making food.

"Oh hey, sleeping beauty is awake. Well here's your food and Gowther tell Naruto that Jerchico's awake." Ban said giving Jerichos her food then telling Gowther that she was awake as he nodded and contacted Naruto as he finished braiding Diane's hair and she was actually very surprised at his skills which he learned within 10 minutes.

Jericho didn't know what to make of her situation, she woke up in one of the bedrooms of the Sins, Ban was making her food and told Gowther to get Naruto but she ate it anyway and seemingly waited for Naruto to arrive. During this time she looked around to see the personality of the Sins and then the Extra-person she didn't know. **(Calling Orochimaru an extra he finna come for me in my dreams XD)**

She already knew most of Ban's personality so she moved on to Meliodas the leader. He seemed nice as he was drinking some ale as Princess Elizabeth was sitting next to him having some Ale as well when Jericho moved on to someone else when she spotted Diane and Gowther. It was clear to her that Diane was trying to find out how Gowther put her hair in such a braid, her hair was in a big long pony with braids wavy with a small braid going in a wavy line in the middle. Honestly, Jericho herself wanted to know how he did that but she had shorter hair so she couldn't have tried it if she wanted too. Next, she saw Escanor who was just sitting in a chair leaning against the wall and assumed to be asleep so her eyes finally landed on the man she didn't know...Orochimaru.

She knew next to nothing about him except that he defeated Helbram with a few strikes of his sword but other than that he was a mystery to her. Orochimaru noticed her staring and decided to walk over and "greet" their new guest.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me is something on your mind?" He asked as he started messing with her as Jericho's cheeks were slightly red from getting caught. "If you have a question you can ask I don't bite, well not all the time." Jericho slightly paled at his comment and scooted away from him but still asked her questions.

"W-Well I was just wondering who you were as your not on the wanted posters?" That was her first question and she didn't know what he was thinking as he kept his face neutral like Gowther except that Orochimaru can show emotions when he wanted too. After a few seconds of silence, he finally answered.

"Well I technically am on the wanted posters but at the same time, I'm not." This confused her as he's on the wanted posters but at the same time he isn't. Orochimaru saw this and elaborated. "You know how Naruto is about 50,000 years old?" He asked which she nodded too. "Well back then we had something called a Bingo book which is like the wanted posters you have except the people in there are more deadly and dangerous...want to take a guess at what mine was?" Orochimaru asked Jericho hesitantly nodded. "The price on my head back then was..." He paused for a dramatic effect which he rarely does. "...500 million Ryo." He finished as Jericho was completely shocked that he had such a high bounty.

"5-5-500 Million!?" She yelled out gaining everyone's attention as king, Hidan, and Naruto came in the room with the latter without a shirt on. King came into the room and all he heard was 500 million and being curious he asked.

"What's this about 500 million?" King asked as Jericho turned to them to shocked to see Naruto without a shirt and told King about his bounty 50,000 years ago. Now King was as shocked as Jericho until they heard Orochimaru chuckling.

"Did I forget to mention that it was doubled if I was brought back dead?"He finished as their eyes were going to come out of their heads.

"THAT'S A 1 BILLION REWARD JUST WHAT DID YOU DO!?" King and Jericho yelled apparently the most shocked out of everyone but King yelled from behind Naruto and Hidan as he was now even more scared of Orochimaru as Jericho turned back to the trio and finally noticing the shirtless Naruto as her face became red as a tomato. Quickly turning around to hide her face she then remembered that Naruto needed her for something.

"N-Naruto you said that you needed to talk to me about something.' She slightly stuttered out still embarrassed but still asked the question then remembering she herself needed to tell him something. "Oh Yeah! Naruto whether you believe or not is up to you but I was walking this morning when o overheard that Hendrickson and Helbram are going to overthrow the Kingdom with something called **Project-Abyss.**" She finished as she caught her breath as she looked at Naruto, but he didn't even look surprised at all as if this was just things he hears every day.

"Jericho-Chan...we already know about it we've actually been training for that day." He said rubbing the back of his head while Jericho was just dumbfounded that they already knew about it. "As for why I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to train you so that you could help us." Naruto finished as Jericho didn't believe it, Naruto had already known about this and he wanted to train her for some help, plus she could've sworn that she saw a small blush on his face but she ignored that...for now. "So whaddya say wanna train with one of the strongest guys in existence plus the Seven Deadly sins?" Naruto said extending his hand with his fox grin as everyone else was smiling as well which made Jericho smile as well.

"Definitely!" She said grabbing his hand then giving a quick hug but she jumped at him too fast knocking them over while everyone else laughed at this as did Naruto while Jericho was red in the face she couldn't help but laughed as well as she got up off him letting Naruto up as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Alright, you guys lets start training to take back the Kingdom!" Naruto yelled as everyone yelled with him except for Orochimaru, merlin, and Escanor but they gave nod showing that they were on board...not knowing of a danger that they had to face that would decide the fate of the world.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's ****Note: Alright this was a fun Chapter and there are many things your probably wondering about but all you need to know is that the final battle will be epic. But ill explain some things so that I'm not harassed for updating later than I said I would but you get this long informing chapter instead. **

**So first are the Four Beast of Chaos and this will be like their Bio and shit cause well they themselves need a backstory so here they are. **

**So First is the Beast of Destruction Datar Ravager or the Ten-Tails, this is the original Ten-Tails and he has so much power that he split some of his body into smaller versions of himself and sent them to destroy worlds...unaware that the Otsotsuki Clan got ahold of some and used them to make more for themselves taking over dimensions and planets and eating the Chakra fruit to further evolve themselves. He is the second strongest among the Beast.**

**Second is the Beast of Power, Cath. Cath is the weakest among the Four as he needs to take some else's power to become stronger but depending on what power he grabs makes him a little stronger which is the reason why he wants chaos's power so he becomes super powerful be he needs Datar's power to help him achieve his goal.**

**Third is the Beast of insanity, Asura. (Think of the one from Soul Eater) As his title Suggest he can cause insanity or madness onto a person or multiple people which can make them see their deepest fears things that aren't there and can cause suicide. He's actually been sealed away by Death the Grim Reaper himself in a bag made of his own flesh with seals to keep him from escaping. He is the Third strongest among the four Beasts.**

**The Fourth Beast is the Beast of Disturbance, Bill Cipher. He is the strongest among the four but he resides in another dimension but he has been defeated by Humans on another World. He had the power to grant anything you want just by making a deal but twist the deal to be in his favor and he was renowned to be a dream demon having the power to access people through the mindscape. But as strong as he is he has limitations such as he needs to be summoned, can only be in the world that he was summoned as long as the contractor allows it, and can see the future of anyone he wants even telling the death of overs and once again can only access the mind of others with consent and through deals.**

**Well, this is who they are pretty kool right? Naruto training Jericho its to make her stronger and further their relationship because ik I've been ignoring and lts not like I mean too but let's just use this as my excuse ok?**

**Anyways this is the End of the Chapter as you know and-**

**Vegeta: Teach me that technique dammit!**

**Me: Dammit I told you I can't as only I can use them now leave me alone!**

**Goku: But I thought you were gonna teach me that kool rotating technique?**

**Me:*Sweats nervously***

**Vegeta:*Eyes are hidden by the shadow of his anger* So you lied...THEN YOU DIE! *Super Saiyan Blue***

**Me: SHIT! *Opens portal and runs with Vegeta chasing him***

**Goku: Well while help the AuthorI'll see you guys next time...Bye!*Follows after them***


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hello as you can See Goku saved me and I'm still alive for another chapter.**

**What I forgot to mention in the last note is the bounty I gave Orochimaru. So I searched it up but the only bounties that I got were Asuma's bounty and his master so I got it from (cause why not) because some bounties relate to the person.**

**Anyways this is the training chapter before the epic fights. So here's some insight as to who Jericho will be trained by. One is Naruto for obvious reasons, the Second is Orochimaru (this should be fun), and last his Hidan (trust me about him).**

**So there's not much to say except let's get on with the Chapter.**

**Chapter 26- Jericho's Training**

* * *

Jericho had one word to describe the training regimen that she got from Naruto.

Torture

Naruto decided to take some of the training he had when he was with Bushy Brow and Bushier Brow Sensei and while at first, it seemed simple when he told her to put some weights on and run around for a bit, she thought that he was underestimating her but she was truly underestimating the weights he put on her. There were seven weights on each ankle and one of those weights weighed 20 pounds and seven of them on one ankle was 140 pounds and it was exactly the same on her other ankle which totaled to about 20,000 pounds. **(They probably weigh much more but idk how much they weigh exactly)**

That's not adding the training she has to do with Orochimaru and Hidan...with the weights on. The only time she can take them off is when she goes to take a shower but then she must put them back on and when she asked Naruto what was the point of this he replied with.

"_My friend a long time ago always wore these and this worked for him so just trust me ok?"_ She remembered while dodging an attack from said person as she was dodging ice-based attacks from him. Naruto had admitted that he knew the basics of ice spells and he remembered the Ice Jutsu that Haku used against him and Sasuke but that was all so he could only train her in the basics as this day in age the Ice Jutsu was to complex and trying to teach her some hand signs would take far too long because while they may have been second nature when Naruto was a kid even if some were a little long practically every shinobi knew how to do it with training but now people wouldn't give it a second glance.

Despite this Naruto still taught some of the basics to her and she learned very quickly despite her complaining in the physical area she was happy with her training...until she met with Orochimaru. Now, most would expect his training to be weird but no he taught her how to use a Katana and imbedding her magic into it...while being poisoned. He says that this is going to build her tolerance to snake poison but because he's giving her the strongest kinds she is slowly becoming immune to all types of poison. She was always on her feet because he uses a sword that can extend itself and breakthrough almost anything, any sort of rock she hides behind to try and gain her breath it would break through it as he purposely missed her head and would shatter any Ice wall she would make.

It also doesn't help that he controls it with telekinesis so when she first thought that she beat him when he "lost" his sword but was proven wrong when she felt the cold blade against the back of her neck and saw it floating behind her and turned back to see a smirking Orochimaru who told her something which said to never to forget.

_"Remember this and remember this well. When facing an unknown opponent always be on your guard because had I been an enemy you would have been dead just now." _Despite his chilling words, he was right as every opponent she would come across could always have other abilities than what they normally show. Other than all that his training was quite simple as he gives her an antidote when he sees that she's about to pass out from her body adapting to the poison even though it's a minor setback to becoming immune she's slowly getting there.

Then there was Hidan. Hidan was Naruto and Orochimaru combined but at the same time kinda...crazy. While he would train her in physical combat every now and then he would launch one of his spells at her catching her off guard every time but they were more of his weaker spells but he would throw in a **Cero **once in a while just so he doesn't ease up on her and once again he told her something as well.

"_Now I'll admit Fox Boy kinda forced me to do this but here's my battle advice. Always expect the unexpected in every battle and not every opponent will have some form of movement...they can be wild...LIKE ME!" _After his speech, he quickly blasted off from where he was and punched her in the gut making her cough some saliva mixed with a little blood. She got up and dashed back towards him but his crazed movements made him very hard to hit and that's when she realized what he meant by being wild.

This would be her training regimen every day. Wake up and have breakfast, meditate with Naruto for 30 minutes then stretch for about 10. Then she would work on her strength, stamina, speed, and endurance with the weights on then they would have a spar before she would go and train with Orochimaru. With him, he would inject her with some poison then get straight into sparing but he has her fight him in different terrains so she can adjust to the different climates and help her in tune with her ice magic. She would learn her own spells such as one spell she accidentally made when she tried striking him as he tried her but when her sword was embedded into the ground she transformed the area around into Ice.

Naruto came over and helped her up as Orochimaru grabbed the sword when Naruto gave the Name of her spell which he called **Ice Age **considering her spell was quite cold and according to Merlin and Orochimaru, it was below freezing temperatures so she would need to learn to control the temperature of her ice so she doesn't freeze someone to death by accident or freeze them in Ice. The spell lasted two days but it slightly taxed her magic so she would need to train with Naruto to improve her magical container...well that's what he called it anyway.

Currently, she was training with Hidan meaning she was almost done for the day but Hidan always made sure to make it excruciating when he fought her. While Hidan does know his limits against her so he doesn't kill her on accident but it's just enough so that she almost passes out at the end of Training. Jericho had grown strong enough to keep up with him as they speeding around the field clashing their weapons with each other until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jericho yelled out as her arm became with her Katana became an Ice Dragon as her arm was encased in Ice while her back had large Ice wings with a Long Ice Tail. She also gained ice claws on her other arm and had claws on her feet. Her sudden burst of speed caught Hidan off guard and slashed him down from his shoulder to his lower side with Ice spikes coming from the cut. Hidan was sent back into a couple of boulders and trees but he was fine...somewhat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? FUCKING DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Hidan yelled signaling he was fine as Jericho calmed down as she felt stronger but that was short-lived when she started running from a pissed off Hidan.

"PLEASE HIDAN IM SORRY! I DON"T KNOW HOW I DID THAT BUT PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Jericho yelled while dodging a bunch of blast from Hidan who made it very clear that he wasn't calming down anytime soon.

"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW SORRY YOU'LL BE ONCE IM DONE!" He yelled still shooting her with his magic all the while Orochimaru, Naruto and Ban watched from afar laughing their asses off but Orochimaru settled for a grin and a chuckle.

"So Naruto are you gonna go help out your girlfriend out before Hidan catches her?" Ban said after calming down but that was short-lived as he saw Naruto blush slightly but Naruto punched his head off as he regenerated still grinning making Naruto sigh as he answered.

"First she's not my girlfriend...-"

"**Yet...**"Son said stifling a chuckle slightly agitating Naruto.

"-...and Second your right I should stop him before he accidentally hurts her." He finished but at the same time Son, Kuruma, and Shukaku were chuckling to themselves as their host didn't deny on Jericho being Naruto's girlfriend at some point.

Hidan was still chasing Jericho around ready to pound her into the ground with his scythe as Jericho's transformation wore off while she was running. Just as Hidan swung his scythe down on her Naruto caught the tip just before it cut her eye out.

"Calm down Hidan you almost made her lose an eye in your rage...again." Naruto started as he released his weapon while Jericho sighed realizing that she was saved. "Look training is over for the day everyone is tired so go to merlin so she can heal you just calm down." Naruto managed to reason with him as he started walking away before turning his head.

"Tomorrow's training is going to be hell, be ready." Hidan spoke with an evil glint in his eye that drained away all of the color from her face as he walked away and she swore she heard him chuckling.

"Anyways aside from your hellish training tomorrow with Hidan can you tell me how did that?!" Naruto asked with starts in his eyes as Jericho rubbed the back of her neck as she explained that she was concentrating her magic when he transformation happened.

"Well, we can go ask Merlin she probably knows more about that this kinda stuff." Naruto said as Jericho nodded as they made their upstairs and knocked on her door as is magically swung open to seem Merlin removing ice from Hidan.

"Hey, Merlin we have a question." Naruto said as Merlin nodded while concentrating on Hidan who was asleep during this process. "So as you can see Jericho accidentally created Hidan's ice pack as she gained a transformation so we wondering if you know anything about it?" Naruto finished while poking fun at Hidan as Jericho laughed at his joke.

"A transformation you say...?" She said now looking at them as they both nodded. "Well, that means you've fully developed your magic." She said but only got confused looks as she sighed continued explaining as she finished healing Hidan and woke him up and he stayed as he felt an important lecture coming on.

"When a person fully masters their magic one of three things happens. One is that they get a **Transformation** like Jericho, giving them immense power and speed or other increase in abilities depending on the magic but the transformation is different for everyone as they would have different magic, even then if someone has the same magic as you the transformation would be different. Second is **True magic**, True magic gives a person a spell where they take a certain stance and it unleashes the power of their magic, for example, Hidan here has Darkness magic and if he has True Magic he would use his magic to its fullest in an all-out attack. If he trained or anyone for that matter they can use the True magic in some of their smaller spells increasing its power." She took a breather and Hidan who woke up seemed pretty excited that he could use his magic in an all-out just from one spell and just before he left Merlin continued. "Finally this relates to both. You see in very rare cases some people can unlock both but most people don't even unlock either of them so I'll be honest I'm quite surprised when you two came in here and said that you had a transformation." Merlin said as Jericho looks pretty proud of herself that she's one of many few people who have fully mastered their magic and Naruto himself was pretty proud that he trained her to this level.

"What should we name her transformation?" This input surprisingly came from Hidan as they turned to look at him. "What just because I was pissed off earlier doesn't mean that this doesn't interest me because I'm going to try and achieve both!" Hidan exclaimed shocking them as he never really cared about anything. "Besides it would look totally lame if the icicle over here manages to do something through training and that I can't." He said with a smirk as he left clearly off to try and get a **Transformation **like Jericho or get **True Magic** but he said he was going to get both so they could only wait and see if he really pulled it off. Jericho however pouted in anger when Hidan called her Icicle while naruto chuckled at it. **(Should he have both or one?)**

"I think we should name call it your **Bankai **because it means everything is released right?" Naruto said as Jericho nodded and they left Merlin to continue what she was doing before Hidan came in with Ice on him.

**TimeSkip**

* * *

It was the afternoon currently as everyone was doing their own thing. Ban was preparing dinner, Escanor becoming his weak self was cleaning the mugs, Diane and Elizabeth were trying to explain to Gowther that they could not eat Hawk when they would run out of food, Hawk himself was eating the scraps from leftover ingredients that Ban was using, Meliodas was chatting with King about what they're going to do when they reach the Kingdom and King was ready for his rematch with Helbram. Orochimaru was thinking of how to increase Jericho's training when he heard of her transformation because of mastering her magic while Hidan was still training trying to achieve **True Magic** or a **Transformation**. Naruto was talking to Jericho as he was telling stories before he became an immortal.

"...and that's how I beat Mitsuki when I was still in the academy." Naruto had finished explaining how he was tricked into stealing the **Forbbiden scroll of Sealing** because he wanted to become a Genin but he defeated him afterward and Iruka declared him a Geninn from that point on. Jericho was pretty amazed but a little sad that Naruto's childhood was horrific and Naruto saw it on her face.

"Look you don't need to feel sorry for me because I overcame it a very long time ago. I'll admit I had hatred towards my village but I just pushed it away pretending as if it wasn't there but I had to confront it had some point and when I did it was pretty hard but I manage to beat it." Naruto said with a smile showing he was truly fine with this but Naruto did admit that talking about it did bring some bad memories but he just shook them off remembering the good times he had with his friends and the ones he currently has.

"Alright, guys foods done!" Ban yelled loud enough so that everyone heard as they all sat tables with food as Merlin came from her room and Hidan from his shower. They sat as they ate food drank some ale as everyone was laughing with each other when Ban grew a mischievous smirk.

"Sooo you two love birds done flirting with each other already so that Naruto can tell us some more stories?" Ban said messing with Naruto and Jericho as they had small blushes on their face but Ban wasn't lying when he said about Naruto's stories as they made it a thing for Naruto to share stories before he gained immortality.

"Fine, what story do you want to hear first?" Naruto asked as they all got into thought when Elizabeth spoke up.

"You said you were a ninja right, then that means you went on missions and I was wondering what was your first or favorite mission?" She asked as Naruto chuckled at that when he finally answered.

"I'll tell you about my first mission...it all started with the bridge builder named Tazuna..."Naruto started off proceeding to explain his first real mission as a Genin escorting/protecting him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello it's me again and you've made it to the bottom again. Anyways so there are two people who have asked me if I'm going to discontinue my other story The Demon's from Another Hell or if I'm going to put it up for adoption and here's to answer those questions...no and no.**

**So here's what I'm going to do, so after this chapter, I'm going to take a break from this story and start writing for that story so not only people will stop thinking that I abandoned it but so that I can actually make it good seeing as how you guys like this story this much I can make my first story even better.**

**Right, that was that so here are some things on this story before I take a break from it. Jericho's transformation, should I keep it or change it for adult Toshinro's Bankai? Should Hidan have the transformation because I had already planned for him to have the true magic so it's your choice on whether or not he gets both.**

**Finally...how epic should the final battle be, like Dragon Ball style (going into space would be your choice honestly) or something like Bleach or like Naruto when they battled Kaguya traveling through different dimensions, I'll set up my first poll for this tomorrow or at the end of today.**

**K, that's all from me see you whenever that may be because for a while I'm working on my other story, bye.**


End file.
